Festa do Pijama para Garotos
by Ana-chan n.n
Summary: E se eles apostassem com as garotas que são capazes de fazer uma festa do pijama descente?.... Resumo péssimo.... mas abafa! Não é yaoi!
1. Porcaria de Festa

**Declaimer:** _Naruto e cia. não me pertence e sim a Kishimoto-sama. Mas o Gaara ainda vai ser meu!!! ò.ó_

**Ana-chan:** Tentativa tosca de comédia... Espero que gostem n.n

**

* * *

**

**--- Festa do Pijama para Garotos ---  
**Capítulo 1 – Porcaria de Festa

Tedioso. É assim que o clima na sala da enorme mansão Uchiha podia ser definido. Os cinco garotos ali presentes estavam há mais de uma hora em silêncio. Nara Shikamaru, um moreno com os cabelos presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo, dormia profundamente num sofá de três lugares. Hyuuga Neji, um outro moreno só que de cabelos longos presos somente nas pontas, estava sentado numa poltrona encarando fixamente a parede branca a sua frente. Uchiha Sasuke, o dono da casa, um terceiro moreno com cabelos rebeldes e arrepiados na parte de trás, estava sentado num sofá de dois lugares encarando a almofada na sua mão como se ela o tivesse ameaçado de morte. Sabaku no Gaara, um ruivo com uma espécie de tatuagem na testa, estava escorado numa parede com os braços cruzados e sua típica expressão que não expressão nada. Uzumaki Naruto, um loiro de olhos azuis, estava sentado no chão e olhava impacientemente de um rosto para o outro, não agüentando mais aquele silêncio (N/A.: Mas não podemos deixar de admira-lo por ter ficado mais de uma hora em silencio. E antes que perguntem: não, eles não estão brincando de Vaca Amarela).

- AH!!! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSE SILÊNCIO!!! – berrou Naruto se levantando.

- Putz, que garoto problemático – resmungou Shikamaru massageando a cabeça. O grito de Naruto fez com que ele acordasse assustado e caísse do sofá.

- Aqui já está chato o bastante sem você ficar gritando, dobe! – retrucou Sasuke zangado, ainda encarando a almofada em suas mãos.

- JÁ SEI DISSO TEME! MAS NÃO FUI EU QUE DISSE QUE FARIA UMA FESTA DO PIJAMA SÓ PRA PROVAR MINHA MASCULINIDADE! – gritou novamente Naruto, voltando a s sentar no chão.

Sasuke, Neji e Gaara encararam-no, mas em suas expressões zangadas havia um misto de arrependimento e culpa.

_(--- Flash Back On ---)_

Cinco garotos caminhavam distraidamente pelas ruas de Konoha. Estavam voltando de um treino que fizeram juntos de manhã. Eles estavam se aproximadamente da floricultura Yamanaka, onde cinco kunoichis conversavam escandalosamente. Sasuke, ao ver Sakura e Ino, fez uma careta, já que sabia o que viria a seguir.

Mas, ao contrario do esperado pelos cinco, as garotas não saíram gritando pelo Sasuke. Alias parecia que não haviam nem notado que eles estavam ali. Shikamaru se aproximou da rodinha de garotas e cutucou o ombro de Ino, que virou para encará-lo.

- Hey, Ino! O Sasuke ta aqui, não viu não?

- Agora não, Shika. To muito ocupada – respondeu, voltando a conversar com as amigas.

- Uau! Eu achei que nunca não conseguiria viver o bastante para ver o senhor Uchiha ser ignorado pelas garotas – disse Neji sarcasticamente, fazendo com que Sasuke emburrasse discretamente, é claro – Posso saber o que é mais importante que correr atrás do Sasuke?

- Estamos organizando uma festa do pijama – respondeu Tenten sorrindo.

- UMA FESTA! EU POSSO IR TAMBÉM, TTEBAYO!! – Disse Naruto (N/A.: Como se eu precisasse falar que disse ¬¬), recebendo um belo soco de Sakura.

- Não grite baka! – exclamou Sakura – E não, você não pode ir. É uma festa só para garotas.

Naruto massageava a cabeça no lugar onde tinha recebido o soco. Neji sorriu discretamente com o comentário de Sakura, mas isso não passou despercebido por Tenten.

- Posso saber do que está rindo, Hyuuga?

- Essas _festas de garotas_ que vocês organizam todo mês devem ser ridículas.

- Ridículas uma ova! – retrucou Temari, sabendo que Tenten não responderia Neji – A única coisa ridícula aqui é esse seu cabelo.

- Aff Temari, achei que você já tivesse passado da idade pra essas festas de criança – falou Gaara somente para alfinetar a irmã.

- NÃO SÃO FESTAS DE CRIANÇA! – gritou Temari já se estressando.

- E o que vocês fazem nessas festas? Brincam de boneca? – perguntou Sasuke. Vocês não acharam que ele iria perder a oportunidade de alfinetar as garotas, né?

- CLARO QUE NÃO! – gritou Sakura ofendida

- QUER SABER? GAARA, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO SAI DAQUI COM ESSA SUA CARA DE PAISAGEM E SEUS AMIGOS BAKAS? – exclamou Temari vermelha de raiva.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – retrucou Gaara também se irritando (N/A.: Esses dois vão ficar com rugas antes de envelhecerem)

- VOCÊ OUVIU MUITO BEM O QUE EU DISSE! OU SERÁ QUE ENTROU AREIA NO SEU OUVIDO E VOCÊ FICOU SURDO.

- ORA SUA...

- HEY! PAREM COM ISSO! – gritou Hinata, fazendo com que todos olhassem assustados para ela. Ao perceber o que fez a Hyuuga corou furiosamente (N/A.: Coitada!)

- A Hinata tem razão – disse Ino – E, além disso, vocês _garotos _– ela acentuou bem a palavra garotos – não teriam a capacidade de fazer uma festa decente.

- Ah, fala sério! Vocês duvidam que a gente possa fazer uma simples festinha como essa? – perguntou Neji indignado.

- Duvidamos Hyuuga! Vocês podem se vangloriar que são mais fortes ou melhores que nós só porque são homens, mas a verdade é que vocês não conseguiriam organizar nem _uma simples festinha como essa_ – respondeu Temari.

- Claro que podemos! E fazemos até melhor que vocês – retrucou Sasuke.

- Hahaha, não me faça rir! – disse Ino sarcasticamente – Vocês nunca, ouviu bem Sasuke?, NUNCA, conseguiriam fazer uma festa do pijama melhor que a nossa.

- Quer apostar Yamanaka? – perguntou Gaara.

- Está apostado – respondeu Temari – E vamos fazer assim. Duas pessoas vão avaliar as festas. A Hinata avalia a nossa e o Shika a de vocês.

- Porque eles têm que avaliar? Porque não pode seu eu? – perguntou Naruto.

- Simples. Porque a Hinata não mente e o Shika se mentir vai ter que agüentar os socos de todas nós – explicou Temari, apontando para ela e para as amigas.

- Certo, é justo! O Shika avalia a nossa e a Hinata a de vocês – concordou Neji – Quer perder a aposta vai ter que atender pedidos do grupo vencedor por uma semana.

- Combinado! Agora saiam daqui e deixem a gente combinar nossa festa em paz – disse Sakura, empurrando Naruto e Sasuke.

_(--- Flash Back Off ---)_

- Sabe, to achando que vamos perder aposta – disse Naruto, já mais calmo.

- Que saco! Vou ter que atender pedidos daquela problemática da Temari por uma semana – resmungou Shikamaru, que já estava deitado e com os olhos fechados.

- Ah, de jeito nenhum que vamos deixar elas ganharem – disse Neji se levantando – Precisamos saber o que as garotas fazem nessas festas.

- Conversam – murmurou Shika, abrindo os olhos e encontrando quatro rostos o encarando – Ouvi a Ino dizer isso uma vez.

- Sobre o que elas conversam? – perguntou Neji à Shikamaru, mas esse deu de ombros.

- Sobre o Uchiha, é claro. A Ino e a Sakura não sabem falar de outra coisa – finalmente se pronunciou Gaara.

- Então as festas delas são realmente uma porcaria – disse Neji olhando para Sasuke.

- Não, Hyuuga. Seriam uma porcaria se elas falassem de você – retrucou Sasuke carrancudo.

- Não comecem a brigar vocês dois! Eles não falam somente sobre o Sasuke – disse Shika mal-humorado.

- Como é que você sabe Nara? Já participou de uma dessas festas? – perguntou Gaara zombeteiro.

- Claro que não! Eu só uso meu cérebro. Só a Ino e a Sakura são obcecadas pelo Sasuke e é claro que as outras não iam ficar ouvindo as duas tagarelar a festa inteira – disse Shikamaru como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – Elas falam sobre outros garotos.

- Elas falam sobre nós também? – perguntou Neji, apontando para Gaara, Naruto e para si mesmo. Shika só confirmou com a cabeça.

- ENTÃO NÓS VAMOS FALAR SOBRE AS GAROTAS? – disse Naruto escandalosamente.

- Não tem assunto melhor, não? – perguntou Neji se sentando novamente.

- Queria saber o que elas falam da gente – comentou Sasuke pensativo.

- Eu não, a Temari deve só falar mal de mim – resmungou Gaara.

- E a Ino de mim então? Se ela já fala mal de mim quando eu to perto, imagina o que ela fala quando eu to longe? – perguntou Shika, se sentando no sofá que até então estava deitado.

- ELAS DEVEM FALAR QUE EU SOU O MELHOR NINJA DE KONOHA!!! – disse Naruto animadamente.

- Ou que você é o maior baka do mundo – disse Sasuke revirando os olhos.

- Bom, se elas falam sobre nós então vamos falar sobre elas – disse Neji sorrindo de canto - Por quem começamos?

Os cinco ficaram em silêncio, até todos falarem um nome ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke disse Sakura; Neji disse Tenten; Naruto também disse Sakura; Shika disse Temari; e Gaara disse Ino. (N/A.: Coitada da Hinata, ninguém falou o nome dela o.O)

- Os outros eu entendo o nome, mas eu achei que você ia ficar calado Gaara. Disse Ino por quê? – perguntou Sasuke com um sorriso malicioso.

- Porque eu a acho irritante.

- Ah, achei que fosse porque você a acha bonita – falou Neji, também com um sorriso malicioso.

- BONITA?! AH, FALA SÉRIO! QUEM É BONITA MESMO É A SAKURA... E DEPOIS VEM A HINATA – gritou (como sempre) Naruto (N/A.: Isso aí Naruto, defende a Hinata! u.ú)(N/Naruto: n.n)

- Credo Naruto, que mau gosto – zombou Gaara.

- EPA! PERAÍ! A SAKURA EU ENTANDO, MAS NÃO SE ATREVA A FALAR MAL DA MINHA PRIMA – gritou Neji, se levantando da poltrona e encarando Gaara (N/A.: Isso aí Neji, defende a Hinata também)(N/Neji:u.ú)

- EI! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FALA DA SAKURA! – gritou Sasuke, também se levantando. Neji olhou pra ele, sorrindo maliciosamente, e perguntou.

- Ta defendendo a Sakura por que, Sasuke?

- Porque ela não ta aqui pra se defender – respondeu Sasuke, voltando a se sentar no sofá.

- Sei... Alias, Naruto, você acha minha prima bonita? – perguntou Neji, também se sentando.

- Acho sim, vai me bater por isso? – perguntou o loiro encarando o Hyuuga.

- Não, não vou.

- E você Hyuuga, acha sua prima bonita? – perguntou Gaara, (também) sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Isso é pergunta que se faça? Ela é minha prima! – respondeu Neji, corando levemente.

- E daí? A Temari é minha irmã e mesmo assim eu a acho bonita.

- Aff... Ta, eu acho a Hinata bonita sim – disse Neji, ainda corado. (N/A.: Que bunitinhu!!! n.n)(N/Neji.: Olha minha reputação indo pro espaço -.-')

- A mais bonita? – perguntou Sasuke, sorrindo de canto. Sabia que a situação já começava a ficar desconfortável pro Hyuuga.

- Não... Eu acho outra a mais bonita.

- QUEM? A SAKURA-CHAN? – perguntou Naruto curioso.

- Claro que não! Só você acha a Haruno bonita! Mas não adianta perguntar, eu não vou responder.

- Sabe... As garotas devem falar qual de nós elas acham mais bonito nas festas que elas fazem – comentou Shikamaru.

- Quem pediu sua opinião? – perguntou Neji irritado.

- Então vamos fazer assim, todos nós falamos a garota que achamos mais bonita, certo? – questionou Sasuke, olhando para os demais.

- EU JÁ DISSE. A SAKURA-CHAN É A MAIS BONITA E DEPOIS VEM A HINATA-CHAN! E VOCÊ TEME?

- Porque é que eu fui sugerir isso – resmungou Sasuke – Tenho mesmo que falar primeiro?

- Tem! Fale você primeiro e depois eu falo! – disse Neji.

- Tudo bem – resmungou Sasuke – Euachoasakuramaisbonita.

- Que problemático! Fala devagar Uchiha.

- AH!! EU ACHO A SAKURA A MAIS BONITA!

- SABIA! VOCÊ GOSTA DA HARUNO! – exclamou Neji levantando rápido da poltrona e apontando o dedo para Sasuke, como se o condenasse (N/A.: Aff, que ridículo!)(N/Neji.: E minha reputação acaba de ir para o espaço.).

- Só disse que a acho bonita Hyuuga – resmungou Sasuke corando levemente – Mas agora é sua vez de falar.

- Já que eu prometi – falou Neji, se sentando novamente – Euachoatentenamaisbonita.

- Que saco! Vocês falam muito rápido! – exclamou Shikamaru, no que Neji murmurou algumas palavras inaudíveis – E agora você falou muito baixo.

- Eu disse que acho a Tenten a mais bonita.

- AH SABIA! VOCÊ GOSTA DA MITSASHI!!! – Agora foi a vez de Sasuke se levantar e apontar o dedo para Neji.

- Cala a boca Uchiha! – resmungou Neji – E você Nara, acha quem mais bonita?

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia eu falar. Vão me matar se eu disser que é.

- QUE ISSO SHIKA! NINGUÉM VAI TE MATAR! – Naruto gritou, incentivando o outro a falar (N/A.: Ou a matar o Naruto por ele ficar gritando)(N/Naruto: O.O).

- Ai, ai... Ta bom – disse (preguiçosamente) Shikamaru – Eu acho a Temari a mais bonita.

- Credo! – disse Neji. Gaara olhou para ele – Você tinha que escolher a mais problemática?!

- Agora só falta você Gaara. Pode falar – disse Sasuke.

- Não acho nenhuma delas bonitas.

- Nem a Temari? – perguntou Sasuke arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não o suficiente para ser a mais bonita.

- NEM VEM GAARA! PARA DE MENTIR E DIZ LOGO QUEM VOCÊ ACHA MAIS BONITA!

- Naruto tem razão. Você só ta enrolando. Fala a verdade! – disse Neji, encarando o ruivo, que ficou alguns instantes em silêncio até murmurarr.

- Eu acho a Ino mais bonita.

- SABIA! VOCÊ GOSTA DA YAMANAKA! – gritaram Neji e Sasuke, se levantando e apontando pra Gaara (N/Sasuke: Para com isso! ò.ó)(N/A.: Mas é engraçado! n.n)(N/Neji: Não! É ridículo! ò.ó).

Gaara revirou os olhos e os dois "acusadores" voltaram a se sentar. Novamente todos ficaram em silêncio. Até Shika se pronunciar:

- Vou embora dormir... Essa festa só vai piorar mesmo...

- De jeito nenhum – disse Neji se levantando e pondo-se a frente da porta, de modo que o outro não poderia passar – Não vou perder para as garotas!

- Ai, que problemático. No meu conceito, ficar parado nesse tédio não é divertido...

- Pensei que você gostasse de não fazer nada – desdenhou Sasuke.

- E gosto. Mais prefiro fazer nada em outro lugar. Um mais agradável, sabe?

- Vai querer atender aos pedidos da Temari por uma semana? – perguntou Neji, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Shikamaru encarou-o. Cinco segundos depois voltou a se sentar. Neji falou para todos:

- Ótimo, temos que arrumar o que fazer... Sugestões?

- COMER RAMEN!!!

- Você só pensa em comida, dobe?

- Sabe... – começou Gaara. Os outros garotos olharam pra ele – Já que essa festa é ridícula, podíamos fazer um jogo ridículo... Um que eu não jogo desde que tinha nove anos...

- Que seria?

- Verdade ou Desafio.

* * *

**P.S.:** Quanto ao sobrenome da Tenten, eu não sei se esse é o verdadeiro, e pre falar a verdade eu acho que não é, mas como é esse que aparece na maioria das fics, fika Mitsashi mesmo n.n

**

* * *

**

**Ana-chan: **Primeiro capítulo! Acho que vai ter mais dois ou três... E eu estava pensando em fazer uma continuação, com a semama dos perdedores, mas ainda não decedi quem vai ganhar e quem vai perder. Por isso, respondam que vcs querem que ganhe: Garotas ou Garotos?

**Shika: **Do jeito que vai essa festa, to achando que a gente vai perder ¬¬

**Neji: **Nós não vamos perder!! Somos melhores que elas!! û.u

**Naruto: **EU QUERO RAMEN!!!! - sai correndo pra procurar ramem

**Ana-chan: **EU TAMBÉM!!!! - segue Naruto

**Sasuke:** Aff, que bakas ¬¬...

**Shika: **Ela nem disse para os leitores deixarem reviews...

**Neji: **E daí?

**Shika:** Não devíamos fazer isso por ela?

**Sasuke:** De jeito nenhum, aí ela não continua a fic e nós não vamos ter que jogar Verdade ou Desafio

**Shika:** Só que vamos ficar com imagem de perdedores...

**Silêncio...**

**Neji e Sasuke:** DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! n.n

**Shika:** A autora-baka agradece...

**Ana-chan e Naruto:** - voltando com uma tigela de ramem

**Ana-chan:** Já se despediram?

**Naruto**: - com a boca cheia de ramen - EU NÃO... JA NE! n.n

**Ana-chan:** Vcs quatro tbm... ou eu pioro a situação de vcs no próximo cap.

**Shika:** Ja ne!

**Neji e Sasuke:** Ja ne!... E DEIXEM REVIEWS!

**Ana-chan:** Gaara... Se despeça! Ò.Ó

**Gaara:** Me obrigue!

**Ana-chan:** Ou eu faço vc revelar uma Verdade constragedoramente ridícula no próximo cap! u.û

**Gaara:** O.O Ja ne!

**Ana-chan: **Bjokas e ja ne pessoal!


	2. Jogo Constrangedor

**Declaimer:** _Naruto e cia. não me pertence e sim a Kishimoto-sama. Mas o Gaara ainda vai ser meu!!! ò.ó_

**Ana-chan:** ATUALIZAÇÃO!!! Resposta aos reviews no final do capítulo!

**

* * *

**

**--- Festa do Pijama para Garotos ---  
**Capítulo 2 – Jogo Constrangedor

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

_- Ótimo, temos que arrumar o que fazer... Sugestões?_

_- Sabe... – começou Gaara. Os outros garotos olharam pra ele – Já que essa festa é ridícula, podíamos fazer um jogo ridículo... Um que eu não jogo desde que tinha nove anos..._

_- Que seria?_

_- Verdade ou Desafio._

**Nesse capítulo:**

- Minha nossa, quanta criatividade! – exclamou Neji, revirando os olhos.

- Tem uma idéia melhor?! – perguntou Gaara, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- ENTÃO VAMOS JOGAR TTEBAYO!!!

- Não grite dobe! Vão se arrumando que eu vou buscar uma garrafa.

Sasuke sai da sala e vai para cozinha pegar uma garrafa, enquanto os outros sentam no chão num círculo. Quando volta da cozinha, Sasuke encontra-os assim: Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto e um espaço vazio. O Uchiha senta-se no lugar que sobrou e coloca no meio do círculo uma garrafa.

- Antes de começarmos temos que fazer as regras – disse Sasuke. Vira-se para Gaara – Como são as regras quando você joga?

- Quando eu jogo vale tudo. Só tem uma única regra, a cada três Desafios é obrigatório escolher uma Verdade. E boca da garrafa pergunta e o fundo responde.

- ENTENDI!!! EU COMEÇO GIRANDO A GARRAFA!!! – disse Naruto com sua suave voz.

O loiro gira a garrafa. Segundos depois a garrafa para assim: Neji pergunta, Sasuke responde.

- Verdade ou Desafio?

- Desafio.

- Desafio você a... Beber suco de manga com pimenta.

- Quanta criatividade. Quem é você e o que fez com o gênio Hyuuga? – disse Sasuke revirando os olhos.

Neji vai até a cozinha. Ouvem-se uns barulhos de copo batendo e colher mexendo. Dois minutos depois, o moreno volta com um copo na mão, cheio de um liquido laranja escuro.

- Beba! – disse Neji entregando copo a Sasuke. O Uchiha cheirou o liquido e fez uma careta de nojo.

- O que tem aqui dentro?

- Só manga com pimenta. Bebe logo! Ou ta com medo?

- Claro que não! – disse Sasuke. O garoto tapou o nariz com uma mão e bebeu a mistura num gole só – ARGH!! ESSA COISA TEM UM GOSTO HORRÍVEL!!!

- Tente não vomitar! – disse Gaara rindo.

- Não vou vomitar! – exclamou Sasuke olhando feio para o ruivo.

Segundos depois o garoto colocou uma mão sobre a boca e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro. Os quatro restantes começaram a gargalhar.

- O que... KKKKK... Você... KKKKK... Colocou... KKKKK.. No suco? – perguntou Shikamaru quase chorando de tanto rir.

- Eu... KKK... Coloquei... KKK... Manga... KKK... Pimenta... KKK... Azeite e Vinagre – respondeu Neji, tentando controlar o riso.

Sasuke voltou ligeiramente pálido. Os outros pararam de rir. O Uchiha avançou para o Hyuuga e o ergueu pelo colarinho.

- O QUE VOCÊ COLOCOU NAQUELE SUCO HYUUGA?

- ME SOLTA UCHIHA!!!

- FALA O QUE VOCÊ COLOCOU NO MEU SUCO OU EU TE ENCHO DE PORRADA!!

- EU JÁ DISSE PRA ME SOLTAR!!!

POFT... PAW... PEIM... FLOFT... CLAK… (onomatopéias toscas para os socos da Sasuke XD)

Sasuke começou a surrar Neji sem dó nem piedade. Shika e Naruto rapidamente seguraram Sasuke pelos braços. Gaara segurava Neji, que estava com o olho e a boca roxa.

- Parem de brigar e vamos voltar ao jogo – disse Gaara calmamente.

- NÃO QUERO JOGAR MAIS ESSA (PIIIIIII) DE JOGO – gritou Neji tentando soltar seu braço das mãos de Gaara. Sasuke tentava fazer o mesmo.

- Lembrem-se da aposta – falou Shikamaru.

Sasuke e Neji se encaram por um tempo. Depois puxaram os braços com mais força e conseguiram se soltar. Mas em vez de saírem na porrada outra vez, sentaram-se no chão. Os outros três também se sentaram e Naruto rodou novamente a garrafa. As vitimas são: Naruto pergunta, Gaara responde.

- Verdade ou Desafio?

- Hun... Verdade – respondeu o ruivo fazendo com que todos arregalassem os olhos. Gaara deu de ombros – Não quero correr o risco de passar mal.

- CERTO!!! DEIXA EU PENSAR... QUAL FOI A COISA MAIS IDIOTA, RIDÍCULA E CONSTRANGEDORA QUE VOCÊ JÁ FEZ NA SUA VIDA? E NÃO VALE MENTIR!!!

- Ok... A coisa mais idiota, ridícula e constrangedora que eu já fiz... – de repente Gaara se lembra de uma coisa e eu rosto quase fica tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo – E eu achando que ia levar isso comigo para o túmulo!

- O QUE? O QUE? O QUE? – perguntam os outros quatro curiosos.

- Quando eu tinha cinco anos de idade, a Temari me obrigou a fazer uma coisa que eu sinto vergonha só de pensar.

- O QUE? O QUE? O QUE? – perguntam os outros quatro (de novo), morrendo de curiosidade.

- O Kankuro me zoa por isso até hoje.

- O QUE? O QUE? O QUE? O QUE? – perguntam os outros quatro (novamente), quase em cima de Gaara de tanta curiosidade.

- Ela me vestiu com uma roupa de coelhinho ROSA e me fez falar: "Eu sou um fofo coelhinho saltitante".

Sasuke, Naruto, Shika e Neji trocaram olhares cúmplices e caíram na gargalhada. Gaara emburrou instantaneamente. Quando recuperaram o fôlego, Shikamaru falou:

- Cansei desse jogo, vamos jogar outro?

- O que você sugere? – perguntou Neji limpando as lágrimas do seu olho roxo.

- Que tal... STRIP POKER!

- O que é isso Nara? Ta querendo ver a gente sem roupa é? Não sabia que você jogava nesse time! – zombou Sasuke com o rosto corado, por causa de ter dado tanta risada.

- Aff, ta me estranhando Uchiha? Eu sou homem com H maiúsculo! E vocês não dizem que são gênios? Tão com medo de jogar uma partidinha de poker.

- De jeito nenhum! Tem baralho na sua casa Sasuke? – perguntou Gaara, já desemburrado.

- Tem sim. Espera que eu vou buscar. Vão colocando aquela mesinha que ta do lado da estante aqui no centro da sala.

- E trás um rádio e um Cd também! – lembrou Shika.

Sasuke saiu da sala e foi para o seu quarto pegar o baralho. Gaara arrastou a mesinha que Sasuke havia indicado para o centro da sala, enquanto os outros três foram na cozinha pegar cinco banquinhos. Minutos depois, a sala era ocupada por uma mesinha de centro com cinco bancos em volta, já ocupados pelos garotos. Ao lado havia um rádio e vários Cds.

Sasuke embaralhou as cartas e distribuiu-as para os jogadores. Minutos depois...

- Ahá! Um _Straight Flush_! Ganhei! – falou Shika colocando as cartas na mesa. Os outros jogaram suas cartas na mesa resmungando e praguejando – Quem teve a pontuação mais baixa?

- Pelo visto fui eu! Kuso! – disse Gaara emburrando.

- Pois escolha seu CD e coloque-o no rádio – disse Sasuke, rindo.

- E tem que dançar um pouco antes de tirar uma peça de roupa – Neji disse, fazendo com que os outros o encarassem – Ora! Senão não tem mico!

Gaara se levantou resmungando e pegou os Cds. Achou um que era menos pior e colocou para tocar. A musica começa:

_Please don't stop the music_

O ruivo fecha os olhos e começa a se mexer. Primeiro movimenta apenas os pés, batendo-os em conjunto com a batida da música. Depois, começa a mexer a cintura e dançar. Os outros garotos olham para ele de olhos arregalados. Quando a música foi ficando mais rápida, Gaara colocou as mãos na barra da camiseta preta que usava e começou a levanta-lá devagar.

_I wanna take you away  
__Lets escape into the music  
__DJ let it play  
__I just can't refuse it  
__Like the way you do this  
__Keep on rockin' to it  
__Please don't stop the  
__Please don't stop the music_

Ao final do "music", o ruivo tira a camiseta e começa a rodá-la acima da cabeça, revelando seu peitoral definido, mas mesmo assim continua a dançar (N/A.: x.x Taí o striper que eu quero na minha despedida de solteira -babando-)(N/Gaara: Hentai!)(N/A.: n////n).

Vendo que o garoto havia se empolgado e não ia parar, Neji se levanta e desliga o rádio, fazendo com que Gaara abrisse os olhos.

- Já chega Sabaku. Não se empolgue, não queremos ver isso! – disse Neji voltando a se sentar. Gaara corou e se sentou também.

Após algumas rodadas, o jogo já estava quase empatado. Shika era o único que ainda estava de calça, enquanto os outros já tinham suas peças íntimas expostas. Neji usava uma samba-canção preta, Sasuke uma samba-canção azul e Gaara uma samba-canção vermelha. Naruto era o único de cueca, a qual tinha a cor laranja.

- Distribua logo as cartas Shika. Você vai perder dessa vez – Disse Naruto, esfregando as mãos. Shika distribuiu as cartas. Tempo depois...

- GANHEI!!! UM _FOUR OF A KIND_!!! – gritou Neji, revelando suas cartas. Os outros também abaixaram as cartas.

- Kuso! Perdi! – disse Shika, batendo na mesa.

- Ahá! Pode ir tirar as calças Nara! – disse Sasuke rindo.

Shikamaru se levantou (preguiçosamente) e foi até os Cds. Colocou um que pareceu agradável, mas antes de soltar a franga... Digo, a música... Foi na cozinha donde voltou com uma colher em cada mão. Apertou _Play_ e a música começou:

_Rise up  
__Don't you falling down again?  
__Rise up  
__Its time we break that chains_

Shika começou a dançar o ritmo meio caribenho, chacoalhando as colheres como se fossem maracas. Os outros começaram a rir. Quando chegou ao refrão, o moreno começou a desabotoar a calça jeans preta que usava. Naruto aplaudia no ritmo da música. Shika fez mais uma graça e finalmente tirou o jeans.

Silêncio... Depois uma explosão de risadas. O samba-canção do Nara era extremamente ridículo. Era cor de rosa num tom pink, com vários coraçõezinhos vermelhos.

- Que­ coisa... KKK... Ridícula... KKK... É essa? – disse Neji, quase morrendo de tanto dar risada.

- Você... KKK... Tem um... KKK... Ótimo... KKK... Gosto para­... KKK... Moda, Nara! – Sasuke falou, dando socos na mesa.

- Parem de rir! Não fui eu que comprei essa coisa ridícula – retrucou Shikamaru, sentando-se na mesa.

- Quem... KKK... Foi então? – perguntou Gaara, tentando parar de rir.

- A problemática da Ino! E hoje eu não tinha outra pra vestir, coloquei essa mesmo.

- Ai, é tão ridículo que o teme até ficou branco – comentou Naruto, apontando para o Uchiha, que estava pálido.

- Eu acho que não é isso, Naruto... – disse Neji, olhando para Sasuke. Este levantou de repente, tampando com uma mão a boca, e saiu correndo para o banheiro.

- Cara! Não acredito que ele ainda ta mau por causa do suco! – disse Shika, olhando para a porta que Sasuke havia saído correndo.

- Certo! O que vamos jogar agora? Porque eu não to nem um pouco a fim de ver o que tem dentro das cuecas de vocês – perguntou Gaara, recolocando a roupa.

- Vamos esperar o Sasuke voltar e então decidimos – respondeu Neji, também colocando suas roupas. Shika e Naruto o imitaram.

* * *

**Ana-chan: **Yo minna! Fikei tão contente com os comentários que escrevi mais rápido! Já decidi quem vai ganhar a aposta: AS GAROTAS!!! 

**Neji:** Isso é favoritismo! Sua feminista!

**Ana-chan:** Machista é que eu não podia ser, né gênio? E ninguém pediu sua opinião! Ò.Ó Voltando... Preciso de idéias pra fazer a festa dos garotos ser um fracasso!! Acudan-me!!

**Gaara: **Aff, não consegue fazer nada sozinha!! ¬¬

**Ana-chan: **Não sou tão orgulhosa quanto você Gaara, que prefere morrer caindo dum penhasco do que pedir ajuta para te puxarem u.û! E deixem eu terminar de falar: Bem, as música desse capítulo, pra quem não conhece, foram:

Gaara - _Don't Stop The Music - Rihanna  
_Shika - _Rise Up - Yves Larock_

Obrigada a todos que comenteram, a todos que responderam a minha pergunta do capítulo passado e a **Juju-Chan n.n **que sugeriu o Strip poker. E por falar em poker, para escrever esse capítulo eu tentei aprender a jogar poker. Mas tem tanta regra, estratégia, que eu desisti de aprender ¬¬.

**Naruto: **Você desiste das coisas muito rápido.

**Ana-chan: **Outro dia eu aprendo... Bom é só isso... Bjokas e Ja ne! E vcs se despeçam! -olhar ameaçador para os garotos-

**Naruto: **JA NE PESSOAL!!!

**O Resto: **Ja ne!

* * *

**Respondendo os Reviews**

Entram num quarto cor de rosa bebê uma garota feliz e saltitante e cinco garotos com cara de enterro.

**Ana-chan: **- liga o computador -

**Gaara:** Vai humilhar a gente um pouco mais?

**Ana-chan: **Não, vou ver a popularidade que eu ganho esculachando vocês! n.n

**Garotos: **--'

**Computador: **- faz aquele barulho tosco do Windowns abrindo -

**Ana-chan: **- Abre o FF, faz o login, clika na fic Festa... desmaia - x.x

**Naruto: **ELA MORREU!!! O.O

**Sasuke: **Não nos encha de esperança dobe, ela apenas desmaiou.

**Neji: **E ela desmaiou pq?

**Shika: **Deixe-me ver - mexe no computador - Ah, acho que é pq ela recebeu 15 reviews.

**Gaara: **ELA RECEBEU TUDO ISSO DE REVIEWS SÓ PQ ESCULACHOU A GENTE?

**Naruto: **Ela não vai responder os reviews, não deviamos responder por ela?

**Neji: **Isso a deixaria extremamente irritada...

**Sasuke: **VINGANÇA!!!

**Garotos: **- se apertam em volta do computador -

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Raphaella Uchiha**

**Sasuke: **Outra feminista...

**Neji: **Elas correm atrás de nós, mas gostam quando a gente sofre. Não dá pra entender as mulheres!

**Gaara: **Aff, achei a culpada qu me fez revelar uma verdade constrangedora.. ¬¬

**Naruto: **Obrigado por ler essa joça. A Ana-chan agradece!

**Shika: **O que deu em vc?

**Naruto: **Ana-chan disse pra mim ser mais educado...

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Yuki Blackwell**

**Sasuke:** ¬¬'

**Neji:** ¬¬'

**Gaara:** ¬¬'

**Shika: **¬¬'

**Naruto: **n.n Obrigado por comentar e por gostar! A Ana-chan agradece!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Borboleta escarlate**

**Sasuke: **Será que ninguém tem pena de nós?

**Neji: **São as feminiatas Sasuke, as feministas. Espere um garoto comentar que ele nos apoia.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Hyuuga Florine**

**Gaara: **Legal? Todo mundo gosta de ver a gente ser torturado e esculhambado?

**Naruto: **Obrigado por ler...

**Sasuke:** A Ana-chan agradece, já sabemos disso dobe ¬¬"

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan**

**Shika: **Gostei da idéia dela, aí podiamos fazer as garotas jogarem strip poker.

**Gaara: **Deixa a Temari saber disso...

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**momotoko**

**Gaara: **PODE LEVAR QUE ELA É TODA SUA!!! TIRA ESSA AUTORA BAKA DA PERTO DA GENTE!!!

**Sasuke: **o.O Essa garota é loka..

**Shika: **o.O Nem gardenal resolve o problema dela...

**Naruto: **Uma dica: coma chocolate! A Ana-chan diz que chocolate acalma os nervos. n.n

**Neji: **Então é por isso que ela tá sempre calma, ela tá sempre comendo chocolate!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**rukia-chan**

**Sasuke: **Aff, ela gostou daquela parte ridícula --'

**Neji: **Certo! Sem problema! Eu supero.. --'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Schne Hissi**

**Gaara: **Ela gostou de ver a Ana-chan mandando em mim... Minha reputação foi pro brejo --'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Juju-Chan n.n**

**Gaara: **Agradeço o dica de fazer a gente pagar mico dançando.

**Shika: **Mas que pagou mico foi eu! A Ana-chan não esculachou vc!

**Gaara: **O que eu posso fazer se ela me ama?!

**Shika: **¬¬"

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Brunotop Wealey**

**Gaara: **¬¬" Sem comentários.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Carou-chan**

**Sasuke: **Niguém dá apoio moral pra gente!

**Neji: **É...

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE**

**Gaara: **ELA TA DO NOSSO LADO!!!

**Sasuke: **Obrigado por ler esse joça...

**Neji: **E por nos dar apoio moral!

**Shika: **Deveria haver mais pessoas boas comovc no mundo.

**Naruto: **Ana-chan vai ficar orgulhosa! Vcs agradeceram!

**Os quatro: **¬¬"

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Shikari-san**

**Neji: **Minha reputação... T.T

**Sasuke: **- crise emo-cional - Pq ninguém gosta de mim? TT.TT

**Shika: **Finalmente resolveu assumir que é emo Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **EU NÃO SOU EMO!!! É só uma crise... Pronto, já passou u.u

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Sinjin Hatake**

**Neji: **Minha reputação... T.T

**Shika: **Já sabemos Neji, já sabemos ¬¬"

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Uchiha Yuuki**

**Garotos: **ELA TA DO NOSSO LADO!!!

**Neji: **Mas minha vida amorosa vai muito bem, obrigado.

**Naruto: **Ah, é claro. Vai muito bem...

**Sasuke: **E ela errou numa coisa: Desde quando o Gaara, o Naruto e o Shika são cavalheiros?

**Shika:** Como se vc fose muito cavalheiro, né?

**Sasuke: **Claro que eu sou!

**Gaara: **Vc vive esculachando a Sakura!

**Sasuke: **Ela me irrita!

**Shika: **E esculacha as outras milhões de meninas que correm atrás de vc!

**Sasuke: **... Elas tbm me irritam! u.û

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Sasuke: **Os reviews acabaram, onde vamos agora?

**Shika: **Como está na hora do almoço nós podemos...

**Naruto: **IR COMER RAMEN!!! - sai do quarto -

**Garotos:** ¬¬" - seguem Naruto -

**Ana-chan: **- acordando - Ai, acho que desmaiei... OS 15 REVIEWS!! - senta na cadeira do computador e ve os reviews - Os garotos responderam os reviews... QUE BUNITINHU!!! Eles fizeram um favor pra mim!! Sem eu pedir!! - olhos brilhando - Acho que vou fazer um bolo de chocolate pra eles! - desliga o computador e sai do quarto saltitando -


	3. Amigos, Amigos Apostas a Parte

**Declaimer:** _Naruto e cia. não me pertence e sim a Kishimoto-sama. Mas o Gaara ainda vai ser meu!!! ò.ó_

**Ana-chan:** ATUALIZAÇÃO!!!!

**

* * *

**

**--- Festa do Pijama para Garotos ---  
**Capítulo 3 – Amigos, Amigos... Apostas a Parte

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

_- Certo! O que vamos jogar agora? Porque eu não to nem um pouco a fim de ver o que tem dentro das cuecas de vocês – perguntou Gaara, recolocando a roupa._

_- Vamos esperar o Sasuke voltar e então decidimos – respondeu Neji, também colocando suas roupas. Shika e Naruto o imitaram._

**Nesse capítulo:**

Sasuke voltou pouco tempo depois, mais branco que folha de papel sulfite mergulhada em leite. Ele recolocou sua roupa e se sentou numa poltrona.

- Bom, o que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou novamente o ruivo.

- Hum... MÍMICA DE FILME! – exclamou Sasuke.

- Você não conhece nada mais criativo? – perguntou Neji, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, eu sou bom nesse jogo – respondeu o Uchiha displicentemente.

- Já que não tem nada melhor, vamos jogar isso mesmo – disse Shika, se sentando num sofá.

- Certo! Vou fazer os papeizinhos com nome de filme – disse Sasuke.

Minutos depois, a mesa que havia sido usada para o poker agora sustentava o (grande) peso de um potinho de plástico cheio de papéis.

- DATTEBAYO!! EU COMEÇO!

Naruto pegou um papel e olhou o filme escrito (N/A.: Eu não vou falar qual é porque aí vocês se divertem tentando adivinhar). Pensou por um momento e começou sua mímica.

O loiro dava passos exageradamente forçados, como se estivesse marchando. Ia de um lado para o outro. Depois parou, e bateu em continência como se fosse um soldado.

- Ah já sei! É Barbie e o Quebra Nozes! – exclamou Neji. Os garotos olharam assustados pra ele. Vendo sua mancada, O Hyuuga corou – Não fui eu que assisti, foi a Hinata.

Naruto balançou negativamente a cabeça e continuou sua mímica. Agora ele atirava com uma arma invisível, pelo seu gesto era provavelmente uma metralhadora.

- Eu sei! Eu sei! É o filme Rambo – disse Gaara animado.

Naruto balançou novamente a cabeça e parou pra pensar. Alguns segundos depois, sorriu e recomeçou sua mímica. Colocou as mãos no joelho e começou a rebolar. Sim, ele estava dançando funk. (N/A.: - Batendo a cabeça na parede, morrendo de rir – Não achou engraçado? Tenta imaginar o Naruto dançando funk!)

- Nhá, já sei! É Tropa de Elite! – disse Sasuke, tentando conter o riso. Os outros três não eram tão discretos assim, e gargalhavam sem dó de suas gargantas.

- Acertou Teme! E agora é sua vez! – exclamou o Naruto se sentando no chão – Espero nunca mais ter que fazer isso de novo.

Sasuke pegou um papel e olhou o que estava escrito. Sorriu triunfante. Não acertariam essa.

O moreno fechou um olho. Em frente ao outro, colocou suas mão fechadas, uma na frente da outra, como se fosse uma luneta. Virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa.

- Procurando Nemo! – exclamou o Hyuuga. Todos olharam pra ele de novo.

- O Neji, se você ficar dando essas mancadas eu vou começar a estranhar – disse Gaara, encarando o moreno.

- Ah, é culpa da Hinata! Ela fica assistindo esses filmes toscos e o pai dela me obriga a assistir com ela!

- De qualquer jeito, não é esse filme! – disse Sasuke, voltando a sua mímica.

Agora ele andava de um jeito muito estranho. Com as duas levantadas e os braços meio abertos. Colocava um pé na frente do outro, o que fazia com que rebolasse. Os garotos explodiram em risadas.

- Cara, você ta parecendo uma bicha! – disse Shika, tentando não rir – E eu já sei que filme é: Piratas do Caribe!

- Acertou! – disse Sasuke – Sua vez! E nem uma palavra disso com ninguém, ouviram?

Shika, ainda rindo, pegou um papel. Olhou o que estava escrito e murmurou um "Que problemático". Pensou por alguns instantes e começou sua mímica.

O moreno começa a andar todo duro, como se não tivesse articulação. E fazia com a boca uns barulhos toscos, que ele devia imaginar que era de robótica.

- Robocopy! – exclamou Naruto.

Shika acenou que não.

- Então é Eu Robô! – exclamou Sasuke.

Shika novamente acenou que não.

- Então é Transformers! – exclamou Neji. Todos olharam pra ele novamente – Ah, nem vem. Esse filme é muito show! E não é de criança!

- E você acertou! Sua vez Neji! – disse Shika, se sentando no sofá.

O garoto de olhos perolados pegou um papel. Ao ver o que estava escrito fez uma careta.

- Aproveitem que essa vai ser fácil – disse ele, enquanto desamarrava as pontas do cabelo.

O moreno deixou que seus longos cabelos negros cobrissem totalmente seu rosto. Depois esticou os braços para frente e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, como se fosse um zumbi.

- Ah! Essa eu sei! É O Chamado! – exclamou Gaara sorrindo animado – Esse filme é muito legal! Sete dias... KKKKK...

- Eu disse que tava fácil! Sua vez... – falou Neji, amarrando as pontas do seu cabelo.

O ruivo pegou um papel e viu o que estava escrito. Fez uma cara pensativa e depois falou.

- Tem uma vassoura na sua casa, Sasuke?

- Tem sim. Quer que eu vá buscar? – perguntou o moreno, recebendo um "Sim" como resposta. Levantou-se e foi buscar a vassoura.

- E me de essas duas almofadas Shika. – pediu o ruivo apontando para as duas almofadas que Nara segurava.

- Ta aqui a vassoura!

Gaara pegou as almofadas e colocou-as no chão perto dos seus pés. Depois colocou a vassoura entra as almofadas e falou:

- Prestem atenção!

O ruivo começou a puxar a vassoura do meio das almofadas, como se ela estivesse difícil de sair. Fingiu empregar mais força e tirou a vassoura, erguendo-a como se fosse uma espada.

- Eu sei! Os Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda! – O Uchiha exclamou – Numa versão muito tosca, é claro!

- Haha, engraçadinho... Mas acertou! Sua vez!

- NÃO! – gritou Naruto. Os outros olharam pra ele – Já ta anoitecendo e a gente não comeu nada ainda... Eu só comi um lanchinho antes de vir pra cá! EU TO COM FOME!

- E o pior é que ele tem razão. – concordou Sasuke.

Então os cinco shinobis organizaram a sala e foram para a cozinha. Ao chegar lá, Sasuke perguntou:

- Muito bem, qual dos marmanjos sabe cozinhar?

- Nhá! Nem olhe pra mim! Eu só como ramen instantâneo – disse Naruto, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Aff, eu nem sei cozinhar! – confessou o Hyuuga, sentando-se numa cadeira que havia na cozinha.

- Eu muito menos – falou Gaara, também se sentando em uma cadeira.

- Eu só sei fazer ovo frito – comentou Shika, olhando para o dono da casa.

- Então se dependesse de vocês morreríamos de fome – ironizou o moreno de cabelos rebeldes – Sorte de vocês que eu sou um moço muito prendado e sei cozinhar!

- Ah, é claro! O Uchiha é "uma ótima dona-de-casa"!! – exclamou Neji, revirando os olhos.

- Quer comer ou vai continuar com essas piadinhas infames? – perguntou Sasuke, levemente irritado.

- Certo "Moço Prendado", o que temos que fazer para ajudar? – perguntou Gaara, sorrindo de canto.

- Primeiro parar com essas graçinhas! Segundo, Naruto e Gaara peguem duas panelas e uma frigideira ali daquele armário. Neji e Shika me ajudem com os ingredientes.

Os garotos fizeram o que Sasuke mandou. Neji, Shika e Sasuke preparavam os ingredientes, enquanto Gaara e Naruto pegavam as panelas.

- Segura essa! E essa! – disse Naruto pegando as panelas e empurrando-as para o braço de Gaara – E eu não alcanço a frigideira.

- Então pega uma cadeira! – disse Gaara, revirando os olhos.

- Não precisa! Eu pulo e alcanço – respondeu o loiro, pulando que nem uma besta tentando alcançar a frigideira que estava em cima de uma panela de ferro, provavelmente muito pesada – Peguei!... Ops!

Um estrondo enorme ecoou pela cozinha. Naruto havia mesmo pegado a frigideira, mas como ela veio também a panela de ferro que caiu bem encima do... Pé direito do Gaara.

- AI!!!!! – gritou Gaara largando as panelas que segurava para segurar agora seu pé e sair pulando pela cozinha – SEU BAKA INÚTIL!

- Desculpa Gaara! – disse o loiro sorrindo amarelo e passando uma mão pela nuca. Gaara se sentou numa cadeira e tirou seu tênis. Seu pé estava vermelho e inchado.

- Você quebrou meu pé! – falou o ruivo alisando o pé.

- Aff, que tempestade Gaara! – disse Sasuke revirando os olhos - E dá pra dar logo as panelas!

- Ta aqui! – disse Naruto entregando as três panelas para o moreno.

- E agora saia de perto! Você é um perigo! – disse Sasuke, colocando as panelas no fogo.

Panelas ao fogo! Numa delas, Neji preparava arroz orientado pelas ordens de Sasuke. Na outra Sasuke preparava uma sopa. Na frigideira, Shika fritava ovos.

Gaara ainda alisava seu pé direito olhando feio para Naruto, que estava ao seu lado olhando os três garotos ao fogão.

- Gaara, porque você não sabe cozinhar? – perguntou Naruto, sem olhar para o ruivo.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você, eu suponho!

- Porque você gosta de ramen instantâneo? – perguntou o loiro surpreso, encarando Gaara.

- Não, baka! Vou mudar a frase: pelo mesmo motivo que o Neji, eu suponho!

- Ah, ta... – Naruto voltou a olhar os três "cozinheiros" – Neji, porque você não sabe cozinhar?

- Não é muito óbvio Dobe? – quem respondeu foi Sasuke.

- Ah... Não.

- É porque ele é um inútil e porque tem quem cozinhe por ele! – respondeu Shika.

- Ah, ta!

- Eu não sou um inútil! – exclamou Neji olhando feio para Shika – Estou fazendo arroz!

Shikamaru não retrucou, somente revirou os olhos e voltou à sua tarefa. Minutos depois, terminou o "serviço". Sasuke e Neji também.

- Bom, agora temos que esperar o arroz e a sopa cozinharem – disse o "mestre cuca" Uchiha – Podemos esperar vendo televisão.

Os cinco foram para sala, Gaara mancando é claro, e ligaram a tv. Deixaram num canal que estava passando um filme de luta. Alguns minutos depois, Naruto se levantou dizendo que iria beber água.

- Não toque nas panelas! – alertou Sasuke sem parar de olhar para a tv.

- Ta bom – respondeu o Uzumaki. Nem se passou um minuto e um grito pode ser ouvido da cozinha – AI!!!

Os quatro que assistiam tv foram correndo para a cozinha, onde encontraram Naruto balançando o braço direito. Podia ser visto nesse braço uma mancha bem vermelha.

- O que você fez, Dobe?

- Encostei sem querer na panela!

Sasuke murmurou um "Baka!" andando em direção a um armário da cozinha. Abriu-o e tirou de lá uma caixinha branca.

- Kit-médico – disse Sasuke entregando a caixa à Naruto – Se vira!

Naruto disse que ia ao banheiro para jogar água na queimadura e os outros quatro voltaram a assistir o filme. Quando Naruto voltou, passava uma pomada na queimadura, fazendo caretas. Sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Sasuke.

- Fica quieto, porque ta na parte mais interessante no filme – avisou Sasuke, sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

E o filme parecia estar interessante mesmo. Tão interessante que eles esqueceram que tinham duas panelas ao fogo. E todos sabem o que acontece quando uma panela é esquecida no fogo. Bom, pelo menos as mulheres sabem.

- Que cheiro é esse? – perguntou Shika, ao sentir um odor estranho no ar.

- Não fui eu! – exclamou Naruto, levantando as mãos.

- E não foi você mesmo dobe! Esquecemos as panelas! – exclamou Sasuke, correndo desesperado para a cozinha.

O estado da comida era deplorável, estava tudo queimado. Sasuke suspirou e disse:

- Nossa comida já era! Vamos ter que comprar algo pronto no mercado.

- RAMEN INSTANTÂNEO!!

- E vai ter que ser isso mesmo. Quem vem comigo? – perguntou Sasuke, no que Neji ergueu a mão – Ótimo, vocês três – apontou para Gaara, Naruto e Shika – Joguem esse comida fora.

Sasuke e Neji saíram e os três restantes fizeram o que Sasuke falou. Depois voltaram pra sala.

- Essa festa está se saindo uma grade dor de cabeça – comentou Gaara, se sentando numa poltrona.

- Isso é o que dá apostar com aquelas problemáticas!

- O que será que elas estão fazendo agora...

(-- Flash para a Festa das Garotas – Casa da Tenten --)

Ouviam-se gritos pela casa. Todas as garotas vestiam pijamas brancos. Bom, nem tão branco assim, pois elas estavam manchadas de tinta. Elas corriam de um lado para o outro lançando bexigas cheias de tinta nas umas nas outras.

- Desvia dessa se for capaz testuda! – gritou Ino, jogando uma bexiga em Sakura. Essa não conseguiu desviar e ganhou mais uma mancha amarela na roupa.

- Presta atenção Ino! – exclamou Tenten dando uma bexigada no cabelo da loira, que agora tinha uma mancha roxa.

Ino revidou e acertou uma bexiga rosa na coxa de Tenten, mas ganhou uma na barriga de Sakura. Perto dali, Hinata corria e gritava com Temari a perseguindo com várias bexigas.

(-- Voltando para a Festa dos Garotos – Casa da Sasuke --)

Sasuke e Neji voltaram e deram a triste notícia que o mercado já tinha fechado. Ou seja, teriam que ficar sem jantar.

- E o que vamos fazer agora? – resmungou Shika.

- Ir dormir com fome! Essa festa já me deixou estressado! – começou Sasuke emburrado – Por mim essa festa pode ser considerada um fracasso e assim perdemos a aposta. E com licença, porque eu ainda to passando mal por causa do suco do Neji.

Sasuke foi para o banheiro. Os quatro que ficaram na sala se entreolharam. Neji suspirou e se sentou numa poltrona.

- Por mim essa festa também foi um fracasso – confessou Gaara – Meu pé ta doendo, eu paguei mico no Verdade ou Desafio, paguei mico no Strip Poker! É demais pra uma tarde só!

- Também não gostei da festa... Meu braço ta ardendo!- reclamou Naruto, assoprando sua queimadura.

- Eu também não gostei de ganhar um olho roxo! – comentou Neji, apontando para seu olho que já estava pra lá de roxo e inchado – O Sasuke quase me deixa cego!

- E você está me fazendo vomitar as tripas! – exclamou Sasuke, que nesse momento voltava do banheiro.

- Bom, então o jeito é nos darmos por vencidos e atender as mordomias daquelas problemáticas.

Os garotos se entreolharam. Então todos concordaram com cabeça.

- Já que já está decidido que perdemos, o que podemos fazer para aproveitar os últimos minutos da festa? – perguntou Gaara.

- Ir dormir! Já aconteceram acidentes demais por hoje – falou Sasuke – Vamos pegar os colchões e colocá-los aqui na sala.

Sasuke pegou o colchão do seu quarto e os outros quatro, colchões dos quartos de hóspede. Arrastaram os sofás e as poltronas para os cantos, espalharam os colchões pela sala e foram dormir.

Minutos se passaram e eles já adormeceram, menos Gaara, é claro. Shikamaru dormia de bruços, completamente largado, e roncava sonoramente. Naruto estava do mesmo jeito, só que não roncava. Sasuke dormia de lado, abraçando uma almofada. Neji dormia de barriga pra cima, com as mãos na nuca. Gaara estava igual ao Neji, mas só estava com os olhos fechados.

A noite, comparada a tarde, foi bem tranqüila. Sasuke levantava de hora em hora para ir ao banheiro vomitar. Naruto acordava de vez em quando para beber água ou passar pomada na queimadura. Neji acordou uma vez só, de madrugada, para passar gelo no olho. Já Shika nem se mexia.

O dia seguinte mudaria muito as suas vidas. Mas pelo menos já estavam preparados para a derrota. E a humilhação, é claro!

* * *

**Ana-chan: **Yo minna! Arigatou pelos reviews! Adoro vcs! n.n... Bom, próximo capítulo vai ser a decisão da aposta, depois vai ter mais sete capítulos com os sete dias da semana dos perdedores. 

**Sasuke: **Ou seja, a gente!

**Ana-chan: **Não seja tão pessimista! Vocês ainda não perderam aposta! E se a festa das garotas foi pior que a de vocês?

**Gaara: **O único jeito da festa delas ter sido pior que a nossa é fazendo a casa da Tenten explodir!

**Ana-chan:** Nhá! Então fique aí se lamentando! Bem, quero agradecer a algumas pessoas:  
A minha prima, **Kah Almofadinhas Black**, por ter me ajudado na mímica dos filmes;  
A **Sinjin Hatake**, que deu a idéia da mimíca de filme;  
E a **Juju-Chan n.n**, que deu a idéia da brincadeira que as meninas estavam brincando.

**Neji: **Anotou todos os nomes Shika?

**Shika: **Uhum...

**Sasuke: **Ótimo! As três esperem nossa "agradável" visita!

**Ana-chan: **Aff, como vocês reclamam! Bom, por hoje é só! Bjokas e ja ne!

**Garotos: **...

**Ana-chan: **Mas será que todos capítulos vai ser a mesma coisa? Se despeçam!

**Garotos: **...

**Ana-chan: **Ou a semana dos perdedores pode ser pior!

**Garotos: **...

**Gaara: **Chantagista! Você mesmo disse que nós ainda não perdemos!

**Ana-chan: **Pense por esse lado, mesmo se as garotas perderem, elas não vão facilitar para o seu lado!

**Garotos: **...

**Ana-chan: **Mal educados! Envergonham o seu clã!

**Sasuke e Neji: **O.O Ja ne!

**Ana-chan: **E não é assim que Kages se comportam!

**Naruto e Gaara: **O.O Ja ne!

**Ana-chan: **Shika se despeça ou eu faço a Temari te obrigar a correr o dia inteiro!

**Shika: **Tudo menos isso! Ja ne!

* * *

**Respondendo aos Reviews**

Quarto cor de rosa bebê. Uma garota, sentada numa cadeira, liga o computador enquanto cinco rapazes, sentados numa cama cuidadosamente desarrumada, estão com cara de enterro.

**Computador: **- faz o barulho tosco do Windowns abrindo -

**Sasuke: **E lá vai nossa integridade, mais uma vez, pro espaço --'

**Neji: **E aí, qual é o ipobe da nossa desgraça?

**Ana-chan: **Uau! 27 reviews! E quase o dobro do capítulo passado!

**Gaara: **É, realmente pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco.

**Ana-chan: **Pelo o que eu vejo aqui, tem muitos que lhe dão "apoio moral"

**Shika: **Então o que está esperando para respondê-los!?

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Hyuuga Florine**

**Sasuke: **Obrigado pela parte que me toca ¬¬'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**momotoko**

**Ana-chan: **Espero não ter atrasado muito! n.n

**Gaara: **Pois por mim poderia ter demorado mais. Aí essa loka te sequestrava e eu me livrava de vc!

**Ana-chan: **¬¬'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**fuue-chan**

**Shika: **Ela tem razão! Ainda bem que o Lee não está aqui!

**Sasuke: **Imagina ele no Strip Poker!

**Neji: **Pra ficar com pesadelos? Não, obrigado!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Brunotop Wealey**

**Gaara: **Não gosto desse cara.

**Ana-chan: **Eu gosto, as fics dele são muito divertidas!

**Gaara: **Sabia que eu não te entendo? Vc diz que gosta de mim, mas gosta de ler fics desses manés que ficam me esculachando!

**Ana-chan: **Nhá! Vc precisa aprender a ser mais humilde!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Ayuka-chan**

**Sasuke: **Meio contaditória ela, não?

**Naruto: **Veja pelo lado bom, em parte ela nos apoia!

**Gaara: **Veja pelo lado ruim, pela mesma quantidade de parte ela quer que a gente sofra!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Quartzo Cristal**

**Sasuke: **Falam que eu sou emo, falam que eu sou gay, um me faz vomitar até as tripas, minha família foi assassinada pelo meu próprio irmão! Todos me odeiam?

**Ana-chan: **Não, vc é que tem o maior fã-clube!

**Sasuke: **Isso não alivia minha dor!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Schne Hissi**

**Ana-chan: **Vcs deveriam ser stripers! Olha a popularidade que ganhariam!

**Garotos: **--' Sem cometários!

**Ana-chan: **Pelo menos ganhariam um bom dinheiro...

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Juju-Chan n.n**

**Gaara: **Pricisamos dar um jeito nessa garota, ela que tá sugerindo as idéias maldosas!

**Ana-chan: **Ela tá até sendo boazinha com vcs! Eu faria coisa pior!

**Neji: **Nem quero saber o que é...

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan**

**Shika: **Tava demorando pra alguém me zuar!

**Gaara: **E que história é essa de "Pede pro Gaara se vistir de coelhinho rosa pra me entregar uma caixa de bombom na Páscoa"?

**Ana-chan: **Isso daria uma ótima fanfic!

**Gaara: **Nem pense!

**Ana-chan: **Tarde de mais! Já pensei!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Namikaze Otsugua**

**Sasuke: **Adorei seu review! --'

**Ana-chan:** Recompensa por abandonar seus amigos e se juntar ao irmão gêmeo do Michael Jackson! E olha que até ele se veste melhor que o Orochimala... Aquela roupa dele é o cúmulo do rídiculo!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Yuki Blackwell**

**Ana-chan: **Eu tenho dó deles sim, me dá um aperto no coração zoa com eles! Mas em parte eles merecem!

**Sasuke: **Vc é uma péssima imfluencia para os outros! A garota vai fazer a "mistura do mal" para os amigos dela!

**Ana-chan: **O que eu posso fazer? Eles devem merecer isso!

**Gaara: **Vc tbm merece uma coisa... Um ano no hospício!

**Ana-chan: **Nhá, não! Não quero ir para a Akatsuki!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Deby20**

**Gaara: **Já não basta uma me perseguindo, agora vem outra! Ana-chan, para de chamar suas amigas aki!

**Ana-chan: **- fogo nos olhos - Elas não são minhas amigas, são minha rivais na disputa pelo seu amor!

**Gaara: **Aff... Dor de cabeça...

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Hyuuga Aoi**

**Neji: **Hentai!

**Sasuke: **E pra sua imformação minhas mãos não estavam sujas!

**Ana-chan: **Sabe, acho que eu vou fazer uma fic em que vcs são stripers. Vai dar ibope!

**Gaara:** Nem pense!

**Ana-chan: **Tarde de mais! Já pensei!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Mih Aleghiari**

**Ana-chan: **Não to dizendo que strip dá ibope!

**Gaara: **Quem se importa com ibope!?

**Ana-chan: **Aff... Esquece! Ou vc vai começar a ficar chato!

**Naruto: **Ele já é um chato!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Priscy-Lockheart**

**Shika: **Por mim isso pode demorar o quanto quiser --'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Binutti-chan**

**Garotos: **¬¬'

**Ana-chan: **Pode deixar n.n

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Sinjin Hatake**

**Sasuke: **Taí uma das culpadas!

**Shika: **Ela é minha fã!

**Gaara: **Então esconda-a da Temari!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Carou-chan**

**Sasuke: **Ah, é claro! Façam minha casa pegar fogo!

**Ana-chan: **Cheguei a considerar essa idéia...

**Sasuke: **E por que não a escreveu?

**Ana-chan: **Fiquei com pena de vc n.n

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Aninha-Carolina-chan**

**Ana-chan: **Nhá! Minha xará!

**Gaara: **Vestir de mulher? Isso é os micos dos micos!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Raphaella Uchiha**

**Ana-chan: **Nhá! Tenho uma fã! \o/

**Gaara:** --'

**Sasuke: **E nem ningúem devia apoiar! As mulheres são loucas!

**Neji: **Convencido, eu? E nem que compreendê-las! Como Sasuke disse vcs são loucas!

**Naruto: **Obrigado Rapha-chan! n.n

**Shika: **Adianta eu dizer que não fui eu que comprei aquela "cuequinha"?

**Ana-chan: **Pode deixar que eu vou continuar assim! E VIVA O FEMINISMO! \o/

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Kah Almofadinhas Black**

**Sasuke: **Não me diga que é sua prima?

**Ana-chan: **É sim! n.n

**Shika: **Não vou nem comentar mais sobre o fato...

**Neji: **Bunitinhu?! Tinha que ser prima da Ana-chan mesmo!

**Gaara: **¬¬'

**Naruto: **RAMEN!! É CLARO QUE EU VOU!!

**Sasuke: **Eu não sou... EMO!!

**Ana-chan: **- dá um pedala no Sasuke - Não grite com minha prima!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Mih Medeiros**

**Ana-chan: **Continue lendo pq daqui pra frente a história tende a ficar melhor!

**Gaara: **É, para as garotas!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**xD-Chan**

**Ana-chan: **O momento está chegando! E tem toda razão: Gaara is the best! \o/

**Gaara: **--'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Ana**

**Ana-chan: **Outra xará! \o/

**Neji: **Estava pesquizando: Ana Carolina é mesmo um nome comum. Espero que nem todas sejam iguais a você!

**Ana-chan: **Não se preocupe! Outra pessoa igual a mim é impossível

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Etecetera**

**Shika: **Impressão minha ou ela me ama?

**Gaara: **Impressão sua ¬¬'

**Naruto: **Eu tenho uma mãe!

**Ana-chan: **Eu pensei em colocar vcs jogando Twister...

**Neji: **E pq não colocou?

**Ana-chan: **Preguiça...

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Pandora Potter-jm**

**Gaara: **Meiga? Francamente! Dispenso uma esposa como essa!

**Sasuke: **Idem!

**Ana-chan: **E uma como eu?

**Gaara: **Piorou!

**Ana-chan: **TT.TT

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku**

**Ana-chan: **Não disse que esculachar dá ibope!

**Neji: **Vc naum sabe como isso nos alegra! --'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Ana-chan: **Nhá! Os reviews acabaram...

**Sasuke: **Posso perguntar uma coisa que eu morro de curiosidade pra saber?

**Ana-chan: **Claro!

**Sasuke: **Vc tem algum problema na boca pra ficar falando esse "Nhá!" a todo momento?

**Ana-chan: **Não... ¬¬'

**Naruto: **VAMOS COMER RAMEN NA CASA DA PRIMA DA ANA-CHAN!

**Ana-chan: **Vão vocês! Eu e o Gaara vamos tomar um sorvete!

**Gaara: **Quem disse?

**Ana-chan: **Eu disse! E vc nem pense em recusar! Ja ne pessoal! - sai arrastando Gaaara -

**Naruto: **RAMEN!! - sai correndo -

**Sasuke, Neji e Shika: **--'

**Shika: **Vamos jogar Go?

**Sasuke e Neji: **Ok..

**Sasuke, Neji e Shika: **- saem -


	4. Sim, nós perdemos!

**Declaimer:** _Naruto e cia. não me pertence e sim a Kishimoto-sama. Mas o Gaara ainda vai ser meu!!! ò.ó_

**Ana-chan:** ATUALIZAÇÃO!!!!

**

* * *

**

**--- Festa do Pijama para Garotos ---  
**Capítulo 4 – Sim, nós perdemos!

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

_- Bom, então o jeito é nos darmos por vencidos e atender as mordomias daquelas problemáticas._

_Os garotos se entreolharam. Então todos concordaram com cabeça._

_- Já que já está decidido que perdemos, o que podemos fazer para aproveitar os últimos minutos da festa? – perguntou Gaara._

_- Ir dormir! Já aconteceram acidentes demais por hoje – falou Sasuke – Vamos pegar os colchões e colocá-los aqui na sala._

_O dia seguinte mudaria muito as suas vidas. Mas pelo menos já estavam preparados para a derrota. E a humilhação, é claro!_

**Nesse capítulo:**

O dia seguinte chagou mais rápido que os meninos podiam esperar. Gaara foi o que se levantou primeiro e já se trancou no banheiro, levando consigo a mochila que havia trazido. Sasuke foi o segundo a acordar; também ia se dirigir ao banheiro mais ele ainda estava ocupado por Gaara.

Quando Neji acordou foi que Gaara saiu do banheiro e Sasuke entrou resmungando algo sobre seu estomago. O ruivo pegou dinheiro e disse que ia comprar algo para o café da manhã. Neji foi direto para cozinha pegar gelo para seu olho.

Sasuke saiu do banheiro e foi para sala, onde encontrou o Hyuuga com um saco de gelo no olho e o Nara e o Uzumaki dormindo profundamente.

- Cada o Gaara? – perguntou ele, vendo que faltava o quinto elemento (N/A.: Péssimo trocadilho, mas tudo bem, eu supero --').

- Foi compra nosso café da manhã.

- Ele ainda tava mancando?

- Tava sim.

- Então é melhor esperar sentado porque vai demorar! – disse o Uchiha se sentando no sofá – E como vai o olho?

- Roxo, inchado e dolorido! – respondeu o outro moreno – E agora eu vou usar o banheiro. Com licença.

Neji se levantou, pegou sua mochila e foi para o banheiro. Sasuke balançou a cabeça rindo e olhou para os dois dorminhocos.

- Esses dois foram o que menos sofreram... Por pouco tempo – pensou ele.

Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, de onde voltou com duas canecas cheias de água. Sem dó nem piedade jogou o liquido nos dois garotos adormecidos. Os dois acordaram assustados.

- AH!! ENCHENTE!! MULHERES, CRIANÇAS E EU PRIMEIRO!! – gritou Naruto.

Sasuke caiu na gargalhada, junto com Shika. Mas o segundo logo parou de rir e olhou feio para o primeiro.

- Não tinha um jeito mais seco de acordar a gente, não? Ta querendo ficar que nem o Neji?

- Opa! O que tem eu? – perguntou o Hyuuga, que havia voltado do banheiro. Ele olhou para Sasuke com os copos na mão e depois para os dois garotos encharcados. Caiu na gargalhada.

- HEI! ONDE TÁ O GAARA?

- Foi comprar o café da manhã. Mas ele ainda estava mancando. – respondeu Neji, se sentando numa poltrona.

- Então vai demorar – disse Shika se levantando e pegando sua mochila – To indo tomar banho!

- AH! E EU?

- Espera, oras! – respondeu o moreno.

Shika ficou um tempo no banheiro. E Gaara ainda não tinha voltado. Depois Naruto foi tomar banho. E nada do Gaara aparecer. Um minuto... Dois minutos... Quinze minutos... Trinta minutos... Só depois de quarenta e cinco minutos foi que Gaara voltou, carregando duas sacolas.

- Até que fim! Tudo bem que você esteja mancando, mais demorou demais! – reclamou Sasuke, pegando as sacolas de Gaara e indo pra cozinha.

- Não foi culpa minha! É que quando eu tava voltando do mercado eu encontrei o Lee. Aí demorou dez minutos pra mim me livrar dele. Depois eu encontrei o Shino e o Kiba, e eles me deram um recado das garotas.

- Que recado? – perguntou Neji curioso.

- É pra gente estar na Floricultura da Yamanaka daqui a meia hora.

- O RANGO TA PRONTO!!! – gritou Sasuke da cozinha.

Naruto foi o primeiro a se levantar e ir correndo para cozinha. O segundo foi Neji, o terceiro Shika e o último Gaara. Tomaram calmamente o café da manhã. Sasuke foi ao banheiro "vomitar as tripas" e Naruto foi passar pomada na queimadura de seu braço. Restaram somente Neji, Gaara e Shika na cozinha.

- Nara, lave a louça! – mandou Neji.

- Porque eu?

- Porque eu estou mandando!

- Que saco – reclamou Shika, mas mesmo assim foi lavar a louça.

Dez minutos depois lá estavam os cinco garotos andando devagar pela rua. Sasuke estava bem pálido. Naruto andava abanando o braço queimado e reclamando. Neji andava de cabeça baixa, para ninguém ver seu olho roxo. Gaara andava mancando. Shika andava normalmente, agradecendo por ainda estar intacto.

Quando chegaram ao lugar marcado, as garotas já estavam lá e conversavam animadamente. Quando as kunoichis viram o estado deles caíram na gargalhada.

- Cara, vocês fizeram... KKK... Uma festa... KKK... Ou foram... KKK... A uma guerra? – perguntou Temari, quase morrendo de tanto rir.

- Acho... KKK... Que foi... KKK... Um grande desafio... KKK... Para eles fazer... KKK... Essa festa! – exclamou Sakura.

- Ah, riam! Riam mesmo da desgraça do outro! – resmungou Sasuke irritado.

- Mas... KKK... Espera... O que aconteceu com vocês? – perguntou Tenten, se acalmando um pouco.

- Acho contarem sobre sua festa primeiro – falou Shika.

- Ok! Mas vamos nos sentar! – disse Ino, caminhando para a praça da cidade.

Chegando lá, as garotas se sentaram em um banco e os garotos sentaram-se no chão ou ficaram de pé. Ino começou a contar:

- Bem, primeiro nós conversamos um pouco sobre diversos assuntos. Como vocês diriam, sobre coisas de garota. Depois jogamos Verdade ou Desafio, o que não foi nada surpreendente, porque as verdades nós já sabíamos e os desafios foram muitos ridículos. Depois jogamos alguns jogos de baralho. Em seguida, cantamos algumas músicas, o que foi até agradável já que todas nós cantamos bem. Depois jogamos Twister. A Temari e A Tenten ganharam. Depois brincamos de Paint Ball. Foi hilário ver a Hinata correndo da Temari. Depois fizemos sushi para o jantar e um bolo de chocolate para a sobremesa. Conversamos mais um pouco e fomos dormir.

- Resumindo, a festa de vocês foi ótima! Certo Hinata-sama? – perguntou Neji à prima, já que fora ela a incumbida de avaliar a festa feminina.

- C-cer-to Neji-nii-san – respondeu a Hyuuga.

- Agora qual dos cinco vai contra sobre a festa masculina? – perguntou Sakura entusiasmada.

- O Shika conta – Disse Sasuke.

- Que saco... Tudo eu! Mas tudo bem, eu conto! Primeiro nos ficamos em silencio por mais de uma hora. Aí, começamos a conversar sobre ga... Digo, sobre assuntos de garoto. Depois o Gaara sugeriu que jogássemos Verdade ou Desafio. Neji desafiou Sasuke a beber um suco de manga com pimenta, mas colocou dentro também azeite e vinagre. Resultado, Sasuke até agora ta passando mal, mas se vingou deixando o olho do Hyuuga roxo. Depois o Naruto perguntou uma verde para Gaara: Qual a coisa mais ridícula que ele já fez na vida. Ele respondeu que foi quando a Temari vestiu ele de coelhinho _rosa_ e o fez falar uma frase _meiga_. Depois nós jogamos Strip Poker, e ninguém ganhou, ficou tudo empatado. Em seguida...

- Em seguida uma ova! – interrompeu Gaara – Ta contando a desgraça de todo mundo, então tem que contar a sua!

- Isso mesmo! – apoiou Sasuke – Desembucha Nara!

- Ah! Ta bom! Na ultima rodada do Strip Poker eu era o único que ainda estava de calça. Mas então eu perdi. E Tava usando aquele samba-canção que a Ino me deu de presente de aniversário.

- Eu... KKK... Não... KKK... Acredito... KKK... Que perdi... KKK... Isso! – exclamou Ino, se matando de rir.

- O que tem o samba-canção Ino? – perguntou a outra loira, com a testa ligeiramente enrugada.

- Ele é ridículo! Eu dei pro Shika só por zoação! É um rosa pink com coraçõezinhos vermelhos!

Todas as garotas caíram na gargalhada. Shika pigarreou e perguntou:

- Posso continuar?

- Pode, pode – respondeu Temari, recuperando o fôlego.

- Muito bem, em seguida jogamos Mímica de filme. A parte mais engraçada foi o Naruto dançando funk! E o Sasuke imitando o Capitão Jack Sparrow. Depois, fomos para cozinha preparar o jantar. Descobri que o Gaara e o Neji são folgados e não sabem cozinhar. O Naruto nem se fala! Eu fiz o ovo frito. Já o Sasuke é "moço muito prendado que sabe cozinhar".

- Então já ta pronto pra casar! – exclamou Ino, rindo. Sasuke corou.

- O mesmo não se pode dizer do Naruto, porque ele é um desastre até na cozinha – continuou Shika – Ele derrubou uma panela de ferro no pé do Gaara, por isso que ele ta mancando. E depois queimou o braço numa panela. Só que ocorreu um outro acidente. Nos distraímos com a tv e deixamos a comida queimar. Então tivemos que ir dormir com fome. E esse foi a nossa "festa".

- Resumindo, a festa de vocês foi uma porcaria! Certo? – perguntou Temari, no que todos os meninos concordaram com a cabeça.

- TCHA! GANHAMOS!!! – gritou Sakura. Ela, Tenten e Ino estavam abraçadas e davam pulinhos.

- Muito bem, meu primeiro pedido é... – começou Temari, mas foi interrompida por Sasuke.

- Temari, nós quase nos matamos nessa festa! Não dá pra deixar a gente descansar hoje e amanhã vocês começam a fazer os pedidos?

- Hum... Espera.

As meninas se reuniram numa rodinha e ficaram cochichando. Até Tenten dar a sentença:

- Certo, podem descansar. Mas amanhã vocês vêm pra cá no mesmo horário, ok?

Os garotos saíram dali o mais rápido possível, antes que elas mudassem de idéia. As garotas continuaram conversando.

- Quem diria hein? Os quatro melhores ninjas de Konoha e o Kazekage de Suna não conseguiram nem saíram ilesos de uma festinha do pijama! – disse Tenten, fazendo as outras rirem.

- Bem feito! Eles acham que são bons em tudo e agora temos escravos particulares por uma semana! – falou Ino.

- E por falar nisso, vamos pedir favores a todos ou cada uma escolhe um? – perguntou Sakura.

- Acho melhor cada uma ficar com um, assim a tortura é pior – respondeu Temari. As outras concordaram.

- Tcha! Então o Sasuke-kun é meu! Nem tente roubá-lo porquinha! – disse Sakura, apontando para Ino. Essa nem ligou.

- E o Shika é meu! É nessa semana que ele vai aprender o que é bom pra tosse! – disse Temari, com um brilho sinistro nos olhos.

- Eu fico com o Neji! Vou adorar o fazer atender todos os meus pedidos! – disse Tenten, com os olhos brilhando só de imaginar.

- E como eu tenho certeza que a Hinata vai ficar o Naruto me resta só o ninja chato de Suna!- disse Ino, suspirando cansada – Mais mesmo assim vou me vingar dos garotos!

- É isso aí! – disse Temari, colocando a mão aberta à frente. Logo as meninas colocaram suas mãos sobre a da loira.

- VIVA AS MENINAS! – gritaram todas em coro, jogando as mãos para trás.

Elas se despediram e foram para suas casas, planejar torturas para amanhã. E essa semana prometia ser muito... Divertida.

* * *

**Ana-chan: **Yo minna! Obrigado pelos comentários, pelo ibope e pelas idéias sobre o castigo dos garotos. Eles estão descansando e me abandonaram hoje TT.TT!! Mas td bem, eu supero --'... Nhá! Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou mais curto, mas foi proposital! Eles tinham que ter um descanso, né? Coitados, a semana que estar por vir vai ser muito difícil pra eles! Bem, próximo capítulo vem o sofrimento deles, podem dar idéias a vontade do que querem que eles sofram! Bjokas e abraços, ja ne!

* * *

**Respondendo aos Reviews**

Quarto cor de rosa bebê. Uma garota, sentada numa cadeira, liga o computador.

**Computador: **- faz o barulho tosco do Windowns abrindo -

**Porta: **TOC TOC

**Ana-chan: **Eta! Quem pode ser? - gritou - PODE ENTRAR QUE TA ABERTA!

Entra pela porta cinco rapazes. Um mancando, outro de braço queimado, outro de olho roxo, outro pálido e o último normal.

**Ana-chan: **O.O Vcs não deviam estar descansando?

**Gaara: **E deixar vc responder os reviews sozinha, com a grande oportunidade de zoar a gente? Nem morto!

**Ana-chan: **E depois reclamam que não lhes dou descanso! u.ú

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Brunotop Weasley**

**Gaara: **¬¬¹²³

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan**

**Neji: **Eu sou homem!!!

**Sasuke: **E não sou eu que rebolo! E sim o cara que eu tava imitando!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Juju-Chan n.n**

**Ana-chan: **Sugestões anotadas!

**Shika: **E não, não vamos visitá-la, mudamos de idéia. Vamos fazer a polícia lhe visitar!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Quartzo Cristal**

**Gaara: **Com essa autora e com esses leitores, nossa tortura vai ser mais forte do que podemos imaginar.

**Garotos: **Apoiado!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Deby20**

**Ana-chan: **Vai sonhando! O Gaara é meu, só meu! Meu, meu, meu e MEU! - abraça Gaara -

**Gaara: **Aff, o que eu tenho que aguentar... --'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**fuue-chan**

**Ana-chan: **Pq todo mundo que roubar o meu Gaara-kun? ò.ó

**Gaara:** Desde quando vc é tão possessiva?

**Ana-chan: **Desde que a ameaça começou a surgir! MAS O GAARA É MEU! Ò.Ó9

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Hyuuga Florine**

**Gaara: **Kawaii?! Francamente...

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Borboleta escarlate**

**Ana-chan: **Nhá, brigada pelo elogio! n\\\\n Mas eu queria ir numa festa do pijama e brincar de bexiga d'água! TT.TT

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Schne Hissi**

**Naruto:** RAMEN!!! FIQUEI SEM!!! TT.TT

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Yuki Blackwell**

**Ana-chan: **Gostei dessa: "em todos os sentidos que a palavra se aplica". Haaushahsahuah... E sim, os garotos vão sofrer!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Raphaella Uchiha**

**Ana-chan: **Obrigada! E pode deixar que eu digo pra ela!

**Sasuke, Shika e Neji: **¬¬'

**Naruto:** RAMEN!!! AGORA EU TENHO!!! \o/

**Gaara: **Não, não lembro de nada! E não fique falando disso!

**Ana-chan: **É mesmo a Páscoa ta chegando...

**Gaara: **Nem pense!

**Ana-chan: **Já pensei! n.n E VIVA O FEMINISMO!!! \o/³

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**lucia almeida martins**

**Sasuke: **Ela nos apoia...

**Neji: **Que diferença faz, nós já perdemos...

**Gaara: **Nem me lembre! --'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**momotoko**

**Ana-chan: **Eu posso explicar! Não te chamei pq... EU TBM NÃO FUI CONVIDADA!!! TT.TT

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku**

**Ana-chan: **É, eu sei que o Shika sofreu pouco, mas olhe por esse lado... Ele vai ficar com a Temari por uma semana mandando nele!

**Shika: **E vc me lembra disso --'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Binutti-chan**

**Garotos: **¬¬'

**Ana-chan: **Huahuasuasuhushasa... dicas anotadas!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Hyuuga Aoi**

**Ana-chan: **Dicas anotadas e com certeza serão usadas n.n

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Pandora Potter-jm**

**Gaara e Sasuke: **Que fique com eles! u.ú

**Ana-chan: **Nhá! Daqui a pouco eu vou virar sensei! \o/ E a tortura só está começando! Hahushua ( risada malígna) E EU PEGUEI O BUQUE!!! \o/³ - olha para Gaara -

**Gaara: **Nem vem!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Etecetera**

**Shika: **Cara, ele ta me cantando!

**Gaara: **Nem todas tem bom gosto! u.u

**Naruto: **MAIS RAMEN!!! \o/

**Ana-chan: **Com certeza, é o que elas merecem!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Ayuka-chan**

**Garotos: **Não precisamos de aulas!!!

**Ana-chan: **Sim, precisam!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Carou-chan**

**Sasuke: **Perdoada...

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**xD-Chan**

**Gaara: **Viu? Eu sou a perfeição!

**Ana-chan: **Com certeza! - babando -

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Ana-chan: **Pronto, já acabaram os reviews, agora vão descansar!

**Garotos: **Não precisa mandar duas vezes... - saem -

**Ana-chan: **Nhá! To sozinha TT.TT Mas td bem, eu supero --'... Ja ne pessoal!


	5. Castigo aos Perdedores: 1º dia

**Declaimer:** _Naruto e cia. não me pertence e sim a Kishimoto-sama. Mas o Gaara ainda vai ser meu!!! ò.ó_

**Ana-chan:** Pra quem pediu, taí a continuação! E VIVA AS MENINAS \o/

**Garotos: **--'

**

* * *

**

**--- Festa do Pijama para Garotos ---  
**Capítulo 5 – Castigo aos Perdedores: 1º dia

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

_- TCHA! GANHAMOS!!! – gritou Sakura. (...)_

_- Muito bem, meu primeiro pedido é... – começou Temari, mas foi interrompida por Sasuke._

_- Temari, nós quase nos matamos nessa festa! Não dá pra deixar a gente descansar hoje e amanhã vocês começam a fazer os pedidos?_

_- Certo, podem descansar. Mas amanhã vocês vêm pra cá no mesmo horário, ok?_

_- Quem diria hein? Os quatro melhores ninjas de Konoha e o Kazekage de Suna não conseguiram nem saíram ilesos de uma festinha do pijama! – disse Tenten, fazendo as outras rirem._

_- VIVA AS MENINAS! – gritaram todas em coro, jogando as mãos para trás._

**Nesse capítulo:**

O dia seguinte chegou. O sol já brilhava no céu. Os pássaros cantavam doces melodias. Crianças corriam pelas ruas e os adultos já começaram os seus afazeres. Era com certeza um dia muito bonito.

Mas não era isso o que cinco shinobis achavam. Eles estavam todos muitos sérios, se preparando para o que estava por vir. Mas pelo menos tinham melhorado: Sasuke estava com a aparência bem melhor e não vomitava mais, Gaara já havia parado de mancar, Neji estava com o olho bem menos roxo e inchado e Naruto já não sentia sua queimadura arder.

Chegaram ao local combinado, onde já se encontrava cinco kunoichis.

- Demoraram hein? – reclamou Ino – Estávamos decidindo como vocês vão pagar a aposta.

- Mas a gente já decidiu isso – disse Neji confuso, enrugando o cenho – Nós vamos atender aos seus pedidos por uma semana.

- Eu sei! Nós estávamos decidindo como vocês deverão atender aos nossos pedidos – explicou Ino.

- Não entendi – falou Sasuke, confuso. Os outros garotos estavam na mesma.

- Por Buda, como vocês são lerdos! – exclamou Temari, balançando a cabeça – Vamos explicar o que decidimos. Sakura faça as honras, por favor.

- Certo! Nós decidimos que cada garota escolhe um garoto. Assim vocês só atendem aos pedidos de uma.

- Ah, agora entendi! Nós podemos escolher? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Claro que não! Nós já escolhemos – replicou Temari – Shika você vem comigo!

- Que problemático! – exclamou Shika, enquanto a loira o puxava pelo braço.

- E o Sasuke-kun fica comigo! – exclamou Sakura, pegando Sasuke pela mão e levando-o consigo.

- Você Hyuuga, me acompanhe – disse Tenten começando a andar. Neji a seguiu.

- E eu fiquei com você, mané! – disse Ino empurrando Gaara.

- ENTÃO EU FICO COM VOCÊ HINATA-CHAN? – perguntou Naruto. A morena só acenou com a cabeça – LEGAL! O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA?

- E-eu a-ain-d-da n-não pe-pen-s-sei, Na-naru-to-k-kun – respondeu Hinata corando.

- Ah, então.. Nós podemos ir comer ramen? É que eu ainda não comi nada!

- C-cla-r-ro!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Temari e Shika –

O moreno e a loira andavam em silencio lada a lado. Shika olhava a garota de solaio algumas vezes, mas essa olhava fixamente para frente. Resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- E então problemática, não vai começar seus pedidos?

- Hum... Ainda não sei o que pedir – disse Temari sem olhar para o garoto. Shika resmungou algo inaudível. A garota parou de repente.

- Que foi? – perguntou Shika, encarando a garota.

- Estou cansada... Me carregue!

- Nem vem folgada!

- Nara, não é um pedido, é uma ordem! – replicou Temari, cruzando os braços.

- Que saco! Quer que eu te carregue como?

- De cavalinho! – respondeu a loira sorrindo.

O moreno resmungou alguma coisa e se abaixou para que a loira subisse nas suas costas. Temari pegou a "carona" sorrindo. Shika se levantou sem muitas dificuldades, embora Temari não fosse tão leve assim.

- Agora ande! – disse Temari, batendo os pés na cintura do garoto.

- Ei! Esse tipo de carona pode se chamar "cavalinho", mas eu não sou seu jegue de estimação, ok? – reclamou Shika. Temari apenas riu.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Sakura e Sasuke –

Os dois andavam pelas ruas de Konoha de mãos dadas. Sasuke a contra gosto, é claro, mas este tinha sido uma ordem de Sakura.

- Sakura, vamos ficar andando por Konoha o dia inteiro?

- Não, só até eu planejar o que pedir.

- Isso vai demorar?

- Não, já sei um agora: Pare de reclamar!

Sasuke bufou. Sakura deu risada.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Tenten e Neji –

Os dois caminhavam lado a lado. Neji reparou que Tenten estava perdida em pensamentos. Não havia falado uma palavra desde que dissera para ele o seguir.

- Tenten, o que nós vamos fazer? Treinar?

- Você acha que agora que eu tenho a oportunidade de te mandar fazer algo sem que você conteste, eu vou desperdiçar isso indo treinar com você?

- Você não gosta de treinar comigo? – perguntou Neji, ligeiramente emburrado.

- Claro que gosto! Mas agora vamos fazer coisa melhor – respondeu Tenten sorrindo.

- O que? – questionou Neji assustado.

- Espere e você verá!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Ino e Gaara –

Os dois estavam andando pela cidade de Konoha. Ino toda alegre e sorridente, e Gaara emburrado, carregando um monte de sacolas de roupa.

- Eu não sou seu burro de carga, sabia? – reclamou Gaara, ao Ino dar-lhe mais sacolas para segurar.

- Ah, é sim querido! Por uma semana você é sim! – disse Ino, apertando uma bochecha de Gaara – E agora vamos pra minha casa guardar essas compras.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Hinata e Naruto –

O loiro havia acabado de comer sua última tigela de ramen. Hinata tinha ficado quieta observando-o. Agora os dois caminhavam pelas ruas de Konoha.

- Sabe Hinata-chan, você devia estar fazendo pedidos pra mim, né?

- E-eu a-ain-da n-não s-sei o q-que p-pe-dir, Na-naru-to-k-kun.

- Sei, você podia pedir uma sugestão né? – disse o loiro parando de andar e encarando a morena, que corou.

- Han, o q-que v-vo-cê su-g-ge-re Na-naru-to-k-kun?

- Vem comigo! – exclamou Naruto, pegando a mão de Hinata e a puxando.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Temari e Shika –

Shika ainda carregava Temari nas costas, literalmente, pela cidade. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra desde que a loira havia pegado a "carona". Estavam passando por um campo aberto quando Shika parou e reclamou:

- Desce Temari! Minhas costas estão doendo!

- De jeito nenhum! Você tem que atender aos meus pedidos, lembra? – perguntou a loira, cruzando os braços.

- Só um pouco! – exclamou Shika irritado.

- Ta bom! Então abaixa!

Shika se abaixou e Temari saiu de suas costas. O moreno se deitou na grama do campo e pôs-se a observar as nuvens.

- Ah, nem vem seu preguiçoso! Você não vai ficar o dia inteiro observando o céu! – reclamou Temari, de braços cruzados e batendo o pé no chão.

- Estou descansando, problemática, não ta vendo não? – retrucou Shika, ainda olhando o céu.

Temari bufou, mas o moreno nem lhe deu atenção. Então se deitou ao lado dele e pôs-se a observar as nuvens também.

- Shika, porque você gosta de observar as nuvens? – perguntou a loira curiosa. Achava aquilo a maior perda de tempo.

- Porque elas são legais – respondeu o moreno displicentemente.

- Ah... – disse Temari, tentando esconder sua frustração. Se fosse pra responder uma coisa tão idiota teria sido melhor ele ficar calado.

Os dois ficaram alguns minutos em silencio. Até que Temari se levantou irritada e começou a puxar um braço de Shika, para que o moreno se levantasse.

- Levanta Shikamaru! – Temari fazia um grande esforço mais não conseguia levantar o moreno.

- Força Temari! – Shika disse, rindo da garota. Temari parou de puxar e pegou seu leque. Abriu-o, deixando aparecer duas das três luas.

- Levanta AGORA Nara! – disse a garota pausadamente.

- Ih! Complicou!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Sakura e Sasuke –

Os dois jovens estavam na clareira de um pequeno bosque. Encontravam-se sentados em cima de uma tolha xadrez, vermelha e branca, cercados de vários quitutes preparados pelo Sasuke à ordem de Sakura, é claro. Sakura nem se mexia, pois havia mandado Sasuke dar a comida pra ela.

- Você cozinha mesmo muito bem Sasuke-kun! – disse Sakura após experimentar um dos doces preparados pelo moreno ao seu lado.

- Obrigado – murmurou Sasuke, dando na boca da menina mais um doce – Sakura, você tem mãos! Não precisa que eu lhe de comida na boca!

- Quieto Uchiha! Qual foi a primeira ordem que eu te dei? Pare de reclamar!

Sasuke bufou, entregando mais um docinho a Sakura.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Tenten e Neji –

Com certeza esse era o último lugar que você pensaria em encontrar Hyuuga Neji. Mas, a contragosto, lá estava o gênio ninja, sentado numa cadeira de um salão de beleza, enquanto uma mulher "cuidava" de seu cabelo. Tenten, ao seu lado, estava de olhos fechado e sorria de orelha a orelha, enquanto outra mulher cuidava do seu cabelo.

- Tenten! – chamou Neji. A morena abriu os olhos e encarou-o – Isso é realmente preciso?

- Claro que sim, Neji! Eu precisava vir ao salão! E, por sorte, você teve que vir comigo! Então você aproveita pra cuidar de seus cabelos também! – respondeu a morena, voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Eu cuido do meu cabelo! – reclamou o Hyuuga bufando. A garota abriu os olhos novamente.

- Pois não parece! – Neji fez menção de falar – Não adianta reclamar! É uma ordem! – Agora Neji olhou-a com olhos pidões – Nem adianta fazer essa cara!

- Mas Tenten...

- Nem mais nem meio mais! Fique quieto e relaxe Neji! – disse a garota voltando a fechar os olhos. Neji bufou irritado. Tenten estava extrapolando.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Ino e Gaara –

Ino e Gaara já estavam na casa dos Yamanaka. Mais precisamente, no quarto da garota. As sacolas de compra jaziam esquecidas na cama bem arrumada, que também era ocupada pro um Gaara emburrado. Ino remexia o seu guarda-roupa a procura de algo.

- Já achou o que queria loira? – perguntou Gaara impaciente.

- Não, espera! – respondeu Ino – Achei! – ela se virou sorrindo, mais escondeu o que tinha achado atrás das costas – Tenho um presente pra você!

- Dispenso! – respondeu Gaara. O sorriso de Ino se desmanchou na hora.

- Pouco me importa! Te ordeno que aceite!

- Então qual é o presente? – perguntou o ruivo. Ino, sorrindo, mostrou o que havia na sua mão. Gaara se levantou imediatamente e foi o mais longe possível da loira, mas sem sair do quarto – E-U N-Ã-O V-O-U U-S-A-R I-S-S-O!

- Ah, vai sim! – retrucou a garota, sorrindo marotamente. Divertia-se com o olhar assustado do garoto.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Hinata e Naruto –

Naruto ainda puxava Hinata pela mão. A menina estava mais vermelha que um tomate, mas não tinha desmaiado, então era um bom sinal. Chegaram até a entrada de um bosque onde Naruto parou.

- Agora não vale espiar Hinata-chan! – disse o loiro, tapando com as mãos os olhos da garota, que corou mais ainda.

Ele levou-a pra dentro do bosque. Ela permaneceu calada até começar a ouvir um barulho, que parecia ser de água caindo.

- Q-que ba-baru-lho é e-esse Na-naru-to-k-kun? – perguntou ela timidamente.

- Espera! – respondeu o loiro. Ele guiou seus passos mais um pouco e depois parou – Feche os olhos! – a garota obedeceu e ele tirou suas mãos do rosto dela – Pronto, agora pode olhar!

Hinata ficou sem palavras com o que viu. Naruto a havia trazido para uma pequena cachoeira. O lugar era cercado de árvores e tinha um clima muito harmonioso.

- Na-naru-to-k-kun a-aqui é l-lin-do! – exclamou a garota. Naruto sorriu marotamente.

- Pois fica mais bonito desse ponto de vista! – falou Naruto, pegando Hinata no colo e pulando com ela dentro da água.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Temari e Shika –

Antes que Temari o matasse, Shika havia se levantado e acalmado a garota. Ficaram andando por Konoha até anoitecer. Shika estava aliviado que o único pedido de Temari havia sido para carregá-la por algumas horas. Desconfiava que a garota estivesse sem idéias.

Agora lá estavam os dois, andando até o hotel onde Temari estava hospedada. Ela andava olhando pra frente, nem dando atenção para o garoto ao seu lado. E Shika nem pensava em puxar conversa, já que dá ultima vez isso fez com que fosse tratado como burro de carga. Se bem que a "carga" não era tão ruim assim.

Chegaram a frente ao tal hotel. Shikamaru olhou para Temari. Temari olhou para Shikamaru.

- Boa noite, bebê chorão – disse Temari se virando para entrar na estalagem, mas Shikamaru segurou seu braço. A garota o encarou nos olhos e ele retribuiu seu olhar. Pensou: "Por Buda, o que ele vai fazer!?".

- A que horas começa minha tortura amanhã? – perguntou o moreno. Temari teve que controlar sua vontade de socá-lo.

- No mesmo horário – respondeu o mais seca possível. O garoto a soltou e ela se virou para a porta do hotel, caminhando sem olhar para trás. Quando tocou na maçaneta, ouviu a voz de Shika dizer.

- Tenha bons sonhos problemática-mor!

Rindo de canto, a loira entrou na hospedaria. Mal podia esperar para amanhã chegar.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Sakura e Sasuke –

Os dois haviam ficado naquele "piquenique" por toda tarde. Quando Sakura enjoou dos doces, "pediu" para o moreno levá-la para casa. Sasuke nem contestou, pois queria se livrar da menina o quanto antes.

Agora estavam os dois andando de mãos dadas a caminho da casa da Haruno. Sakura reparou pelo caminho que muitas garotas a lançavam olhares nervosos ou invejosos. Divertia-se com isso, era incrível o número de fãs que Sasuke tinha. Reparou também que o moreno ao seu lado nem ligava pra isso.

- Sasuke?

- Hn...

- Porque você nem liga para as garotas que gostam de você? – Sakura olhava-o de solaio.

- Porque elas são irritantes – respondeu o garoto sem olhá-la.

- Ahn... – resmungou Sakura. Será que para Sasuke todo mundo era irritante? – Tem alguém que você não ache irritante?

- Não.

- Ahn... – resmungou Sakura novamente. Então todos eram irritantes para o jovem Uchiha – Sabia que você é o mais irritante de todos? – perguntou irritada.

- Não é o que elas acham – respondeu o Uchiha, apontando com um gesto de cabeça para um pequeno grupo de garotas que tinham ultrapassado. Quando Sasuke havia passado pela frente delas só ouviu-se suspiros.

- É que elas não te conhecem – afirmou a kunoichi de cabelos róseos, um tanto irritada. Sasuke parou de andar e Sakura o imitou. Ela percebeu que o garoto a olhava, mas tentou não encará-lo desviando seu olhar para o chão. Sasuke colocou uma mão sobre seu queixo e levantou delicadamente sua cabeça, fazendo com os orbes ônix encarassem os orbes verdes.

- E você me conhece? – perguntou Sasuke num sussurro, um tanto suave para o que usava normalmente.

O coração de Sakura quase parou e ela tinha certeza que estava ruborizada. Estava hipnotizada pelos olhos do moreno a sua frente. Ficou assim por alguns minutos, até se dar conta do que estava fazendo. Respirou fundo tentando se controlar e respondeu o mais indiferente que conseguia:

- Só o suficiente para saber que você é muito chato.

- Então esse "suficiente" que você conhece de mim não é tanto assim – retrucou o garoto, voltando a seu tom frio. Sakura encarou-o irritada. Se antes estava ruborizada, agora seu rosto era da cor do cabelo de Gaara. E não era de vergonha, mais de raiva. Tirou violentamente a mão de Sasuke do seu queixo.

- Some da minha frente agora – disse a garota pausadamente, para não perder o controle.

- Não quer que eu te leve até sua casa? – perguntou o garoto, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você é surdo ou o que? SOME DA MINHA FRENTE!

Sasuke se virou e começou a caminha na direção oposta, que levaria a sua casa. Mas mal deu dois passos e falou.

- Amanhã eu vou estar no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora para cumprir a aposta.

Sakura não respondeu. Apenas observou o Uchiha se afastar. Como Sasuke podia ser tão... Tão... Não tinha palavras para descrever o que achava dele nesse momento. Talvez idiota fosse uma boa palavra. Respirou fundo para se acalmar e seguiu o caminha para casa. Amanhã não seria tão boazinha com ele. Iria o fazer sentir como ela se sente até hoje quanto está com ele... Menosprezada.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Tenten e Neji –

Os dois estavam a caminho da casa de Tenten. Passaram a tarde inteira no salão de beleza, com direito a tratamento de cabelo e de pele, manicure e pedicure.

Tenten andava sorrindo. Ou melhor, rindo. Não agüentava ver a cara emburrada que o Hyuuga fazia. Ele estava assim desde que saíram do salão.

- Ai Neji, melhora essa cara! O que adianta você ir ao salão de beleza cuidar da pele se vai deixá-la com rugas por causa desse cara emburrada! – disse a kunoichi, tentando conter o riso. O garoto não respondeu. Tenten parou de sorrir – Vai me ignorar agora?

- Você tinha que exagerar desse jeito? – perguntou o garoto num tom um pouco baixo. Tenten percebeu a irritação na sua voz.

- Exagerar? No que eu exagerei? – ela perguntou um pouco indignada.

- Ah francamente Tenten! Me obrigar a ir num salão de beleza! – retrucou o garoto num tom mais elevado.

- Ora! É pra você ficar bonito! – respondeu Tenten parando de andar e encarando o garoto, com as duas mãos na cintura. Neji também parou e encarou-a.

- Você me acha feio? – perguntou ele, arqueando uma sobrancellha. Tenten corou instantaneamente.

- N-não! N-não foi isso que eu q-quis dizer! – respondeu a morena, atrapalhando-se com as palavras.

- Pois foi o que pareceu – disse Neji, sorrindo discretamente. Mas esse sorriso não passou despercebido pela garota. Ela irritou-se.

- Mas quer saber? Você vai ficar feio mesmo, já que não é nem um pouco vaidoso!

- Se eu não fosse vaidoso não teria cabelo longo – falou o moreno. Tenten concordou mentalmente com ele.

- Pois então porque você não gosta de ir ao salão? – perguntou ela, voltando a andar. Neji a seguiu.

- Porque é coisa de menina! – afirmou ele, fazendo Tenten balançar a cabeça.

- Vocês garotos são muito... Ahn, qual seria a palavra?... Ah sim! Problemáticos – disse Tenten, fazendo seu amigo rir.

- Acredite. Vocês garotas são muito mais!

Tenten riu do comentário. Neji ao seu lado parou. Ela ia perguntar o porquê, até ver que já tinham chegado ao seu destino: a casa dela. A garota se admirava como o tempo passava rápido quando estava com Neji. Mesmo que ele ficasse na maioria das vezes calado, era uma boa companhia.

- Bom, é aqui que eu fico... – disse ela, dando um sorriso um pouco triste. Mas Neji não percebeu.

- Até amanhã no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora? – perguntou ele, sorrindo de canto. Ela só acenou a cabeça e entrou na sua casa.

Foi até a janela da sala e olhou para a rua. Viu Neji caminhar para a direção oposta, dirigindo-se para a casa dos Hyuuga. Soltou um suspiro e se sentou num sofá. Como é que ele não percebia o que a garota sentia por ele? Suas amigas haviam percebido isso antes mesmo dela saber!

- Neji... Mesmo com o Byakuugan, você consegue ser tão cego quanto a isso – sussurrou tristemente a morena. Mas aquela semana era a sua chance de abrir os olhos do gênio Hyuuga.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Ino e Gaara –

Os dois não haviam saído mais pra rua. Depois que Ino deu o "presente" para Gaara, a loira mandou o ruivo ajudá-la na limpeza doméstica. Quer dizer, ajudá-la uma pinóia! Quem estava fazendo todo trabalho era Gaara. Ino só observava sentada num sofá o serviço do rapaz.

- Gaara, tem poeira ali! – exclamou a garota, apontando para uma estante no canto da sala.

O garoto lançou-a um olhar "ai-se-isso-não-fosse-uma-aposta" e foi até a estante, para limpá-la com um pano úmido. A garota, quando viu a cara dele, soltou uma gargalhada, o que só fez Gaara ficar mais emburrado.

Enquanto limpava, Gaara olhava de solaio a loira sentada no sofá, que agora folheava um pouco interessada uma revista. E novamente aquele pensamento lhe ocorreu à cabeça. Era sempre assim quando olhava para a Yamanaka.

- Ela é linda... – esse era o pensamento.

- Continue limpando direitinho! Eu vou à cozinha beber água – a voz de Ino despertou o garoto dos seus devaneios.

Ele não respondeu, somente voltou a se concentrar no seu serviço. Cinco minutos depois já terminou de limpar a estante, já que a mesma nem estava tão suja assim. Aliás, a casa inteira não estava tão suja assim. Foi até a cozinha para avisar que tinha terminado. Péssima idéia.

Ino no mesmo momento voltava da cozinha com um copo de água. Resultado: uma baita trombada e um copo espatifado no chão. Mas isso nem era tão "ruim" comparado ao que veio a seguir. Os dois jovens se abaixaram ao mesmo tempo para recolher os cacos. Resultado: as mãos deles se tocaram (N/A.: Aff, que clichê). Ino retirou imediatamente sua mão de cima da mão de Gaara, corando levemente.

- Pode deixar que eu limpo – murmurou o ruivo sem olhar para a garota, enrolando os cacos de vidro no pano que havia usado para limpar a estante.

Ino levantou-se e sentou no sofá, pegando uma revista para folhear. Gaara voltou minutos depois da cozinha sem o pano com cacos.

- Qual é a próxima ordem?

- Nenhuma. Pode ir embora, já está tarde – respondeu Ino, sem olhar para ele.

- Finalmente! – exclamou Gaara aliviado – Nem a Temari me obriga a limpar a casa.

- Ahn... – respondeu Ino, nem prestando atenção ao que o garoto dizia.

- Então tchau! To indo! – disse Gaara, se dirigindo para porta. Mas mal tocou na maçaneta e Ino já havia o chamado.

- Não ta esquecendo de nada? – perguntou ela, olhando-o por cima da revista. Ele fez uma cara confusa. Ela apontou para a mesa de centro da sala. Em cima dela estava o "presente".

- Você não quer que eu ande pela rua usando isso, né? – perguntou o ruivo, com uma cara descrente.

- Hoje você não precisa. Mas amanhã vai usar o dia inteiro! – respondeu a loira, fechando a revista e encarando o garoto.

- Mas...

- Nem reclama! Pega logo o presente e vai embora – falou Ino. Gaara pegou irritado o presente que estava na mesa e foi pisando forte até a porta – E amanhã esteja na praça no mesmo horário, ouviu? – avisou a menina, antes do ruivo bater a porta com violência.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Hinata e Naruto –

Depois do susto inicial de ser pega no colo por Naruto e cair com ele dentro d'água, Hinata começou a aproveitar a água da cachoeira. Não estava um dia muito quente, mas a água da corredeira estava bem convidativa.

A tarde foi bem agradável. Os dois ficaram o dia inteiro jogando água um no outro. Claro que Hinata morreu de preocupação quando Naruto inventou de saltar do alto da queda-d'água.

Agora os dois estavam sentados nas pedras, tentando se secar ao sol de fim de tarde, conversando sobre coisas banais do cotidiano. Quer dizer, não era bem uma conversa. Estava mais para um monólogo, já que o loiro era o único que falava.

- Na-naru-to-k-kun j-já es-tá e-es-cu-re-cen-do. N-não é me-melh-lhor ir-m-mos e-em-bora? – perguntou Hinata, interronpendo o discurso de Naruto sobre o que ele iria fazer para se tornar Hokage.

- Ah? Ah, você tem razão Hinata-chan! – exclamou Naruto se levantando e estendendo uma mão para ajudar a garota a se levantar. Hinata aceitou a ajuda totalmente ruborizada – Quer que eu te acompanhe até sua casa?

- N-não p-pre-c-cisa Na-naru-to-k-kun.

- Ah, de jeito nenhum eu vou deixar você voltar sozinha! Vamos antes que você chegue tarde demais em casa e receba bronca! – disse Naruto, pegando a mão da morena e guiando-a para fora do bosque.

- A-ari-ga-tou Na-naru-to-k-kun – falou a Hyuuga corada.

Mesmo inconscientemente, Naruto conseguia ser muito educado. Mas Hinata não parava de se martirizar mentalmente por não seguir o concelho das suas amigas. Na festa do pijama, elas disseram para a Hyuuga tentar se controlar perto do Uzumaki, evitando gaguejar ou corar. Mas a morena não conseguia fazer isso, suas reações eram involuntária.

- Elas vão me matar se eu não seguir o plano combinado – pensou Hinata, não querendo nem pensar no sermão das outras quatro kunoichis.

* * *

**Ana-chan: **Yo minna! Como vão os meus queridos leitores? 

**Gaara: **Melhor que a gente, com certeza!

**Ana-chan: **Aff, vc é sempre o primeiro a reclamar ¬¬' Bom, ignorando completamente o Gaara, aí está a continuação da fic, com a semana dos perdedores. Eu siceramente não gostei desse capítulo, mas td bem eu supero --' Nhá! Hoje quem responde os reviews são os garotos, mas no próximo capítulo vai ser as garotas.

**Sasuke: **E lá vai nosso reputação pro espaço!

**Ana-chan: **Como se ela já não estivesse a muito tempo lá, né? ¬¬' Bom, acho que é só... Ahn, é! Não! Ahn... É só isso mesmo... Tenho a impressão de estar esquecendo alguma coisa...

**Neji: **Que diferença faz? Vc nunca vai se lembrar o que é mesmo...

**Ana-chan: **Nhá! Tem razão! Kissus e ja ne!

**Naruto: **JA NE PESSOAL!

**Shika: **Vc não consegue ser mais escandaloso?

**Ana-chan:** Chega de brigas! To sem paciencia pra brigas hoje! Se despessão logo!

**Gaara: **Antes disso, o que aquele presente que a Ino me deu?

**Ana-chan: **Ah... Vc vai saber no próximo capítulo e... NHÁ!

**Sasuke: **O que foi? o.O

**Ana-chan: **Lembrei o que eu esqueci!

**Neji: **Como se fosse possível lembrar o que vc naum esqueceu ¬¬' Mas diga, o que é?

**Ana-chan: **São duas coisas:  
Primeiro - Preciso de mais idéias de tortura, digo, castigo! Meu poço de criatividade secou! --'  
Segundo - Quero que vcs escolham um animal para os garotos. Pode ser qualquer um, desde que o animal tenha orelhas! Vai fazer parte do mico dos garotos! Só quero ajuda com o Shika, o Sasuke e o Neji, pq eu já escolhi um animal pro Naruto e pro Gaara. Agora é só! Despeçam-se!

**Garotos: **Ja ne!

* * *

**Respondendo aos Reviews**

Quarto cor de rosa bebê. Uma garota, sentada numa cadeira, liga o computador. Cinco garotos estão sentados na cama, desarrumando aquele lito tão bem organizado (cof**mentira**cof)

**Computador: **- faz o barulho tosco do Windowns abrindo -

CRI CRI CRI (onomátopeia tosca para silencio)

**Ana-chan: **o.Õ O que deu em vcs? Naum vão reclamar?

**Neji: **Pra que gastar saliva com uma coisa inutil?

**Ana-chan: **Aff, essa aposta tá mexendo com o pisicológico de vcs! u.u

**Sasuke: **Responde logo esses reviews!!!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Brunotop Weasley**

**Gaara: **¬¬'''²³¹

**Ana-chan: **- dá um "pedala" no Gaara - Responda o review do Top!!! ò.ó

**Gaara: **O que eu falo pra ele?

**Ana-chan: **Sei lá! Se vira!

**Gaara: **Certo... Te odeio! E EU NÃO SOU EMO!!!

**Shika: **É claro que naum ¬¬' E eu acabei de ganhar a corrida São Silvestre.

**Gaara: **Ò.Ó

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Hyuuga Florine**

**Gaara: **Coelho, panda, é tudo a mesma porcaria!

**Neji: **E quanto ao alvo... É eu já pensei nisso...

**Naruto: **O que ela quis dizer com isso?

**Shika: **Um dia vc descobre ¬¬'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Juju-Chan n.n**

**Sasuke: **Essa é a pior espécia de louca que existe... A bem armada.

**Neji: **Se deixou até seu irmão com medo, então já é caso de chamar o FBI.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Schne Hissi**

**Naruto: **RAMEN!!! \o/ n.n

**Neji: **E eu por acoso tenho cara de cozinheiro?

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**fuue-chan**

**Ana-chan: **Un, meio a meio? Bem vou pensar na proposta...

**Gaara: **¬¬'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Lary-Hyuuga**

**Ana-chan: **Que bom q vc gostou! n.n Continue acompanhando hein?

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Deby20**

**Gaara: **Pq só as hentais me cercam?

**Ana-chan:** Isso foi uma indireta?

**Gaara: **Imagina ¬¬'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Binutti-chan**

**Naruto: **n.n

**Neji: **Obrigado pelo apoio, mas FOFINHO?! Ah, francamente...

**Sasuke e Gaara: **Nós somos fortões... n.n

**Neji: **Hei! Isso foi uma indireta pra dizer que eu sou frágil? ò.Ó

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Yuki Blackwell**

**Sasuke: **Go Go Doll? Por Buda, onde eu fui amarrar meu burro?!

**Gaara: **E quan te deu a intimidade pra me chamar de Gaa-chan? ò.Ó

**Ana-chan: **É isso mesmo! Só eu posso chamar ele assim! Ò.Ó9

**Gaara: **Eu tbm naum te dei essa intimidade ¬¬'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Uchiha Midori**

**Ana-chan: **Nhá! Vc le rápido, hein? Eu tbm sou assim!! XD

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Tina Granger1**

**Ana-chan: **Nhá! Gomen por fazer vc cair da cadeira!

**Naruto: **VÃO ME PROIBIR DE COMER LAMEN?!

**Ana-chan: **Ahn... Não! Mais a Hinata naum vai ser tão boazinha tbm...

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Quartzo Cristal**

**Garotos: **¬¬'''

**Ana-chan: **"meninos com um pouco de senso de normalidade conseguem fazer uma festinha do pijama legal" Huahushuahusah, gostei!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Aninha-Carol-chan**

**Ana-chan: **Aff, que mals ficar sem net --' Mas eu gostei a idéia das cuecas... Morri de rir imaginando a cena... Huhuhauhsuhsah

**Gaara: **Vc naum vai escrever isso né?

**Ana-chan: **Naum sei... Talvez...

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku**

**Gaara: **Eles ainda teimam com esse roupa de coelinho!

**Naruto: **A Hinata sabe cozinhar? VOU PEDIR PRA ELA FAZER RAMEN!! \o/

**Shika: **¬¬' Vou ser otimista e ver o lado bom: Pelo menos alguem acredita que eu ganhei a cueca da Ino.

**Sasuke: **Sem comentários... ¬¬'

**Neji: **Eu já disse, naum sou eu que assiste, é a Hinata!!!

**Ana-chan: **Nhá! Dicas anotadas!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Sinjin Hatake**

**Shika: **Nota mental: jogar aquela cueca no lixo.

**Sasuke**: Ahá! Achei a culpada do piquenique! E pra sua informaçao eu sou educado u.û

**Neji:** Espero que a Tenten nem pense nessa possibilidade...

**Gaara: **Ela que uma continuação da continuação? o.O

**Ana-chan: **Pelo menos na continuação da continuação vcs se dariam bem...

**Gaara: **Com vc escrevendo? Impossível!

**Ana-chan:** ¬¬' Bem... n.n Espera que o Kakashi aparece aí na sua casa amanhã. Eu disse pra ele ir de manhã... então vc já sabe né? Prepare o jantar... --'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**desih brouillard**

**Ana-chan: **Uhul!!! Favoritas!!! \o/

**Garotos: **¬¬'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Pandora Potter-jm**

**Ana-chan: **Yo Pan-chan! Ah... e quanto a idéia de fazer os cinco de coelinhos... Bem, naum vai ser bem coelinhos...

**Gaara: **E eu dispenço o presente

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Raphaella Uchiha**

**Shika: **Aff, nós já vamos ser zoados mesmo. Um pouco a mais, um pouco a menos... Que diferença faz?

**Sasuke: **E acho que ganhamos uma Meia aliada...

**Neji: **Ou uma aliada temporária... Até ela ter idéias de novo... ¬¬'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Etecetera**

**Ana-chan: **Obrigado pelas dicas, mas essas eu naum vou usar... Pq é meio perioso deixar que _garotos _façam a unha e penteiem o cabelo delas. Se bem que eu posso considerar a massagem... E o funk tbm...

**Shika: **Ela é bem criativa nas cantadas, né? ¬¬'

**Naruto: **RAMEN!! \o/

**Sasuke: **Obrigado pelo Plasil, mas eu já melhorei

**Neji:** E quanto ao gelo, nem precisa mandar...

**Gaara:** Hum, eu naum tinha pensado nisso... n.n Ana-chan, faz massagem no meu pé?

**Ana-chan: **Aff, folgado! E o que eu ganho com isso?

**Gaara: **Hum... que tal um kissu?

**Ana-chan: **Nhá! n.n - fazendo massagem no pé de Gaara -

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Uchiha Yuuki**

**Neji: **¬¬'

**Sasuke: **Pelo menos ela tava torcendo pra gente

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**xD-Chan**

**Ana-chan: **Vai ter sim. E naum tava marcado mesmo no meu perfil. É que se naum tivesse continuação naum teria casais. Mas como vai ter continuação, então vai ter casais. E se naum fosse vc comentar sobre isso eu teria esquecido de mudar o perfil!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Ayuka-chan**

**Ana-chan: **è isso aí! Viva aa garotas!!! \o/

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Daianelm**

**Ana-chan: **Uhul! Aumento o ibope!!!!

**Neji: **Vc já ta ficando fanática por ibope! o.O

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Hyuuga Aoi**

**Gaara e Neji: **n.n

**Ana-chan: **Vc é fan do Jackie? Eu tenho uma prime que tbm é!!!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Carou-chan**

**Sasuke: **Todas falam "coitadinho dos garotos" mas adoram ver a gente sofrer...

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Priscy-Lockheart**

**Neji: **Aff, Sweet lolita foi demais pra mim...

**Gaara: **Eu naum sou escravo, ok?

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Ana-chan: **- desliga o computador -

**Computador: **- barulho tosco do Windowns desligando -

**Ana-chan: **E agora vão embora pra mim pensar na tortura do próximo cap...

**Garotos: **¬¬' - saem -

**Ana-chan: **Ahn, vou comer um chocolate primeiro! - sai -


	6. Castigo aos Perdedores: 2º dia

**Declaimer:** _Naruto e cia. não me pertence e sim a Kishimoto-sama. Mas o Gaara ainda vai ser meu!!! ò.ó_

**

* * *

**

**--- Festa do Pijama para Garotos ---  
**Capítulo 6 – Castigo aos Perdedores: 2º dia

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

_- Tenha bons sonhos problemática-mor!_

_Rindo de canto, a loira entrou na hospedaria. Mal podia esperar para amanhã chegar. _

_o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o_

_Amanhã não seria tão boazinha com ele. Iria o fazer sentir como ela se sente até hoje quanto está com ele... Menosprezada._

_o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o_

_- Neji... Mesmo com o Byakuugan, você consegue ser tão cego quanto a isso – sussurrou tristemente a morena. Mas aquela semana era a sua chance de abrir os olhos do gênio Hyuuga. _

_o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o_

_- Nem reclama! Pega logo o presente e vai embora – falou Ino. Gaara pegou irritado o presente que estava na mesa e foi pisando forte até a porta – E amanhã esteja na praça no mesmo horário, ouviu? – avisou a menina, antes do ruivo bater a porta com violência. _

_o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o_

_- Elas vão me matar se eu não seguir o plano combinado – pensou Hinata, não querendo nem pensar no sermão das outras quatro kunoichis._

**Nesse capítulo:**

Mais um dia nasceu em Konoha. E como ontem, o dia estava muito bonito. Os cinco garotos mais azarados (ou não) estavam se levantando a essa hora. Faltavam trinta minutos para seus castigos recomeçaram.

Mas três das cinco garotas mais sortudas já estavam na praça conversando. Elas esperavam por Temari e Ino, que ainda não tinham chegado para a "reunião".

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com elas? – perguntou Sakura para as amigas.

- Sei lá! Vai ver que ontem foi um ótimo dia pra elas... – disse Tenten, rindo. As outras também riram.

- Pois eu duvido! – disse Sakura – Elas ficaram com os piores: o preguiçoso e o serial killer.

- E por falar em serial killer, a irmã dele ta vindo aí – falou Hinata, apontando para Temari, que se aproximava da praça.

- Oi garotas! – cumprimentou Temari sorrindo.

- Demorou hein loira? Cada a Ino? – perguntou Sakura.

- Ela não vai vir a tempo da reunião. O Gaara não queria sair de casa, então eu tive que chamar a Ino e agora ela ta lá tentando fazer o Gaara sair.

- O Gaara fugindo do desafio? O que deu nele? – perguntou Sakura, não acreditando no que a loira havia contado.

- Eu não sei... – respondeu a kunoichi pensativa – Pelo o que eu consegui entender, tem algo a ver com um presente que a Ino deu pra ele.

- Que presente? – perguntou Tenten empolgada. Temari deu de ombros.

- Bom, já que ela a porquinha não vai vir, podemos começar a reunião – disse Sakura se sentando em um banco da praça, seguida pelas outras – E como vai o plano?

- Ahn... Eu ainda não comecei – disse Tenten cautelosamente.

- Eu também não... – comentou Temari.

- Então estamos na mesma – Sakura suspirou – E se a gente não começou a Hinata nem se fala... Ou você já começou?

- Não... – respondeu a morena de olhos perolados, olhando para o chão.

- Do que adianta termos feito planos se a gente não usa? – perguntou Temari, emburrada. As outras murmuraram em concordância.

_(--- Flash Back On ---)_

Cinco kunoichis encontravam-se sentadas em um círculo, abraçadas a almofadas rosa e vermelha. Estavam no quarto de Tenten fazendo a festa do pijama. O assunto em pauta era: a aposta.

- Pois eu acho que vamos vencer – afirmou Temari, com convicção.

- Sei não... Eles podem fazer coisas muito mais legais – disse Sakura pensativa.

- Que isso Sakura! Eu concordo com a Temari: nós vamos ganhar! – exclamou Tenten confiante. Depois começou a gargalhar.

- Ficou louca? – perguntou Ino, rindo da amiga.

- Não... KKK... É que... KKK... Espera – Tenten respirou fundo e parou de rir – Imaginem os garotos fazendo uma festa do pijama.

As cinco ficaram em silêncio imaginando. Minutos depois começaram a gargalhar.

- Eles devem estar em apuros! – exclamou Hinata rindo.

- Bom, já que vamos ter "escravos" particulares por uma semana, podemos tirar proveito disso – disse Ino, sorrindo de canto.

- O que quer dizer com isso loira? – perguntou Temari, também sorrindo.

- Sinto o cheiro de plano no ar! – disse Tenten empolgada.

- Isso mesmo: plano E.V.C.G. – falou Ino.

- Hã? E.V.C.G.? O que significa? – perguntou Sakura confusa.

- Simples: Estratégia de Vingança Contra os Garotos.

- Gostei! Como funciona? – indagou Temari.

- Assim: temos que agir do contrário que sempre fomos à frente dos meninos – respondeu a loira – Hum, por exemplo... A Tenten – a dita cuja se sobressaltou – Não pode ser doce com o Hyuuga como geralmente é! Tem que murchar o ego daquele metido!

- É isso aí! E a Sakura não pode ficar correndo atrás do Uchiha! Tem que fazê-lo correr atrás dela! – disse Temari, fazendo Sakura dar risada.

- Peraí! – disse Tenten erguendo as palmas da mão. As outras a olharam - Tem uma coisa que não dá certo: Se Temari for tratar o Shika diferente vai ter que ser carinhosa com ele, já que ela o esculacha todo dia.

- Ih, tem razão pandinha! Vou ter que encontrar um outro jeito de vingança – afirmou Temari fazendo uma cômica expressão pensativa, da qual as amigas riram – Ah, eu bolo alguma coisa outro dia!

- Bom agora a... Hinata! – exclamou Ino, fazendo com que a morena pulasse assustada – Essa é um caso especial também: Como ela não consegue tratar o baka do Naruto mal, vai ter que mudar si mesma!

- C-co-mo a-ssi-m? – perguntou a Hyuuga corando.

- Simples... – começou Temari – mudando duas coisas: pare de gaguejar e corar na frente dele.

- Mas eu não consigo! – exclamou a morena – É involuntário!

- Então você vai ter que se controlar! – retrucou Ino – Ou você muda isso e se declara ou o Naruto foge com outra!

- Tudo bem, eu vou tentar. Ouviram bem? TENTAR. E Ino, não fique jogando praga para o Naruto-kun fugir com outra!

As meninas riram e pararam minutos depois. Só que Sakura continuou rindo descontroladamente.

- Ahn, Sakura... Não foi tão engraçado assim – disse Temari estranhando a amiga. Sakura parou de rir.

- Não é pelo que a Hinata falou. É pela desgraça da porquinha.

- Minha desgraça? – perguntou Ino confusa.

- Te restou o ruivo serial killer! – respondeu Sakura rindo.

- Ah, é... Tinha até esquecido dele.

- Esquecido? Ah, fala sério Ino! Você deve ter ficado toda alegrinha por conseguir mandar no Gaara – disse Tenten tacando uma almofada na loira de olhos azuis.

- O que você está insinuando pandinha? – indagou Ino, retacando a almofada para Tenten.

- Para de querer disfarçar Ino! Já sabemos que você tem uma queda pelo meu irmão. Aliás, uma queda não, um tombo! – replicou Temari, recebendo uma almofadada na cara.

- Da onde vocês tiraram isso?! – contestou Ino.

- Da sua cara de peixe morto quando vê o ruivinho! – retorquiu Sakura, recebendo também uma almofada na cara. Ino bufou.

- Ah, planos feitos! Agora... GUERRA DE TRAVESSEIROS! – gritou Temari jogando almofadas em Ino.

_(--- Flash Back Off ---)_

- Precisamos colocar hoje isso em prática! – exclamou Sakura.

- Colocar o que em prática? – disse uma voz atrás de Sakura. A menina pulou de susto e olhou para trás. Quatros jovens com cara de enterro estavam ali.

- Oi garotos! Viram o Gaara? – perguntou Temari.

- Não o vejo desde ontem – respondeu Naruto – E O QUE VAMOS FAZER HOJE HINATA-CHAN?

- Você já vai saber Naruto. Espere a Ino e o Gaara chegar – disse Tenten.

Eles esperaram alguns minutos até que apareceram na esquina uma garota loira arrastando um garoto ruivo com uma... Touca. Ao se aproximarem mais, os amigos puderam ver melhor a touca do ruivo. Ela era... Kawaii. Temari começou a gargalhar descontroladamente.

- Eu não... KKKK... Acredito que... KKKK... Você conseguiu... KKKK... Fazê-lo usar isso!

- Ah Porquinha! Onde você achou essa toca fofa? – perguntou Sakura, com os olhos brilhando. A touca na cabeça de Gaara era uma espécie de touca de dormir, mas tinha uma carinha de coelho... Rosa!

- Ah, eu tinha guardada lá em casa. Eu usava nas minhas bonecas quando era pequena.

Temari ainda ria do irmão. Sakura, Tenten e Hinata "admiravam" a touca kawaii. Sasuke, Neji, Shika e Naruto riam da desgraça do amigo.

- Ah, já sei o que vocês querem! – comentou Ino, olhando a cara das amigas – Mas não se preocupem, eu não tinha só uma boneca.

Os quatro garotos que riam ficaram sérios na hora. Gaara, que já sabia o que os aguardava, sorriu de canto.

- Não me diga que... VOCÊ TEM MAIS TOUQUINHAS!!! – berrou Sakura. Ino acenou positivamente e tirou de uma bolsa que carregava quatro toucas.

- Também são de bichinhos. A raposa é pro Naruto... – entregou uma touca de raposa laranja para o loiro. Ele sorriu, provavelmente gostou da cor – A de leão é pro Neji... – entregou ao moreno uma touca de leão de juba amarela – Desculpe Tenten, mas eu não achei a de panda. A de gato é para o Sasuke... – entregou ao outro moreno uma touca de gatinho branco – E a de cervo é pro Shika – entregou ao terceiro moreno uma touca de cervo com direito a chifres e nariz vermelho.

Os garotos colocaram as toucas na cabeça com uma careta.

- Uma pergunta: quem escolheu os bichos? – perguntou Shika, mexendo a cabeça para fazer com que a galhada do cervo balançasse.

- O Gaara – respondeu Ino apontando para o garoto ao seu lado.

- Porque um leão? – perguntou Neji, descontente com a cor chamativa de sua touca.

- Bom, a Ino iria trazer a de panda, só que ela não achou. As que tinham lá eram de tartaruga, tigre e leão. Eu escolhi leão porque você e ele têm cabelo grande – respondeu Gaara.

- E porque um gato? – perguntou Sasuke sorrindo de canto – Tudo bem que _garotas_ me achem bonito, mas você Gaara... Tsc, tsc, tsc...

- Como se eu achasse gatos bonitos – respondeu o ruivo revirando os olhos – Eu escolhi esta touca pra você porque te acho um _gatinho medroso_.

- Bom já que todos estão felizes com as toucas... – começou Sakura, recebendo dos garotos um olhar "tem-certeza-disso" – Vamos às ordens de hoje.

- E lá vem bomba... – resmungou Sasuke.

- Ontem nós, garotas, conversamos e decidimos passar o dia todos juntos – falou Ino.

- Aonde e fazendo o que? – perguntou Neji desconfiado.

- Vocês logo saberão – respondeu Tenten enigmática – A Hinata que escolheu o local. Vamos logo pra lá.

- Não vamos ter que ir carregando ninguém não né? – perguntou Shika, mais para Temari que para os outros.

- Não bebê chorão, não vão ter que carregar ninguém – respondeu Temari. Shika fez uma expressão aliviada – Vão ter que carregar algo.

- Isso mesmo, os apetrechos para o nosso dia estão na minha casa. Vamos logo! – exclamou Sakura, começando a caminhar. Os outros a seguiram.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Horas depois, lá estavam dez jovens caminhando em direção ao lugar misterioso em que iriam passar o dia. As garotas tinham ficado muito irritadas pelos garotos não quererem carregar os apetrechos. E depois tiveram que passar na casa dos ditos cujos para pegarem roupa de banho.

Agora caminhavam pelas ruas de Konoha, atraindo olhares de muitos habitantes. Não, eles ainda não estavam de roupa de banho. O que chamava a atenção era o fato dos garotos estarem carregando, cada um, duas ou mais mochilas, enquanto as garotas iam mais a frente conversando animadamente.

Minutos mais tarde, chegaram até a entrada de um bosque.

- AH!!! EU CONHEÇO ESSE LUGAR!!! EU VIM AQUI COM A HINATA-CHAN ONTEM!!! – gritou o loiro, colocando no chão as duas pesadas mochilas que carregava. Hinata respirou fundo e disse:

- Isso mesmo Naruto-kun. Agora você que guia daqui pra frente.

O loiro pegou as mochilas e saiu na frente, guiando os outros nove. Caminharam até ouvir o barulho de uma cachoeira. As garotas exclamaram maravilhadas com a beleza do local.

- Lugar perfeito! – exclamou Sakura, olhando admirada as árvores a sua volta. Depois virou-se para Sasuke, que despejava no chão as mochilas que carregava – Sasuke-kun, pegue a toalha de piquenique que ta na mochila que você carregou!

- Qual delas? – perguntou Sasuke sarcasticamente, já que a seus pés jaziam quatro mochilas.

- A que tem detalhes rosa – respondeu a kunoichi. O moreno abriu a mochila e estendeu no chão a tão conhecida toalha.

- E Neji, coloque as comidas que estão em duas mochilas que você carregou – ordenou Tenten. O Hyuuga arqueou uma sobrancelha, já que havia carregado cinco mochilas – As duas que são inteiramente pretas.

Neji fez o que lhe foi ordenado. Ino e Temari olhavam o lugar, sendo guiadas por Hinata. Gaara havia colocado as cinco mochilas que carregara num canto e agora estava encostado numa árvore de braços cruzados. Sakura tirava de uma mochila vários tipos de sucos e colocava sobre a toalha. Naruto fuçava nas mochilas que tinha carregado para saber o que tinham de tão pesadas. Tenten supervisionava o trabalho de Neji, reclamando do lugar que ele colocava os alimentos. Shika procurava um lugar para se deitar e dormir. Sasuke olhava o ambiente em volta, pouco interessado.

Todas as garotas estavam vestidas com regatas e shorts. Por baixo, vestiam seus biquínis ou maiôs. Todos os garotos estavam de bermuda e camiseta. Ah, e com as tocas de bichinho.

Naruto parou de mexer nas mochilas, pois não achou nada que o interessasse, e mirou a água corrente da cachoeira. Deu um largo sorriso e despiu a camiseta, jogando-a de lado, e saiu correndo para pular na água. Hinata corou ao ver o peitoral do loiro, mas lembrou-se da aposta e do plano.

- Naruto para! – exclamou ela. Naruto parou imediatamente, deixando uma perna levantada, e olhou para Hinata. Neji e as meninas também a olharam – Você não vai entra na água hoje.

- O QUE!! – exclamou Naruto surpreso – Porque não Hinata-chan?

- Porque eu estou mandando – respondeu a garota confiante. Naruto emburrou e deu meia volta, vestindo sua camiseta e sentando-se perto de uma árvore.

- Dá-lhe Hinata! – disse Ino baixinho, fazendo com que só a Hyuuga e as outras meninas ouvissem.

- Eu não sei o que é mais engraçado – comentou Sasuke – a cara do Naruto ou a cara do Neji.

O Hyuuga estava abobalhado com a atitude da prima. Ele olhava Hinata piscando o olho, como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Hum... – resmungou Shikamaru, olhando de Neji para Naruto – Eu acho que a do Neji. Ele ta parecendo um peixe morto – Os garotos riram, até mesmo Neji.

- Hei garotos! – chamou Temari. Quando os garotos a olharam, tiveram um violento acesso de tosse. As garotas tinham tirado as regatas e os shorts e estavam somente de biquíni, no caso de Sakura, Tenten e Ino, e de maiô, no caso de Hinata e Temari – Todos vocês não vão entrar na água hoje.

- E vão descansando agora, porque quando sairmos da água vamos começar com os pedidos – completou Sakura.

Os garotos, ainda abobalhados, acenaram afirmativamente com um gesto de cabeça. As garotas pularam na água e começaram a fazer uma guerrinha, espirrando água umas nas outras.

- Aquela era a Tenten? – perguntou Neji bobamente.

- Sei lá cara! Meu cérebro ainda não processou a imagem – respondeu Sasuke, em estado igual ao Hyuuga.

- Esquece que eu disse na festa. A Sakura não é a mais bonita, a Hinata é! – exclamou Naruto, pior que Sasuke e Neji juntos.

- Hei, respeito com minha prima! – repreendeu Neji, saindo do seu transe. Sasuke, ao seu lado, riu – Que foi?

- Olha a cara do Gaara e do Shika – respondeu Sasuke, apontando para o ruivo e o moreno, que estavam lado a lado. Neji e Naruto os olharam. Os dois estavam de boca aberta olhando para o lugar que tinham visto Ino e Temari.

- Hei, vocês dois! Limpem a baba! – exclamou Neji rindo.

- Gaara, você ainda reclama da Temari – disse Shika, ainda em estado de choque.

- E você ainda reclama da Ino – retrucou Gaara, igual ao moreno ao seu lado.

- Ah, eu queria nadar! Ta muito calor – reclamou Naruto se abanando freneticamente com as mãos. Sasuke sorriu de canto. Neji percebeu esse gesto.

- O que está pensando Uchiha? – perguntou ele olhando o moreno.

- Já te passou pela cabeça Hyuuga, que elas fizeram isso por provocação? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Não, mais agora que você disse... É uma ótima possibilidade.

- E vamos deixar isso barato? – perguntou o moreno. Neji, Gaara e Shika sorriram de canto. Naruto fez cara de confuso.

- O que está pensando em fazer? – perguntou Gaara.

- Acho que vou tomar um sol – respondeu o garoto se levantando. Ele tirou a camiseta e foi em direção as pedras da cachoeira onde batia sol. Neji e Gaara também tiraram suas camisetas (N/A.: x.x) e seguiram o Uchiha.

- Não entendi – falou Naruto, olhando para Shika que se levantava preguiçosamente.

- Não precisa entender. Só imite! – respondeu o moreno tirando a camiseta e indo para as pedras. Naruto fez o mesmo.

Os garotos subiram pelas pedras até um lugar no campo de visão das meninas. Elas ainda não tinham percebido a ação deles. Sentaram-se então sob o sol e esperaram até serem reparados. O que não demorou muito. Tenten teve um violento acesso de tosse. Ino e Temari ficaram de boca aberta. Sakura e Hinata coraram.

- Por Buda! Eu morri e estou no céu! – exclamou Tenten baixo, para que só as garotas ouvissem.

- Não sei... Mas se eu não morri, vou morrer agora – disse Sakura bobamente.

Temari acordou do transe e olhou para as expressões das amigas.

- Para tudo! Garotas mantenham o foco! – alertou ela, fazendo com que as outras saíssem do estado de choque – Eles estão ficando espertos. Se baixarmos a guarda eles vão descobrir o plano.

- Tem razão Temari! – concordou Ino firmemente olhando para a amiga. Depois voltou a olhar o garoto ruivo – Mas eu digo uma coisa: quero ser sua cunhada!

As garotas riram do comentário da amiga.

- Então vou lha avisando: ele é muito chato – disse Temari. As garotas riram mais ainda. Os garotos estranharam a reação delas.

- Do que elas estão rindo? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Sei lá! Garotas são problemáticas – resmungou Shika.

- A Hinata fica tão kawaii rindo – disse Naruto embasbacado. Neji deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

- Olha o respeito! – advertiu o Hyuuga.

- Itai! Não posso nem achar a Hinata bonita?

- Não gosto do jeito que você olha pra ela.

- Que jeito? O mesmo que você olha pra Tenten? – perguntou Sasuke ironicamente. O Hyuuga corou.

- Como se você pudesse falar algo né? Só faltou você pular em cima da Sakura quando viu ela de biquíni – foi a vez do Uchiha corar.

- Ei, saiam daí! – exclamou Ino fazendo os garotos se sobressaltarem.

Elas haviam saído da água e estavam de pé na frente deles. Os garotos olharam pra elas e ficaram novamente embasbacados.

- Vão sair daí logo ou vamos ter que tirá-los à força? – indagou Temari, com as mãos na cintura.

- À força? Você não consegue nem me levantar problemática-mor! – exclamou Shikamaru, deixando a loira vermelha de raiva.

- E porque vocês querem que a gente saia daqui? – perguntou Sasuke com um tom de desafio.

- Porque esse é o único lugar que tem sol e nós queremos nos secar rápido – respondeu Sakura, olhando ameaçadoramente para o Uchiha.

- Usem as toalhas! – exclamou Gaara.

- Prestem atenção: estamos mandando vocês saírem daí! – disse Tenten pausadamente, dando ênfase a cada palavra que proferia.

- Pois nos recusamos! – contestou Neji cruzando os braços. As garotas se entreolharam. Tenten respirou fundo e aproximou-se do Hyuuga, abaixando para encará-lo a mesma altura, já que o garoto estava sentado.

- Hyuuga Neji, você não está em condições de recusar. Você perdeu uma aposta de forma tosca e idiota, passando a imagem de que é baka incapaz de fazer uma simples festa. Pois agora ou você levanta já daí ou eu vou ser obrigada a escolher você como alvo móvel absoluto das minhas kunais e shurikens.

Neji olhou abobado para a garota pensando desde quando ela tinha ficado assim. Mas ele é que não arriscaria se tornar alvo de Tenten. Levantou-se rapidamente e foi para perto da toalha xadrez. Os outros garotos o seguiram.

- Ei, Shikamaru! Traga aquela mochila com detalhes amarelos aqui – mandou Temari. Shika foi arrastando os pés até a toalha, pegou a mochila enorme e voltou arrastando os pés para perto das garotas.

- Obrigada meu cervinho kawaii – agradeceu a kunoichi, apertando a bochecha do moreno, que foi arrastado os pés para perto da toalha de novo.

Temari tirou da mochila um colchão (?) quadrado suficientemente grande para as cinco kunoichis. Depois cobriu o colchão com um lençol de cetim lilás e tirou de dentro da mochila várias almofadas de cetim da mesma cor que o lençol.

As meninas secaram-se com as toalhas e sentaram no colchão, fazendo uma rodinha para fofocar. Os meninos as olhavam de longe, nem querendo saber o que elas planejavam.

- Muito bem garotas. Plano Cleópatra em ação – cochichou Ino, as outras concordaram com um aceno de cabeça e todas encheram os pulmões de ar para gritar:

- GAROTOS!!!!!

- Ai meus tímpanos – resmungou Shika, tapando as orelhas com as mãos.

- A Hinata está me assustando – comentou Neji um pouco assustado, já que a Hyuuga também havia berrado.

- Idem – disse Naruto, mais assustado que o Hyuuga.

- O QUE QUEREM? – gritou Sasuke de volta.

- NÃO GRITE COMIGO UCHIHA! – retrucou Sakura, fingindo estar irritada. Fingindo muito bem, diga-se de passagem, já que Sasuke se encolheu de medo.

- O que vocês querem? – perguntou Gaara mais delicadamente.

- Abram aquela mochila comprida – ordenou Ino, apontando para uma mochila verde escura bem comprida que tinha sido carregado por Shikamaru.

Os meninos obedeceram e abriram a mochila, tirando de dentro dela cinco abanadores de pluma.

- O que a gente faz com isso? – perguntou Naruto confuso. As garotas sorriram entre si.

- ABANEM-NOS!!!

- Nem pensar! – retrucou Neji largando o abanador no chão.

- Hyuuga! Alvo móvel absoluto. Te lembra alguma coisa? – indagou Tenten com um olhar irônico.

Neji bufou, pegou o abanador e foi pro lado das garotas. Os meninos seguiram-no emburrados. E agora lá estavam as cinco kunoichis, sendo abanadas pelos garotos.

- Ah que ventinho gostoso! – exclamou Ino de olhos fechados, enquanto um ruivo a abanava com uma cara de serial killer.

- Neko chibi, me abane direito! – ordenou Sakura irritada, já que Sasuke a abanava com a MAIOR vontade do mundo. O garoto bufou e começou a abaná-la mais rápido. Sakura lhe deu um chute na canela – Eu disse direito e não rápido, baka!

Os dez ficaram assim por um momento: os meninos abanando e as garotas aproveitando o ventinho. Ouvia-se somente o som da água caindo e dos pássaros do bosque. Momento perfeito. Mas, é claro, não por muito tempo.

ROOOOOONNNNNNNNCCCCCC

- Ai, meu estomago! To com fome! – reclamou Naruto com uma careta.

- Hum, já deve estar na hora do almoço – comentou Sakura.

- Então vamos almoçar! – exclamou Temari. Os garotos sorriram e pararam de abaná-las e já foram andando para a toalha de piquenique – Hei onde pensam que vão? – os garotos pararam e a olharam confusa – Vocês não estão incluídos nesse "vamos".

- O QUE!!! NÃO VAMOS ALMOÇAR??? – gritou Neji, que também estava morrendo de fome.

- Claro que vão, Raion chibi bobinho! Mas só depois da gente – disse Tenten.

As meninas se levantaram e foram para a toalha xadrez. Os meninos ficaram parados no mesmo lugar com cara de "cachorro abandonado".

- Hei, Shika chibi! Venha cá! – chamou Temari que, como as outras, estava sentada na toalha xadrez. O Nara foi até ela – Dê-me aquele sanduíche.

O garoto pegou o sanduíche que estava numa vasilha e estendeu à menina. Mas a loira não pegou.

- Não, não! Aqui ó! – disse ela apontando com o indicador para a sua própria boca. Nara se sentou a seu lado e começou a dar-lhe o sanduíche na boca.

- E vocês também! – ordenaram as outras quatro garotas. Os outros quatro garotos fizeram a mesmo que Shika.

Minutos depois...

- Diga pra sua mãe que os sanduíches estavam ótimos – disse Hinata sorrindo para Sakura.

- Pelo menos essas gulosas deixaram alguns pra gente – resmungou Naruto baixinho, mas Hinata que estava ao seu lado ouviu.

- Disse alguma coisa Kitsune chibi?

- Ahn... Podemos comer agora? – disfarçou Naruto, passando uma mão pela nuca.

- Agora podem! – disse Ino sorrindo e se levantando da toalha. Ela e as outras garotas foram para um canto afastado para conversar. Os garotos atacaram a comida ferozmente.

Na rodinha de cochicho das garotas...

- Minhas idéias acabaram. O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Temari.

- Eu não consigo pensar em nenhum castigo – resmungou Sakura – Esse plano está muito difícil de ser executado.

- Mas está indo muito bem, né? A Hyuuga que o diga! – exclamou Ino.

- Verdade! Que mudança hein Hinata? – disse Tenten divertida.

- Ah, mas eu quase me mato tratando o Naruto-kun assim – sussurrou a menina.

- Bobagem! – gesticulou Temari – Você está fazendo o melhor para você! Agora o Naruto te nota!

- Pelo menos uma vai se dar bem depois dessa semana – falou Tenten de cabeça baixa.

- Como assim pandinha? – perguntou Sakura confusa.

- Eu estou com medo só de pensar como o Neji vai me tratar depois disso – respondeu a morena com uma careta.

- E você está preocupada com o Neji? E eu que tenho que me preocupar com o Gaara? Minha sorte é que ele não mora em Konoha! – exclamou Ino.

- Mas a Tenten tem razão. Eu nem tinha pensado em como seria depois dessa aposta... Ai, o Sasuke vai me tratar com mais frieza ainda – lamentou a Haruno tristemente.

- Que bela confusão nós fomos nos meter hein? – comentou Temari – Temos que pensar em como sairmos ilesas dessa semana!

- Ah, mas pensamos isso depois! A pandinha dormiu – falou Hinata apontando para a morena ao seu lado, que havia caído no sono.

- E eu também vou dormir! Depois do almoço sempre me da sono! – disse Ino, se recostando num tronco de árvore e fechando os olhos. As outras se entreolharam e também se recostaram em troncos para dormir.

Na toalha xadrez com os garotos...

Os cinco shinobis estavam tão distraídos comendo que nem repararam que as garotas tinham adormecido.

- Hei Neji, a Hinata geralmente tem esses surtos? – perguntou Naruto com a boca cheia.

- Não que eu saiba. E coma com a boca fechada! – reclamou o Hyuuga com uma careta de nojo.

- E por falar nisso, cadê elas? – perguntou Sasuke estranhando tanto tempo de paz e sossego.

- Sei lá! Devem ter ido embora. Mas acho que não devo alimentar esperanças – resmungou Gaara.

- Vamos procurá-las – falou Neji se levantando. Os outros o imitaram.

Os cinco se espalharam e foram tentando achá-las. Minutos depois Naruto começou a acenar freneticamente, para chamar atenção dos outros quatro.

- Que foi baka? – perguntou Shika, se aproximando de Naruto junto com Gaara, Sasuke e Neji.

- Achei elas – sussurrou Naruto apontando por cima do ombro direito.

- Elas estão... Dormindo? – indagou Sasuke se aproximando das kunoichis.

- Ih, se a Temari continuar dormindo encostada numa árvore ela vai acordar reclamando de dor nas costas e depois não tem que a agüente – disse Gaara com uma careta.

- Então vamos colocá-las no colchão – recomendou Neji.

Os outros concordaram e cada um pegou uma kunoichi, carregando-as até o colchão. Depois foram para o local que elas estavam dormindo para poderem conversar sem acordá-las.

- Faltam quantos dias para essa tortura acabar? – perguntou Sasuke se espreguiçando.

- Muitos – respondeu Gaara, que estava recostado numa árvore com os olhos fechados.

- Se a situação piorar eu vou ficar louco – comentou Neji balançando a cabeça.

- Eu estou preocupado com que vai acontecer amanhã. Não quero ficar sozinho com a Hinata – reclamou Naruto com uma cara de "ai de mim".

- O que quer dizer com isso? – questionou Neji, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Que sua prima consegue ser temível quando quer!

- Putz Naruto, você ta com medo da Hinata?! – exclamou Sasuke – Eu fiquei com a Sakura! A SAKURA! Se eu reclamar ela me parte em dois!

- Ela faria um favor muito grande para a humanidade – comentou Gaara – E sabe, mesmo que eu tenha ficado com a Ino, eu tenho pena do Nara. Minha irmã é dose! Né Shika?... Shika?

Mas o moreno não respondeu, havia adormecido. Os outros se entreolharam com gotas na cabeça.

- Ah, eu também vou dormir! Não sei se vou ter boas noites de sono daqui pra frente! Vou aproveitar agora – disse Naruto fechando os olhos e caindo no sono. Os outros fizeram o mesmo, afinal, dessa vez, o loiro estava certo.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Uma hora depois, as meninas começaram a despertar. E acordaram muito bem, já que estavam deitadas no confortável colchão.

- Como viemos parar aqui? – perguntou Ino confusa, esfregando os olhos.

- Vai ver que os garotos nos trouxeram aqui – respondeu Temari se espreguiçando.

- Ah, que fofo da parte deles – comentou Tenten sorrindo.

- E por falar nisso, cadê eles? – perguntou Hinata olhando para os lados.

- Ali ó! Onde nós estávamos – respondeu Sakura, apontando para o lugar.

As kunoichis levantaram e foram até onde os garotos dormiam.

- Ah, eles ficam tão kawaii dormindo com essas toquinhas – comentou Tenten. Bom, ela até que foi boazinha de falar isso, já que eles não estavam tão kawaii assim. Estavam todos esparramados para um lado, dormindo de boca aberta e alguns até babando.

- Será que devemos acordá-los? – perguntou Temari olhando para as outras.

- Não. Eu queria muito fazer compras, podíamos ir juntas – sugeriu Sakura.

- E vamos deixar eles assim? – perguntou Hinata, apontando para os dorminhocos.

- Claro que não! Porquinha, você trouxe o que eu pedi? – perguntou Sakura sorrindo marotamente.

- Claro que sim testuda – respondeu Ino. A loira foi até onde estavam as mochilas e pegou uma de cor azul. Depois a entregou a Sakura – Ta aqui!

- Perfeito! – exclamou Sakura, ao olhar o que tinha dentro da mochila.

- O que é? O que é? – perguntou Tenten curiosa.

- Isso! – respondeu Sakura tirando de dentro da mochila canetas coloridas.

- Canetas? Pra que isso? – perguntou Temari com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Pra pichar o rosto deles – respondeu Sakura apontando para os garotos.

- Ah, por que não disse antes? Me dá a verde! – pediu Temari, pegando a caneta e indo para perto do Shika.

- Eu quero a preta! – exclamou Tenten. Sakura lhe entregou a caneta e ela foi pra perto de Neji.

Hinata pegou a laranja, Ino a vermelha e Sakura a azul. Minutos depois os rostos dos cinco garotos estavam todos pichados com coisas como "baka", "chibi", "metido", "dobe" e outros.

- E agora a pior parte – disse Sakura tirando de dentro da mochila um frasco de vidro que continha várias formigas.

- Mas Sakura, se jogarmos neles agora eles vão nos matar! – exclamou Hinata.

- Não vamos jogar agora Hinata! A Ino e eu já planejamos tudo! E por falar nisso, você fez o bilhete Ino? – perguntou Sakura, olhando para a loira.

- Ta dentro da mochila – respondeu Ino. Sakura procurou na mochila e achou o bilhete. Leu e sorriu.

- Está perfeito Ino! – exclamou Sakura, enquanto Hinata, Tenten e Temari liam a carta.

- E como vai funcionar o plano? – perguntou Tenten.

- Assim: saímos até a entrada do bosque. Temos uma mangueira aqui nessa bolsa. Deixamos uma ponta perto deles e a outra levamos conosco. Na entrada do bosque colocamos as formigas pela ponta da mangueira e corremos para casa – explicou Ino sorrindo maleficamente.

- Quando as formigas chegaram até eles vão fazer a "festa". Imaginamos que eles vão pular na água, por isso vamos levar as camisetas deles embora. Também vamos deixar um espelho para que eles olhem o estrago que fizemos nos rostos deles – completou Sakura.

- Eles vão ficar umas feras com a gente! – exclamou Temari.

- Que seja! Vamos logo com isso antes que eles acordem! – replicou Tenten.

As garotas pegaram as camisetas dos garotos. Deixaram ao lado deles um espelho de mão quadrado e uma ponta da mangueira. Espetaram com uma kunai o bilhete numa árvore e vestiram suas roupas. Só pegaram as mochilas que continham o colchão e as almofadas. Depois se encaminharam para a entrada do bosque, indo desenrolando a mangueira.

Ao chegarem lá colocaram um funil na boca do pote de vidro e despejaram as formigas na ponta da mangueira.

- Boa festa amiguinhas! – exclamou Temari sorrindo.

- Agora tapamos essa ponta da mangueira para que as formigas não voltem – disse Sakura tampando a mangueira com uma espécie de rolha – E saímos correndo.

As kunoichis saíram correndo e rindo, enquanto as formiguinhas corriam alegremente para a "festa".

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Os garotos dormiam profundamente, esparramados pelo chão. Não perceberam que pequenos bichinhos subiam pelo seu corpo. Bom, não perceberam de início.

- KKKKK... Para com isso Hinata! Faz cócegas! – exclamou Naruto, rindo da sensação de pequenas patinhas andarem pelo seu corpo. Até, é claro, elas começarem a morder – ITAI!!

- Ta gritando porque problemático? E porque ta pulando assim? – perguntou Shika, ao ver Naruto pular que nem um condenado batendo as mãos pelo corpo.

- FORMIGAS! – quem gritou foi Sasuke, se levantando e começando a bater pelo corpo que nem Naruto.

- ITAI! ISSO DÓI! – berrou Neji, no mesmo estado. Bom, todos estavam no mesmo estado.

- PULEM NA ÁGUA SEUS BAKAS! – gritou Gaara, pulando na cachoeira.

Os outros o seguiram, ainda se debatendo dentro d'água, tentando tirar as formigas do corpo. Conseguiram minutos depois. Gaara foi o primeiro a olhar para os outros e começou a rir.

- Ta rindo do que baka? – perguntou Sasuke, sem olhar para o ruivo, ainda procurando pelo corpo indícios de insetos indesejáveis.

- Da cara de vocês! – exclamou Gaara. Os outros se entreolharam e levaram automaticamente as mãos ao rosto.

- Então pare de rir porque você também ta pichado – disse Neji. Gaara parou de rir e levou as mãos ao rosto também.

- Ali tem um espelho! – exclamou Naruto, apontando para as árvores.

Os garotos saíram correndo da água e pegaram o espelho.

- Eu não sou orgulhoso! – exclamou Neji ao ler essa palavra na sua bochecha esquerda.

- E eu não sou insensível! – reclamou Sasuke, com essa palavra escrita na testa.

- Hei, elas deixaram um bilhete – disse Gaara pegando o bilhete da árvore. Os outros se juntaram ao seu redor para ler:

_Olá garotos,_

_Esperamos que tenham gostado das nossas amiguinhas, porque temos certeza que elas gostaram de vocês. Não se preocupem, elas não são venenosas. Mas o local que elas morderam vai ganhar uma bela mancha vermelha._

_E quanto às mensagens no rosto, esperamos que leiam com atenção e reflitam sobre o que está escrito. E não adianta lavar na água da cachoeira. Elas só vão sair com água, sabão e muita força de vontade. Pensem pelo lado bom, de tanto vocês esfregarem o rosto para elas saírem, vão ganhar manchas vermelhas no rosto também e ficar com o corpo todo combinando._

_Ah, e não se esqueçam de levarem embora as mochilas, hein? O colchão e suas camisetas a gente já pegou._

_Beijos e abraços,_

_Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari e Hinata._

- AH! EU VOU MATAR ELAS! – gritou Gaara extremamente irritado.

- Não ouse encostar um dedo na Tenten ouviu? – advertiu Neji, apontando para o ruivo.

- Eu vou agora à casa da Sakura e ela vai sofrer as conseqüências – disse Sasuke quase espumando como um cachorro raivoso.

- E você vai sair correndo na rua com essas coisas pichadas na cara passando ridículo? – perguntou Shika sarcasticamente.

- Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe – resmungou Sasuke.

- O que vamos fazer Nara? – perguntou Neji.

- Primeiro: Tem como chegar à casa de algum de vocês sem ter que andar pela rua?

- Tem como chegar à minha – respondeu Sasuke.

- Certo. Vamos à casa do Sasuke, limpamos o rosto e pegamos camisetas...

- E depois vamos até as casas delas pra tirar satisfações! – interrompeu Naruto com um olhar vingativo.

- Não! Temos que nos organizar. Elas estão planejando juntas! Temos que montar uma estratégia de contra ataque – afirmou Shika – Sasuke, mostre o caminho.

O Uchiha saiu na frente, caminhando para o lado oposto do que haviam usado para entrar no bosque. Os outros pegaram as mochilas e seguiram-no. Todos pensando quase a mesma coisa: Ou essa estratégia dá certo ou eles enlouqueceriam nas mãos das garotas.

* * *

**Ana-chan: **Yo minna!!! E AS GAROTAS RULEIAM!!! \o/ 

**Garotas: **n.n

**Ana-chan: **Ah, é! E como eu disse no capítulo passado, hoje são elas que estão aqui! Comprimentem os leitores meninas!

**Garotas: **Yo pessoal! n.n

**Ana-chan: **n.n E aí gente, gostarm do capítulo? E obrigada quem mandou as sugestões dos bichinhos. As touquinhas deles são como aquele que o Naruto usa pra dormir, só que mais kawaii! E a parte das formigas eu vi num filme, só não lembro qual...

**Ino: **Vc tem uma péssima memória --'

**Temari: **É o chocolate! Ela come tanto que afeta a mente --'

**Ana-chan: **¬¬' Não é por falta de memória, é que faz tempo que eu assisti o filme... Nhá! E antes que eu esqueça: no proximo capitulo quem vai ta aqui vai ser os garotos e as garotas!

**Sakura: **Prorrogação da tortura! \o/

**Ana-chan: **E vamos responder os reviews

* * *

**Respondendo aos Reviews**

Quarto cor de rosa bebê. Uma garota, sentada numa cadeira, liga o computador. Cinco garotas estão em volta da menina ansiosas e muito curiosas.

**Computador: **- faz o barulho tosco do Windowns abrindo -

**Ana-chan: **E agora vamos as respostas!

**Garotas: **E as garotas ruleiam!!! \o/

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Brunotop Weasley**

**Tenten: **KKKKK... O Neji de blackpower... KKKKK

**Ino: **Esse é o cara que o Gaara diz que odeia?

**Ana-chan: **Ele mesmo...

**Ino: **n.n Pode deixar que o sofrimento do Gaara é por minha conta!

**Sakura: **Pq todo mundo acha o Sasuke emo?

**Temari: **A aparencia?

**Tenten: **O comportamento?

**Ana-chan: **O sedento desejo de vingança?

**Sakura: **Certo, há motivos... --'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**desih brouillard**

**Tenten: **Levar o Neji pra dançar? É uma boa idéia!

**Hinata: **Vc vai ter levá-lo arrastado, pq ele realmente detesta dançar.

**Tenten: **Pois então! Melhor ainda!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Binutti-chan**

**Tenten: **Ainda bem que ele é uma fan girl controlada u.u

**Ana-chan: **Coitada dela se não fosse o.O

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Schne Hissi**

**Garotas: **- anotando dicas -

**Sakura: **gostei da idéia do poema e do bombom!

**Tenten: **gostei da idéia dos coques!

**Ino: **essa idéia já está meio em pratica!

**Temari: **Dançar balé?! Que comigo! Gostei!

**Hinata: **gostei da idéia da coleira!

**Outras: **o.O

**Hinata: **Ah, qual é! u.u

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**xD-Chan**

**Temari: **Gostei da idéia!

**Ana-chan: **O Shika vai adorar isso...

**Temari: **n.n

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Carou-chan**

**Tenten: **Ou de panda! º¬º

**Sakura: **Gato pretop não! Dá azar!

**Temari: **Bem sugestiva a idéia de bicho preguiça! Pq vc naum escolheu Ana-chan?

**Ana-chan: **Ele podera pensar que vc gosta que ele durma!

**Hinata: **Ninguem gosta de me ver boazinha...

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Juju-Chan n.n**

**Sakura: **Ela dá medo o.O

**Ana-chan: **Que isso! Ela é legal! n.n

**Temari: **Vc acha qualquer um legal! ¬¬' Quer dizer, somente alguns... - pensando nas fan girls do Gaara -

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Pandora Potter-jm**

**Ana-chan: **Minha pupila!!!

**Sakura: **- imaginando Sasuke de tigre - º¬º

**Tenten: **- imaginando Neji de urso polar - º¬º

**Ana-chan: **- anotando sugestões - Talvez eu relacione sua idéia do teatro com alguma coisa n.n

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Ayuka-chan**

**Tenten: **O Neji é meigo de qualquer jeito u.u

**Ana-chan: **Claro! Até batendo nos outros... ¬¬'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Uchiha Midori**

**Hinata: **Acho que vou usar essa idéia...

**Sakura: **E faria um enorme favor à humanidade! O Naruto tem que aprender a ficar calado!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Yuki Blackwell**

**Ana-chan: **Nem ouse roubá-los! - com várias kunais na mão -

**Tenten: **Devolve as minhas armas! - pegando as kunais -

**Ana-chan: **Hehe... E coitado do Sasuke se o Itachi visse ele assim...

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**MorenA**

**Ana-chan: **Adoro quem adora minha fic!

**Ino: **E quem não adora?

**Ana-chan: **Eu tbm gosto de críticas... Elas ajudam a melhorar!

**Sakura: **Ainda bem que vc pensa assim...

**Ana-chan: **n.n YOSH! ANA-CHAN IS A GOOD GIRL!!

**Garotas: **--'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku**

**Hinata: **Vamos limpar um pouco a reputação do meu priminho: Sou eu quem assiste os filmes mesmo!

**Tenten: **E eu gostei da idéia de colher flores, é tão romentico - olhos brilhando -

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Quartzo Cristal**

**Ino: **- imaginando Gaara de empregada - º¬º

**Temari: **- imaginando Gaara de empregada - HUSAHUSHAUHUSHAUSAH

**Ana-chan: **OMG! O Cris-chan morreu!

**Rei Roberto Carlos: **São tantas emoções!

**Ana-chan: **Putz! Sai daqui - empurrando o rei pra fora - Não acredito que vai começar as invasões --'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Hyuuga Florine**

**Hinata: **- cora -

**Sakura: **Por pouco! Ela grita bem no dia que o Naruto não ta aqui!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Maiara**

**Ana-chan: **Nhá! Claro! Daqui a pouco começa o romance!

**Ino: **- ansiosa -

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Etecetera**

**Hinata: **O Naruto é filho dela?

**Ana-chan: **Pra vc ver...

**Temari: **ELA TA CANTANDO O MEU SHIKA? - pega o leque -

**Ana-chan: **Imagina Tema-chan! As cantadas que ela falou foram sugestão pro Shika falar pra vc!

**Temari: **Ah, sendo assim, td bem! - guarda o leque -

**Ana-chan: **- pensa - Ufa!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Uzumaki Susana**

**Sakura: **Alguem aqui precisa de criatividade --'

**Ana-chan: **Bom, ela pediu um tigre... Eu coloquei um leão!

**Temten: **E que leão º¬º

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Deby20**

**Ino: **Ela tem razão! º-º - imagina-se agarrando o Gaara -

**Ana-chan: **Hem, hem! Olha o respeito! u.u

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**- KaoriH**

**Ana-chan: **Review tamanho família! Adorei!

**Tenten: **Concordo! Achar o Neji feio é até crime! u.ú

**Temari: **Isso ae! Depois do Shika! E putz, invasão até nos reviews!

**Ana-chan: **OS SEUS PROBLEMAS, VC DEVE ESQUECER!!! ISSO É VIVER!! É APRENDER! HAKUNA MATATA!

**Garotas: **--'

**Tenten: **Yes! Neji is Hot!

**Temari: **Eu queria ter visto o Shika dançando! T.T

**Ana-chan: **Mais uma morte! OMG! Não vai sobrar leitores T.T

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Raphaella Uchiha**

**Ino: **O Gaara dando piti foi demais!

**Ana-chan: **E obrigado pela idéia da Cleópatra! E quem vai responder suas perguntas são as garotas.

**Tenten: **O Neji foi no melhor salão de Konoha!

**Temari: **Ainda não... Mas daqui a pouco...

**Sakura: **YOSH! EU RULEIO!

**Ino: **Ele não está de diarista! É meu empregado particular!

**Ana-chan: **Obrigada Rapha-chan!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Hyuuga Aoi**

**Temari: **O que ela tem contra mim? e.e

**Tenten: **- pega todas as suas armas - O Neji é meu!!! Ò.Ó

**Ana-chan: **Cuidado com meu quarto!!!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Kakudate Thiemi**

**Tenten: **Putz, Neji de Carmen Miranda! HUSHAUSHUHSHAUH

**Ana-chan: **Que king kong vc pagou hein? Por isso que eu não binco de mimica de filme! u.u

**Temari: **E não é bambi nem veado! É CERVO!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Lais 83**

**Ana-chan: **Eles vão sofrer mais daqui pra frente!

**Garotas:** - imaginando as fantasias - º¬º

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Poison Lee**

**Sakura: **Nossa! o.O

**Ino: **YES! EU RULEIO! \o/

**Temari: **Concordo, caso perdido! Ou não...

**Hinata: **E eu vou pegar mais pesado com o Naruto-kun! n.n'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Sinjin Hatake**

**Ino: **n.n

**Hinata: **Se dependesse de eu atender os pedidos, o Naruto-kun não fala nunca mais o.O

**Sakura:** Isso mesmo! u.u

**Tenten:** O Neji é lindo por natureza! E quanto ao que ele usa no cabelo, bem... É um grande mistério!

**Ana-chan: **- anotando dicas - Arigatou!

**Sakura: **O que o Kakashi tá fazendo lá?

**Ana-chan: **Nem queira saber! u.u

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Ana-chan: **- desliga o computador -

**Computador: **- barulho tosco do Windowns desligando -

**Ana-chan: **Que tal irmos tomar um sorvete?

**Garotas: **Yosh!

**Sakura: **Mas e os castigos?

**Ana-chan:** Planejamos no caminho!

**Todas: **- saem -


	7. Castigo aos Perdedores: 3º dia

**Declaimer:** _Naruto e cia. não me pertence e sim a Kishimoto-sama. Mas o Gaara ainda vai ser meu! ò.ó_

* * *

**Avisos!**

**Ana-chan: **tenho dois avisos a fazer!  
1º - Esse capítulo ficou absusdamente grande! Deu 21 páginas no Word  
2º - Hoje vão responder os reviews junto comigo as garotas e os garotos. Mas assim eu iria ficar de castiçal, né? Então nesse cap vai ter a participação de um personagem especial! Eu aluguei lá da fic Zodiaco Chines do Brunotop Weasley o... SUIGETSU! \o/ O porquê de escolher ele vcs só vão saber lá embaixo n.n  
Agora podem ler a fic!

* * *

**--- Festa do Pijama para Garotos ---  
**Capítulo 7 – Castigo aos Perdedores: 3º dia

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

_- Não! Temos que nos organizar. Elas estão planejando juntas! Temos que montar uma estratégia de contra ataque – afirmou Shika – Sasuke, mostre o caminho._

_O Uchiha saiu na frente, caminhando para o lado oposto do que haviam usado para entrar no bosque. Os outros pegaram as mochilas e seguiram-no. Todos pensando quase a mesma coisa: Ou essa estratégia dá certo ou eles enlouqueceriam nas mãos das garotas._

**Nesse capítulo:**

Os garotos passaram o resto do dia na mansão Uchiha, planejando o contra-ataque. E se analisarmos o contexto, a situação deles era bem desesperadora já que os gênios quebraram a cabeça para encontrar uma boa estratégia.

Mas, pelo menos, conseguiram uma estratégia. E estavam muito confiantes que ela iria dar certo. Pois lá estavam os cinco, andando pelas ruas de Konoha a caminho da praça, com expressões muito melhores que do dia anterior. Estariam mais felizes ainda se não tivessem que usar aquelas touquinhas ridículas. Ou se as pessoas na rua parassem de apontar e dar risada. Chegaram à praça, onde já se encontravam as cinco kunoichis, conversando animadamente.

- Yo meninas! – disseram os garotos em unissom, sorrindo. As meninas fizeram um cara de "hã?".

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Temari com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Perfeitamente!- responderam eles, novamente em unissom e ainda sorrindo.

- Vocês estão armando algo, né? – indagou Tenten desconfiada.

- Imagina! – responderam eles de novo ao mesmo tempo.

- Sei... Não estão bravos por causa das formigas e das pichações? – perguntou Sakura com as mãos na cintura. Os garotos entreolharam-se. Shika deu um cutucão no braço de Sasuke.

- Não estamos bravos, estamos chateados – respondeu Sasuke com uma cara emburrada.

- É, não precisavam ter feito aquilo com a gente – completou Neji cruzando os braços.

- Foi injusto! Nós estamos respeitando a aposta! – contestou Shikamaru.

- Aquilo foi golpe baixo e pura malvadeza! – exclamou Gaara. As garotas entreolharam-se, sentindo-se um pouco culpadas. Nem perceberam que os garotos trocaram sorrisos discretos.

- Ah, certo... Foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Gomen! – disse Tenten de cabeça baixa. As garotas repetiram seu gesto.

- Tudo bem! E o que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Ah! Nós vamos fazer compras! – exclamou Ino voltando a sorrir. Os garotos murcharam os sorrisos.

- É! Vocês precisam de roupas especiais para o que vamos fazer hoje à noite! – completou Sakura.

- O que vamos fazer hoje à noite? – indagou Sasuke temendo o que o esperava.

- Vocês vão saber mais tarde, agora vamos às compras! – disse Temari começando a andar, sendo seguida pelas meninas. Os garotos ficaram no mesmo lugar.

- Você não falou que se a gente dissesse que estávamos chateados elas iriam esquecer essa aposta? – perguntou um Neji irritado à Shikamaru.

- Foi o que eu pensei! Mas essas garotas são problemáticas! – respondeu o Nara, igualmente irritado.

- Hei, vocês cinco! Empacaram? – perguntou Temari irritada, ela e as meninas já estavam bem à frente. Os garotos bufaram e as seguiram.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

O caminho até a loja de roupas foi tranqüilo, tanto para as garotas quanto para os garotos. Elas iam á frente cochichando e dando risada. Eles iam mais atrás, repassando a estratégia de contra-ataque.

- Lembrem-se! Temos que atender aos pedidos delas sem contestar! Aí isso tudo perde a graça e elas desistem da aposta – lembrou Shikamaru.

- Ta Shika! A gente já sabe disso! Não precisa falar a todo o momento! – retrucou Sasuke, já cansado do discurso do moreno.

- Claro que precisa! Principalmente pra você, pro Neji e pro Gaara! – contrapôs Nara.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Neji irritado.

- Que vocês três não sabem ficar quietos sem reclamar de algo!

- Olha quem fala! Qual garoto sempre fala "Que saco!" ou "Que problemático!" – retorquiu Gaara.

- Mas eu sei me controlar! Vocês não!

- Pois eu sei me controlar muito bem! E você devia estar preocupado com o Naruto e não com a gente. Quem é que sempre estraga tudo? – indagou Sasuke.

- Opa! Me chamaram? – perguntou Naruto, que até então nem prestava atenção na conversa dos outros quatro, pois estava perdido em devaneios. Os outros o olharam com uma cara de "hã?".

- Você ta bem Naruto? Não falou quase nada hoje, não gritou... – questionou Sasuke olhando o amigo.

- To bem sim... – respondeu Naruto fantasiosamente – Olha! Chegamos!

Os dez jovens estavam em frente a maior e mais variada boutique de roupas de Konoha. As garotas entraram entusiasmadas e os garotos desanimados.

- Certo! Vocês têm que escolher roupas bem bonitas! Tem que ser elegantes e adequadas a um jantar à noite – disse Ino para os garotos.

- Nós vamos jantar hoje à noite? – perguntou Sasuke confuso.

- Vamos. No melhor restaurante de Konoha! – respondeu Sakura empolgada.

- E porque temos que comprar roupas novas? – perguntou Gaara.

- Porque vocês vão sair! – respondeu Ino como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Mas a gente já tem roupas para sair! – retrucou Neji.

- Mas temos que estar combinando! – contrapôs Tenten.

- Por quê? – perguntou Neji.

- Porque sim! Vamos logo escolher as roupas! – respondeu Temari, já arrastando Shikamaru consigo. As garotas pegaram os seus devidos "pares" e se espalharam pela loja. 

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Temari e Shika –

A loira vasculhava os cabides à procura de uma roupa para Shika. O moreno, ao seu lado, tentava argumentar.

- Temari, eu sei escolher minhas roupas sozinho!

- E tem um péssimo gosto pelo visto – disse Temari, olhando Shikamaru dos pés à cabeça. O moreno vestia roupas bem desleixadas.

- Você não tem que escolher a _sua_ roupa? – perguntou o Nara, enquanto a kunoichi colocava a frente do seu corpo um kimono, para ver se combinava.

- Eu escolho depois – respondeu a loira, pegando mais dois kimonos na mão e mostrando à Shika – Que cor você prefere: Azul ou Verde? 

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Sakura e Sasuke –

Os dois estavam no mesmo esquema que Temari e Shikamaru. Sakura vasculhava a loja atrás de uma roupa para Sasuke, enquanto esse só dava palpites.

- Não gosto dessa cor! – afirmou o moreno, quando a kunoichi lhe mostrou um kimono marrom. A garota mostrou-lhe outro kimono – Não gosto desse tecido!

- Como se você entendesse de tecido! – retrucou Sakura nervosa – Já lhe mostrei milhares de kimonos e você não gostou de nenhum! Dá pra facilitar?

- Se você me deixar escolher...

- Ta! Ta! Escolhe um que te agrade! – retrucou Sakura gesticulando com as mãos.

Sasuke foi para a direção oposta, onde Sakura já havia vasculhado. Procurou entre as roupas um pouco e pegou o kimono que havia lhe agradado, mas que Sakura nem tinha visto.

- Hum, boa escolha... – falou Sakura ao Sasuke lhe mostrar o kimono que havia gostado. Ele era azul escuro e tinha alguns detalhes vermelhos – Mas você não consegue usar outra cor, não?

- Não! – respondeu Sasuke cruzando os braços.

- Então ta! Vamos escolher a minha roupa agora – disse Sakura puxando Sasuke da seção masculina para a seção feminina. 

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Tenten e Neji –

Diferente dos casais acima, Tenten não precisou procurar a roupa de Neji. Até porque nem deu tempo pra ela escolher, já que mal começou a procurar entre os cabides e o Hyuuga já escolhera a sua roupa. E a roupa era muito elegante: um kimono branco com detalhes pretos e vermelhos.

Agora lá estavam os dois na seção feminina procurando uma roupa para Tenten. Digo, Tenten estava procurando uma roupa para si, porque Neji não movia um músculo para ajudá-la, só para reclamar, é claro.

- Tenten, é tão difícil assim escolher uma roupa!

- Para de reclamar Neji! – retrucou a morena, vasculhando entre os cabides – Por que você não me ajuda a escolher?

- Que kimonos você gostou até agora? – perguntou o moreno de braços cruzados.

- Eu gostei desse e... Desse! – exclamou Tenten mostrando dois kimonos. Um era vermelho com estampas florais amarelas e o outro era rosa claro com estampas florais de um rosa mais escuro.

- O rosa é melhor. Combina mais com você – disse o moreno. Tenten devolveu o kimono vermelho.

- É, eu também gostei mais desse – disse a morena analisando o traje com um sorriso. Depois olhou para Neji e pegou-o pela mão, arrastando-o consigo – Agora vamos provar nossas roupas! 

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Hinata e Naruto –

Os dois procuravam entre os cabides uma roupa apropriada para o loiro. Naruto não achava nenhum kimono que o agradasse. Hinata também não achou nada que combinasse com o Uzumaki.

- Detesto comprar roupa! Nunca acho nada que me agrade! – exclamou Naruto emburrado. Hinata, que estava ao seu lado, riu. Naruto olhou para ela.

- Acho que você não gostou de nada até agora porque não achou nenhuma roupa laranja – comentou Hinata ainda vasculhando os cabides. Foi a vez de Naruto rir – Mas por pouco tempo...

Naruto a olhou com uma expressão confusa. Hinata tirava de um amontoado de roupas um kimono masculino. O loiro não pode deixar de sorrir. O kimono era todo preto, mas com detalhes em laranja.

- Você tem um ótimo gosto Hinata-chan! Agora temos que escolher a sua roupa – disse Naruto pegando a mão de Hinata e a arrastando consigo para a seção feminina. 

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Ino e Gaara –

Diferente de todos os outros, os dois não estavam escolhendo roupas. Por quê? Ora, porque eles já tinham escolhido! E agora estavam na frente dos provadores esperando os outros chegarem. Ino segurava um lindo kimono preto com estampas vermelhas. E ao lado de Gaara jazia um kimono vermelho terra com detalhes em marrom.

- Por que temos que esperar os outros Yamanaka? – perguntou Gaara, quebrando o silencio instalado entre os dois.

- Porque eu combinei isso com as garotas. Mas já me arrependi, elas demoram demais! – resmungou Ino bufando cansada.

- E eu que achei que era você que mais demoraria! – exclamou Gaara. Ino olhou-o confusa – Você tem cara de quem demora pra escolher uma roupa.

- Por quê? – perguntou a loira com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sei lá! – respondeu o ruivo dando de ombros.

- Hum... – resmungou Ino parando de olhar o garoto ao seu lado para voltar a olhar para a loja. A garota avistou dois jovens vindo em direção aos provadores – Olha! A Tenten e o Neji vêm aí!

- Nossa! Vocês já escolheram? – perguntou Tenten. Os dois que estavam lá há mais tempo acenaram que sim – Que rapidez!

- E os outros? Onde estão? – perguntou Ino para a amiga.

- Bem... A Sakura e a Hinata estão escolhendo os vestidos delas e já já chegam aqui. Mas a Temari ainda está na seção masculina com o Shika.

- Então só nos resta esperar! – exclamou a loira num suspiro.

Os quatro encostaram-se nas portas dos provadores para esperar. Minutos depois Sakura e Sasuke chegaram, ele com seu kimono azul e ela com um kimono vermelho com detalhes brancos. Depois chegaram Hinata e Naruto, o garoto com seu kimono preto e Hinata com um kimono branco com detalhes laranja e preto. Os últimos chegaram somente minutos depois. Shika trazia um kimono verde musgo com detalhes pretos e Temari trazia um kimono roxo claro com estampas pretas.

- Muito bem, quem vai provar as roupas primeiro? – perguntou Tenten.

- Os garotos! – respondeu Ino. Os ditos cujos entraram cada um dentro de um provador.

- E saiam pra nós vermos como as roupas ficaram! – avisou Sakura para os garotos.

- Porque vocês demoraram tanto Temari? – perguntou Ino para a loira.

- Conflito de opiniões. Shika escolheu um kimono muito feio e eu tive que fazê-lo mudar de opinião.

- Por falar em kimono feio, não que eu tenha achado feio, mas Hinata você deixou o Naruto escolher um que tinha cor laranja? – perguntou Sakura à garota.

- Era o único que combinava com ele! E você não pode falar nada! Deixou o Sasuke escolher um azul – respondeu a morena rindo. As outras garotas também riram.

Nesse momento os garotos saíram dos provadores com os novos kimonos. As garotas fizeram uma cara avaliadora muito cômica.

- Hum... O que vocês acharam garotas? – perguntou Ino com uma mão no queixo.

- É, acho que ficou bom. Não dá pra melhorar... – respondeu Sakura com o tom de voz displicente. Os garotos ficaram calados, pensando na estratégia.

- Pelo menos eles não vão desleixados – disse Temari. Novamente os garotos não responderam.

- Não ficou nada extraordinário, mas... Ta ok – falou Tenten. E os garotos agüentando as provocações calados.

- Certo! Tirem os kimonos e vão pagá-los – mandou temari. Os cinco garotos entraram novamente nos provadores, trocaram de roupa, saíram dos provadores e foram pagar os kimonos.

- Agora é a nossa vez! – disse Sakura. Elas entraram nos provadores e vestiram os kimonos. Mas nenhuma saiu pra mostrar para outra. Recolocaram as próprias roupas e foram encontrar os garotos no caixa.

- Já provaram as roupas? – perguntou Shika surpreso.

- Claro! A gente não é devagar igual a certas pessoas – respondeu Temari. As garotas pagaram os kimonos e os dez saíram da loja.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Sasuke entediado.

- Vamos liberar essa tarde para vocês porque temos que nos arrumar para o jantar – respondeu Ino. Os garotos abriram largos sorrisos.

- Passam na minha casa às oito da noite. Estaremos todas lá. E não se atrasem! – alertou Tenten.

- Só uma pergunta: podemos ir sem isso? – perguntou Gaara, apontando para a toquinha de coelho na sua cabeça.

- Podem não, DEVEM! Mas só por hoje à noite. Agora tchau pra vocês – disse Ino começando a trilhar o caminho até a casa da garota dos coques. As garotas as seguiram.

- O que fazemos agora? – perguntou Neji para os outros.

- Ir pra casa do Sasuke fazer um plano B. O A não ta dando certo! – respondeu Shika.

- Eu disse que esse plano não ia dar certo! Aquelas cinco são malignas! – disse Gaara sombriamente.

- E porque tem que ser na minha casa? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Por que lá ninguém vai nos atrapalhar. E vamos logo! – exclamou Shikamaru começando a caminhar. Os outros o seguiram. 

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Casa da Tenten – Quarto da Tenten –

Somente duas kunoichis se encontravam no cômodo. Ino havia ido para sua casa buscar as suas maquiagens. Sakura foi buscar na sua casa alguns acessórios. Hinata estava na casa de Tenten, mais precisamente no banheiro do quarto de Tenten tomando banho.

As duas únicas kunoichis no quarto eram Tenten e Temari. A primeira estava deitada de barriga pra baixo na sua cama, com uma almofada debaixo do queixo. A segunda estava do mesmo jeito, só que no chão. Elas conversavam sobre a aposta.

- Acho que agente pegou pesado com eles. Extrapolamos com as formigas – disse Tenten.

- Que isso! Eles mereceram aquilo! – retrucou Temari.

- Mas Tema-chan, eles estão respeitando a aposta e...

- Não é por causa da aposta que eles mereceram! É por não nos notarem!

- Mas você não acha que eles não nos notam porque não damos bandeira? – arriscou a morena.

- Não damos bandeira? Tem certeza disso? – perguntou Temari com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ah, sei lá! – respondeu Tenten – Mas isso piorou nossa situação, né?

- Claro que não! Agora eles aprenderam que não podem mexer com a gente!

- E qual vai ser o próximo passo?

- Fazer com que eles nos notem!

- E como nós vamos fazer isso? – perguntou Tenten como se aquilo fosse impossível.

- Bom, essa é parte que a gente não sabe – respondeu Temari. A morena bufou. 

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Casa do Sasuke – Sala –

Os cinco shinobis estavam presentes na sala. Os kimonos jaziam em cima de um sofá. Todos estavam concentrados pensando. Quer dizer, quase todos. Shika, Neji e Gaara estavam sentados no chão em silencio pensando. Naruto estava deitado num sofá e embora estivesse quieto, não estava pensando num plano e sim perdido em devaneios. Sasuke batia a cabeça na parede resmungando.

- Sem idéia! Sem idéia! Sem idéia! – repetia o moreno Uchiha acompanhando as pancadas na parede.

- Sasuke! Têm gênios pensando aqui! Será que dá pra ficar quieto? – perguntou Shikamaru irritado. Sasuke parou de repetir o mantra, mas continuou batendo a cabeça na parede.

- O coitado enlouqueceu – comentou Neji olhando com pena para Sasuke.

- Daqui a pouco eu fico assim também – disse Shikamaru suspirando.

- E não é só o Sasuke que ta estranho. Olha o Naruto! Ele chegou aqui, deitou no sofá e não fez nenhum barulho! – falou Gaara apontando para o loiro no sofá.

- Ele ta assim desde hoje cedo. O que aconteceu com ele? As formigas acabaram com os poucos neurônios que ele tinha? – perguntou Neji.

- Não é obvio o que aconteceu com ele? – questionou Shika. Os outros dois acenaram que não – Ele ta confuso.

- A respeito do que? – perguntou Sasuke, parando de tentar se matar e se metendo na conversa.

- Às vezes eu acho que vocês são tão burros quanto ele! – exclamou o Nara balançando a cabeça.

- Ah, desculpe senhor "dono da sabedoria"! Mas será que poderia dividir todo esse _grande_ conhecimento com esses vermes ignorantes? – perguntou Neji sarcasticamente.

- Claro verme ignorante! – respondeu Shika. Os outros o olharam feio – Naruto está confuso em relação a quem gosta.

- Mas ele não gosta da Sakura? – perguntou Gaara enrugando o cenho. Sasuke fechou a cara.

- Acho que não gosta mais – respondeu Shika.

- Então de quem ele gosta agora? – perguntou Sasuke mais feliz do que normalmente estaria.

- Da Hinata – respondeu Nara, fazendo Neji fechar a cara.

- Então ele percebeu que minha prima gosta dele? – perguntou o Hyuuga um pouco nervoso.

- Não, isso não. Naruto é lerdo demais para perceber isso. Acho que ele está só descobrindo que sente _algo mais_ por sua prima.

- E está confuso por que não sabe se gosta da Sakura ou da Hinata? – perguntou Sasuke para o moreno. Shika afirmou com a cabeça – E quem ele escolhe?

- Pergunta difícil... Mas acho que ele deixa a Sakura pra você e fica com a Hinata – respondeu Shikamaru. Neji ficou mais nervoso e Sasuke ia retrucar.

- Bom, mudando de assunto, qual vai ser nosso plano B? – perguntou Gaara, para que não os três não começassem a discutir.

- Acho melhor ficarmos sem plano. Estou começando a entender o que elas querem – respondeu Shikamaru pensativo.

- Eu já entendi há tempos! Elas querem nos humilhar! Só porque falamos que somos melhores que elas – disse Neji.

- Não, não é isso... Que dizer, em parte sim, mas não é o foco principal delas – falou Shika.

- E qual é o foco principal? – perguntou Gaara confuso.

- É uma coisa que vermes ignorantes como vocês não entenderiam – respondeu o moreno. Os outros lhe lançaram olhares malignos.

- E você entende né? – perguntou Sasuke irritado.

- Claro! Veja, por que a Sakura é irritante?

- Por que ela... Ela... Er... Ah, por que sim! – respondeu o Uchiha.

- Não! Você a acha irritante porque gosta dela! – afirmou o Nara.

- Eu não gosto dela! – retrucou o Uchiha irritado.

- Gosta sim! Não disse que vocês não entenderiam! – exclamou o moreno também irritado.

- Então elas estão fazendo isso porque gostamos dela? – perguntou Neji. Shika olhou para ele de boca aberta.

- Não! Onde foi parar sua inteligência Hyuuga? É o contrário idiota!

- Então elas fazem isso porque gostam da gente? – arriscou Sasuke.

- Exatamente! – exclamou Shika feliz.

- Mas se elas gostam da gente porque nos humilham? – perguntou Gaara.

- Por que elas acham que não gostamos delas! Ignoramos elas, não damos atenção a elas, as chamamos de irritantes... Elas estão tentando serem notadas.

- Ah... Mas como elas querem que a gente saiba que elas gostam da gente se não dão sinais? – perguntou Neji frustrado. Shika bufou.

- Não dão sinais? Só falta elas ergueram placas dizendo "Ai shiteru seu baka"!

- Mas espera aí! Quem gosta de você com certeza é minha irmã, então por que você não resolve logo a situação com ela? – perguntou Gaara.

- Por que eu gosto de irritá-la e porque se eu tentar alguma coisa ela me mata. Mas eu vou resolver isso essa semana mesmo. E acho melhor vocês fazerem isso também! – aconselhou Shikamaru.

- Porque, eu não gosto de nenhuma delas? – perguntou Gaara irritado.

- Ah, nem vem não! Ta na sua cara de quem você gosta e é melhor você falar logo com ela porque se não ele arruma outro – disse Shika. Gaara fechou a cara.

- E como vamos resolver a situação? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Bom, é só ser mais atencioso e não as ofender. Elas planejaram esse jantar e isso é um bom sinal. Agora é aproveitar a oportunidade – respondeu o moreno de rabo-de-cavalo.

- E o que fazemos com o baka ali? – perguntou Neji indicando Naruto com a cabeça – Contamos que minha prima gosta dele?

- Não, acho melhor não. Ele vai descobrir isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. É melhor esperar ele ficar menos confuso e resolver por si próprio essa situação.

- E qual vai ser o nosso próximo passo? – perguntou Sasuke ansioso.

- Ah, eu já planejei. Vamos fazer o seguinte...

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Casa da Tenten – Sala –

O tempo havia corrido bem depressa na opinião das cinco kunoichis. Ficaram a tarde todo se arrumando, uma ajudando a outra. Agora já era oito e dez e nada dos garotos aparecerem. Ino, Sakura e Temari andavam nervosas de um lado para o outro. Hinata e Tenten estavam sentadas no sofá e olhavam o repetitivo caminhar das amigas.

- Assim vocês vão abrir um buraco no chão – comentou Hinata rindo.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELES SE ATRASARAM! – gritou Sakura irritada.

- Só se passou dez minutos Sakura! Não é o fim do mundo – disse Tenten.

- NÃO É O FIM DO MUNDO? AQUELES BAKAS INSENSÍVEIS VÃO DAR UM BOLO NA GENTE! – gritou Temari mais irritada que Sakura.

- Eles devem estar a caminho! – falou Hinata. Logo após a campainha soou – Não disse? Eles chegaram.

- Até que fim! Eu vou falar poucas e boas para eles – disse Ino nervosa, abrindo a porta – Olha aqui seus bakas, quem vocês pensam que são para...

Mas a loira não conseguiu terminar o que dizia. Não depois que olhou para os cinco shinobis parados a porta. As outras foram ver o porquê dela não ter terminado e ficaram de boca aberta. Os cinco garotos estavam vestidos com os novos kimonos e traziam nas mãos um buquê de flores. Como Ino estava na frente de todas, Shika deu uma cotovelada em Gaara.

- Er... Yo garotas! Desculpem pela demora, mas estávamos todos na casa do Sasuke e... Bem, deixa pra lá! – ele fez uma pausa. Shika deu outra cotovelada nele – Er... Isso é pra você Ino.

O ruivo estendeu o buquê para a loira, mas ela não pegou. Ino ainda olhava embasbacada pra Gaara. As outras prevendo que se dependesse da loira eles iam ficar ali até amanhã se entreolharam. Sakura deu um beliscão em Ino.

- ITAI! Er... O-obrigada Gaara – disse a kunoichi pegando o buquê ainda um pouco abobalhada. 

- Ino, saia da porta para que eles possam entrar – disse Tenten revirando os olhos.

Ino saiu da frente e os garotos entraram.

- Tenten, esse buquê é pra você – disse Neji um pouco encabulado. A garota pegou o presente sorrindo.

- E esse é pra você problemática! – exclamou Shika estendendo o buquê. Temari nem reclamou por ele a ter chamado de problemática.

- E esse é pra você Sakura – disse Sasuke tentando ser mais amável o possível. Sakura pegou o buquê com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- E ESSE É PRA VOCÊ HINATA-CHAN! – gritou Naruto feliz entregando o buquê para a morena. Hinata corou.

- Ahn, onde vamos deixar esses buquês? – perguntou Ino – Não dá pra ir com eles no restaurante!

- Deixe aqui na minha casa mesmo! Eu pego um vaso pra gente colocar – respondeu Tenten saindo da sala e voltando com um grande vaso. As cinco colocaram seus buquês alí.

- Bom, vamos então? – perguntou Sasuke sorrindo de canto.

- Vamos! – responderam as garotas.

- Hem, hem... Senhorita – disse Shika oferecendo o braço para Temari. A garota aceitou sorrindo. Os outros garotos fizeram o mesmo. 

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Os dez jovens conversaram o percurso inteiro. Não brigaram e os garotos tentaram ser os mais atenciosos o possível. E pelo jeito isso estava dando certo. Agora eles se encontravam sentados em volta a uma grande mesa redonda num restaurante muito bonito e elegante. Em sentido horário eles estavam assim: Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino e Gaara.

O pedido dos jovens já havia chegado. Sobre a mesa havia um cardápio completo: sushis, sashimis, arroz, yakisoba, sukiyaki, tempura, teriyaki e, é claro, ramen. Eles comiam em silencio, até que Naruto perguntou:

- Aonde nós vamos depois desse jantar?

- Bom, não planejamos nada pra depois do jantar – respondeu Sakura – Porque a pergunta?

Naruto não respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso e voltou a comer seu ramen em silencio. Os outros quatro garotos também abriram sorrisos discretos. As garotas entreolharam-se preocupadas.

- Ahn, vocês planejaram alguma coisa? – perguntou Ino cautelosamente. Os garotos não responderam.

- É uma surpresa? – arriscou Tenten, mas não obteve resposta.

- Vocês só vão falar depois do jantar? – questionou Temari. Os garotos acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça. As garotas entreolharam-se mais uma vez.

Minutos depois todos terminaram a refeição e saíram do restaurante. As garotas quase morrendo de tanta curiosidade. Na rua em frente ao restaurante os garotos ofereceram novamente o braço para as garotas e novamente elas aceitaram. Em seguida cada garoto foi para um lado, levando uma garota consigo. 

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Shika e Temari –

Os dois andavam de braços dados. Temari tinha a maior expressão de interrogação estampada no rosto. Shikamaru, ao ver a cara da garota, perguntou:

- O que foi problemática?

- Onde estamos indo? – respondeu a loira com outra pergunta.

- A lugar nenhum. Só estamos andando – respondeu Shika displicentemente.

- Por quê?

- Por nada. Só andando. Para conversar talvez.

- Você sugerindo a idéia de andar e conversar? Estou surpresa! – exclamou Temari mudando a expressão de confusa para a de pasma. Shika riu.

- E então, quer conversar sobre o que?

- Sei lá! Sobre o que você quer conversar? – questionou Temari, olhando para Shikamaru.

- Que tal sobre nós?

- So-sobre n-nós? – gaguejou a loira enrubescida, soltando o braço do garoto – O-o q-que vo-você q-quer fa-falar so-sobre n-nós?

- Espera, aqui não. Conheço um lugar melhor pra gente conversar – respondeu o moreno pegando a mão da loira e puxando ela pela rua.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Sasuke e Sakura –

Os dois caminhavam de braços dados em silencio. Sakura olhava de solaio para o moreno de vez em quando. Sasuke fazia o mesmo. Quando seus olhares se encontravam, eles desviavam envergonhados.

- Ahn, estamos indo a algum lugar? – perguntou a kunoichi de cabelos róseos, tentando puxar assunto.

- Hn – respondeu (?) o moreno.

- Sabia que você devia responder as perguntas dos outros? Esses seus "hn" irritam! – retrucou a garota exaustada. O moreno não respondeu. O silencio se apoderou entre os dois.

- Você me acha irritante? – perguntou Sasuke sem olhar para a garota.

- Hn – respondeu ela. O Uchiha fechou a cara. Ela, vendo a cara dele, deu risada – Viu como eu sempre me sinto?

- Vi. Mas você pode responder minha pergunta? Você me acha irritante?

- Não, eu não te acho irritante. Só acho que às vezes você é muito mal educado – respondeu a garota sem olhar pra ele.

Sasuke parou de andar e, como estava de braços dados com Sakura, a garota também parou. Os orbes ônix encararam os orbes esmeraldas.

- Você me da uma chance de mudar isso? – perguntou Sasuke num sussurro.

- Se eu não te desse chances já teria parado de te seguir há muito tempo – respondeu Sakura revirando os olhos.

- Então vamos começar tudo de novo – disse o garoto se afastando da menina e estendendo-lhe a mão – Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke.

- Haruno Sakura – falou a garota rindo, mas apertando a mão do moreno. Sasuke esboçou um singelo sorriso nos lábios.

- A senhorita me acompanha em um passeio? – perguntou ele, oferecendo novamente o braço.

- Mas é claro - respondeu Sakura rindo e pegando o braço do rapaz. Os dois voltaram a caminhar pela rua. 

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Gaara e Ino –

Os dois tinham começado a andar de braços dados, mas assim que sumiram de vista dos outros Gaara afastou-se de Ino. Agora ele andava de braços cruzados e ela, ao seu lado, de mãos enlaçadas às costas. O silencio entre os dois permanecia desde o restaurante. Ino lançava olhares de solaio para Gaara e ficava cada vez mais irritada por ver que ele não fazia nem menção de falar.

- Vai ficar calado até quando? – perguntou a garota, deixando transparecer na voz sua irritação. O garoto a ignorou completamente. Mas agora parecia que ele estava pensando em algo para falar.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – indagou o ruivo mantendo seu olhar para o horizonte.

- Já fez. Mas pode fazer outra.

- O que você vê no Uchiha? – a voz de Gaara parecia pouco rancorosa. Ino olhou surpresa para ele, não entendendo o porquê da pergunta.

- Como assim?

- O que você vê nele pra gostar dele?

Ino olhou para o garoto com o cenho enrugado. Gaara ainda olhava fixamente para frente. A loira pensou por uns minutos e respondeu.

- Nem eu sei bem. Acho que é por causa do jeito misterioso dele, faz com que ele se torne charmoso. E também pela beleza. Mas isso não é muita coisa pra se gostar de uma pessoa, né? E o Sasuke tem muitos defeitos também – Ino não olhava mais para Gaara quando terminou de falar, por isso não percebeu o olhar confuso que garoto lhe direcionou.

- Achei que você gostava dele. Que você o achava perfeito.

- Falou certo:_ gostava_. Sasuke é passado. E as minhas chances com ele são muito pequenas. A testuda é concorrência muito forte. E eu já percebi que não tem espaço pra mim no coração do Sasuke. Sabe, eu posso ser loira, mas não sou burra!

Gaara não disse nada e nem perguntou algo a mais. E Ino também não esperava resposta. Já tinha entendido que o ruivo não falava muito. "Talvez eu tenha uma queda por garotos gélidos" ela pensou. Seria bobagem, na opinião dela, tentar puxar assunto de novo. Por isso ela se surpreendeu quando o garoto lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Você gosta de alguém?

- Por que o interesse? – questionou a loira com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Nada – respondeu ele. 

Os dois ficaram em silencio. Ino travando uma batalha em sua mente se devia responder a pergunta ou não. Gaara esperando que ela respondesse.

- Gosto... – respondeu ela finalmente. Olhou para Gaara para ver sua reação e ficou desapontada por ver que ele não expressava nem curiosidade de saber quem era esse _alguém_.

Mas o ruivo nem ignorou a resposta. Ela penetrou fundo em seus ouvidos e fez coro com a frase que Shikamaru havia lhe dito há algumas horas atrás: "é melhor você falar logo com ela porque se não ele arruma outro". Quem seria esse outro? Havia, é claro, uma chance de ser ele. Afinal se Shika havia dito para ele falar com ela é porque acreditava que ele tinha chances, certo? Ou não.

O ruivo foi despertado dos seus pensamentos por um bocejo vindo da garota ao seu lado.

- Está com sono? – perguntou ele.

- Um pouco...

- Quer que eu te leve até a sua casa?

- Pode ser – respondeu ela indiferente. Afinal, estar com o Gaara era o mesmo que estar sozinha. Certo? Ou não.

A resposta para esse pensamento chegou rápido. Sem nem mesmo perguntar, o ruivo pegou a mão da garota, entrelaçando seus dedos. Ino sorriu. Talvez Gaara não fosse tão frio como ela pensava. 

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Neji e Tenten –

Igual aos outros casais, Neji e Tenten também caminhavam de braços dados em silencio. Mas não era um silencio pesaroso ou agonizante como os outros. Era um silencio agradável, já conhecido pelos dois. Tenten sabia que Neji nunca fora de falar muito. E, diferente das outras, ela não se incomodava com isso. Ela aprendera ao longo dos anos a considerar mais as ações do que as palavras do garoto ao seu lado. Podia dizer que sabia quando Neji estava irritado, feliz, triste, frustrado... Agora ela sabia que esse silêncio não era porque o garoto estava concentrado em alguma coisa como era o normal, mas sim porque estava perdido em pensamentos.

E ela estava certa. O moreno estava devaneando sobre o comportamento de Tenten. Tentava buscar na memória sinais de que a garota gostava dele. Afinal, na sua idéia, do que adiantava se declarar sem ter a certeza de que vai ser correspondido? Claro que havia um jeito muito mais fácil de descobrir isso: perguntando. Mas o Hyuuga não queria tomar esse caminho.

Tenten também analisava o comportamento de Neji. Não para descobri se seu amor por ele era recíproco; Neji escondia seus sentimentos tão profundamente que seria até perda de tempo tentar descobrir. Mas ela pensava se valia a pena continuar investindo nesse sentimento de tão grande afeto. Neji valia a pena?

- Tenten, está ficando tarde. Você quer que eu te leve até sua casa?

Tenten podia jurar que ele deixou transparecer um pouco de preocupação.

- Se não for muito incomodo – respondeu a garota. Neji acenou que não com a cabeça. Uma brisa gelada varreu a rua nesse instante. Tenten não pode deixar de se arrepiar. Esse gesto não passou despercebido por Neji.

- Está com frio? – perguntou o garoto e antes que obtivesse uma resposta passou um braço pelo ombro de Tenten. A garota agradeceu mentalmente por ele estar olhando para o outro lado, porque tinha certeza que estava mais corada que Hinata. Enquanto iam em direção a sua casa, um pensamento passou pela mente da garota: "Com certeza Neji valia muito a pena!". 

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Naruto e Hinata –

Diferente dos outros, eles não estavam caminhando. Tinham parado em uma pequena praça e agora ocupavam um banco de madeira. Naruto não tinha falado muito. O loiro estava em um conflito interno sobre o que sentia sobre a garota ao seu lado.

Hinata também se agonizava internamente, mas não passava em sua cabeça nem mesmo a idéia de que Naruto poderia gostar dela. O que lhe atormentava era o fato de estar com o garoto ao seu lado. Ela tomava o silencio do loiro como se ele não gostasse de sua companhia. Pensava ela que ele queria estar agora ao lado de outra pessoa, que ele queria estar ao lado de Sakura. Morria de vontade de saber se fora forçado a dar-lhe aquele buquê e estar com ela nesse momento. Mas isso era uma coisa que sua timidez não a deixava perguntar.

Naruto, em seu conflito interno, tinha vontade de ficar batendo a cabeça numa parede de concreto até que decidisse sobre que garota gostava. Essa resolução tinha começado no início dessa semana de cobrança de aposta. Naquele primeiro dia, quando foi à cachoeira com Hinata, nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz. Era muito bom estar na companhia dessa morena. Passar um dia inteiro com Sakura não parecia mais uma idéia tão atraente comparado a de passar o dia com Hinata. Mas o garoto pensava que Hinata não gostava dele. Bom, ele podia não ser um grande baka que não entende nada. Mas também não era um gênio. Porém, em questões do amor o que vale é o coração e não a razão, certo? Então Naruto tinha uma vantagem.

- Hinata, você gosta da minha companhia? – perguntou o loiro um pouco tristonho, já que esperava um não.

- E-eu go-gosto – respondeu a garota irritando-se consigo mesma por ter gaguejado.

- Então porque você sempre desmaia quando eu me aproximo?

Foi uma pergunta inocente e ignorante mesmo. Hinata encarou o garoto tentando achar um jeito de responder. É claro que ela iria se declarar, mas não agora. Por que Naruto tinha que ser tão... Baka, nesse assunto? Até um cego vê o porquê dos desmaios.

- É po-por-que e-eu – ela respirou fundo para parar de gaguejar e ganhar tempo – Er... Naruto, eu estou com sono, você poderia me levar até a minha casa?

- É claro Hinata-chan! – respondeu o loiro pegando a mão de Hinata. 

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Shikamaru e Ino –

O lugar que Shikamaru levou Temari para conversar era um campo aberto. Os dois estavam deitados sobre a grama verde olhando para o céu. Mas não observando as nuvens e sim as estrelas. Essa era uma coisa que Temari gostava: observar as estrelas. Não era uma completa perda de tempo como observar as nuvens. Mas a conversa que Shika havia dito não se iniciou, pois desde que chegaram ao campo não trocaram uma palavra. E a loira só se deu conta disso agora, mas não queria ter aquela conversa com Shikamaru. "Nós" não era um assunto muito agradável para ela na presença dele. Entretanto ela não queria ficar em silencio.

- As estrelas são bonitas, não? – perguntou ela olhando fascinada para os pequenos pontos de luz.

- Não mais bonitas que você – respondeu Shikamaru. Mesmo não olhando a garota podia ter certeza que ela estava corada. E ela de fato estava – Não esqueci da nossa conversa sabia?

- Que conversa? – ela fez-se de desentendida e olhou para ele. Ele também virou o rosto para olhá-la.

- Você é muito problemática Temari! E não tente mentir, seus olhos não deixam.

- Não estou mentindo! – retrucou a garota aborrecida.

- Então porque se fez de desentendida? – perguntou ele emburrado.

- Não quero conversar sobre isso – respondeu a garota voltando a olhar o céu.

- Tudo bem, não vou lhe forçar. Mas você briga comigo em pensamentos justamente por isso e quando podemos conversar você não quer tocar no assunto. E depois reclama de eu te chamar de problemática! Mas agora vamos embora. Está ficando tarde e... – mas o garoto calou-se ou ver que a loira havia adormecido. Girou os olhos e resmungou – Quanta consideração comigo...

Fez menção de acordá-la, mas parou com a mão no ar bruscamente. Pôs-se a observar a garota dormindo. Na opinião dele, ela parecia um anjo. Claro que estava muito longe da realidade se considerasse o temperamento dela. Mas que parecia, parecia. Shikamaru levantou e pegou-a no colo delicadamente. Amanhã eles conversariam melhor. Por hoje, era melhor levá-la para casa.

Caminhou em silencio pelas ruas desertas. Temari permanecia adormecida em seus braços. O caminho até a casa da kunoichi não foi longo. Minutos se passaram e ele já estava na porta da hospedaria. Mas Gaara com certeza não tinha voltado. Teria que acordá-la então.

- Temari... Temari... Temari... Yare yare, além de problemática é dorminhoca... Itai! – Temari havia dado um peteleco na orelha dele.

- Eu ouvi isso! Me ponha no chão!

- Poderia pelo menos agradecer! – reclamou Shikamaru massageando a orelha alvo do peteleco. Temari deu uma gargalhada. Aproximou-se do garoto e depositou um beijo estalado em cada bochecha dele.

- Boa noite bebê chorão! – disse ela entrando na hospedaria. Shikamaru riu e seguiu o caminho para sua própria casa.

- Temari você é realmente problemática! – sussurrou o garoto com um sorriso nos lábios – e ainda bem que é assim. 

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Sasuke e Sakura –

Os dois caminhavam pelas ruas indo em direção a casa de Sakura e conversando sobre assuntos banais, que iam desde o corte de cabelo de Sasuke até as idiotices do Naruto nas missões de nível D. Sasuke havia falado algo muito engraçado, pois Sakura soltou uma alta gargalhada.

- Porque está rindo? Não foi uma coisa engraçada! – repreendeu Sasuke, mas este também estava rindo.

- Eu queria ter visto isso! Você, com quatro anos, tropeçar no chão e rolar escada abaixo. Deve ter sido muito engraçado – comentou Sakura, vermelha de tanto rir.

- Você ri porque não foi você que quase quebrou o braço! – o moreno fingiu-se de emburrado.

- Mas confesse! Tem que ser muito idiota pra tropeçar no chão! – retrucou a garota parando de rir.

Nesse momento eles passavam perto de cerejeiras. Sasuke parou de andar, soltou a mão de Sakura e subiu numa cerejeira. Quebrou um galho da árvore que tinha muitas flores. Depois desceu e ajoelhou na frente da kunoichi de cabelos róseos.

- Uma sakura para outra Sakura – disse ele estendendo o singelo ramo de flores. A garota aceitou sorrindo.

- Você devia ser assim mais vezes – comentou Sakura quando os dois voltaram a andar de mãos dadas. 

- Assim como? – questionou o Uchiha com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Assim legal desse jeito.

- Então eu não sou legal? – perguntou o garoto parando de andar e cruzando os braços.

- Não, você é muito chato – disse a Haruno, também cruzando os braços e fazendo um beicinho, parecendo uma criança mimada. O Uchiha sorriu de canto maliciosamente – O que você está pensando Uchiha?

- Corre! – respondeu o shinobi com uma expressão travessa. A garota começou a correr imediatamente e o garoto foi atrás dela.

- Corre Sasuke seu lerdo! – provocou Sakura rindo. Ela olhou pra trás e viu que o garoto se aproximava.

Os dois estavam tão entretidos correndo que nem perceberam que passaram da casa da Haruno. Quando Sakura viu a burrada parou de correr bruscamente. Sasuke já estava muito próximo da garota. Resultado? Uma bela trombada que derrubou os dois no chão. E pra "piorar", numa posição muito constrangedora. Sakura acabou ficando por baixo Sasuke e seus rostos ficaram muito próximos.

- Itai! Agora eu sei como você se sentiu caindo da escada – disse Sakura ruborizada, virando a cabeça para o lado.

Sasuke não respondeu somente se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudar a garota a se levantar. Sakura aceitou a ajuda e se levantou.

- Porque você parou de repente? – perguntou Sasuke emburrado.

- É que nós passamos da minha casa – respondeu Sakura envergonhada.

- Ah é mesmo! Bem, boa noite Sakura! – disse o Uchiha estendendo novamente a mão.

- Boa noite Sasuke! – falou Sakura apertando a mão do garoto. Mas quando o eles separaram as mãos, a garota depositou um beijo na bochecha do garoto. Ela lha deu um último sorriso e entrou em casa. Sasuke balançou a cabeça sorrindo e seguiu e rumo a sua casa. 

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Gaara e Ino –

Os dois andavam em silencio de mãos dadas e dedos entrelaçados. Ino bocejava de minuto em minuto. A loira sentia-se cansada e estava louca para deitar em sua cama quentinha e cair no sono.

Gaara, ao seu lado, ainda pensava no conselho de Shika. "É melhor você falar logo com ela". Mas o problema era: Como falar isso pra ela? O ruivo estava tão entretido que nem ouvia Ino o chamando e muito menos percebia que haviam parado de andar.

- Gaara!... Gaara... GAARA! – gritou a loira. O garoto pulou de susto, o que fez a garota rir.

- Precisa gritar desse jeito? – perguntou o garoto irritado.

- Precisa! Eu to te chamando e você não ouve! – respondeu Ino colocando as mãos na cintura.

- E porque você está me chamando?

- Por que já chagamos.

- Ah é! Nem percebi...

- Você ta meio aéreo hoje hein? – perguntou Ino desconfiada.

- É, to pensando numas coisas – respondeu Gaara displicentemente.

- Sei... Bom, até amanhã! – disse Ino caminhando para a porta de sua casa. Mas quando colocou a mão na maçaneta, virou-se e foi até Gaara, depositando um beijo em cada bochecha do ruivo. Gaara arregalou os olhos surpreso.

- Sonhe com os anjos! E amanhã me conte como eu fiquei de asas – sussurrou a loira no ouvido do garoto, fazendo um involuntário arrepio percorrer o corpo dele. Ela sorriu e finalmente entrou em casa.

- Com certeza – sussurrou Gaara bobamente. Depois balançou a cabeça e seguiu para a hospedaria. 

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Neji e Tenten –

Os dois tinham acabado de chegar à frente da casa de Tenten. Tinham feito o percurso em silencio. Neji ainda com o braço sobre os ombros da garota de coques e ela aproveitando aquele raro momento.

- É aqui que nos separamos – disse o moreno, se afastando da garota.

- É... – respondeu Tenten vagamente. O Hyuuga enrugou o cenho.

- Algum problema Tenten?

- Não é bem um problema... É uma pergunta que eu queria fazer... – respondeu a garota cautelosamente.

- Pode fazer.

- Ahn, no que você estava pensando enquanto nós caminhávamos de braços dados? – perguntou ele timidamente olhando nos olhos dele.

- Não estava pensando em nada – respondeu o garoto desviando o olhar.

- Sei... Bom, boa noite Neji – desejou a garota entrando em casa.

- Boa noite Tenten – respondeu Neji num suspiro. De cabeça baixa começou a trilhar o caminha para a mansão Hyuuga. 

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Naruto e Hinata –

Os dois chegavam de mãos dadas à porta da mansão Hyuuga. Tinham percorrido o caminho em silencio. Naruto ainda no seu conflito interno, lançando olhares de solaio para a garota, e Hinata se lamuriando por não ter coragem de falar o que sente. Pararam de andar, mas continuaram de mãos dadas. Os orbes azuis se encontraram com os perolados. Hinata corou. Naruto só a observava perdido nos olhos da garota.

- Ahn, obrigado por me trazer até aqui Naruto-kun – agradeceu Hinata corada fazendo um enorme esforço para não gaguejar. Naruto não respondeu, só abriu um daqueles largos sorrisos que só ele sabia fazer. O loiro havia finalmente se decidido por uma garota.

- Hinata-chan eu...

- Hinata-sama! – o loiro havia sido interrompido pela voz de Neji, que havia chegado em silêncio a mansão. Naruto nunca teve tanta vontade de socar o Hyuuga.

- Neji-nii-san! – exclamou Hinata assustada, já que não tinha ouvido a aproximação do primo.

- O que estão fazendo aqui fora? – perguntou o moreno desconfiado.

- O mesmo que você, eu acho – respondeu Naruto sarcástico. Neji lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador, que o loiro não desviou.

- Ahn, então até amanhã Naruto-kun – disse Hinata para quebrar o clima pesado. Naruto parou de encarar Neji e sorriu para Hinata.

- Até amanhã Hinata-chan! – depois virou-se para o moreno e fechou a cara – Ja ne Neji...

- Ja ne – respondeu o Hyuuga entrando na mansão. Hinata lançou um último olhar para Naruto e seguiu o primo.

- Kuso! – resmungou o loiro chutando uma pedra no chão. Olhou carrancudo para a mansão Hyuuga e foi para sua casa.

* * *

**Ana-chan:** Yo minna! Em primeiro lugar, gomen pela demora pra atualizar, mas eu estava realmente atolada de provas e trabalhos. E isso naum vai acabar tão cedo, mas o rítimo já diminuiu e eu posso me dedicar a essa fic. E tenho um monte de coisas pra falar então:  
1º - O próximo cap pode demorar pq eu vou começar a escrever o especial de páscoa e o de 1º de abril. Os dois vão ser comédia e vão ter só um capitulo.  
2º - Como eu disse no aviso lá em cima, hoje o Suigetsu ta aqui... E pq ele? Simples! PQ ELE TROUXE OVOMALTINE! Se vc naum leu a fic Zodiaco Chines naum vai entender, então eu sugiro que leia pq vc cai da cadeira de tanto rir  
3º - A fic começa agora a ficar um pouco mais romantica e possivelmente no próximo cap já vai ter ShikaTema

Agora... RESPONDER REVIEWS!

* * *

**Respondendo aos Reviews**

Salão enorme. Um grande telão numa parede serve de monitor para um computador numa escrivaninha. Em frente ao telão há dez cadeiras, todas ocupados por uma pessoa. Atrás dessas cadeiras está a escrevaninha com o computador,em frente a esse há somente duas cadeiras tbm ocupadas.

**Ana-chan: **Vcs devem estar se perguntando: "Onde está o quarto rosa?"...

**Gaara: **Não.

**Ana-chan: **ò.ó Não se meta! Hem, hem voltando... n.n Pois então, me mudei para um estudio já que hoje havia grande perigo de meu quarto ir pelos ares. E eu realmente naum quero isso u.ú

**Sasuke: **Mudando de assunto, posso fazer uma pergunta?

**Ana-chan: **Claro n.n

**Sasuke: **- aponta Suigetsu - O que ele está fazendo aqui?

**Ana-chan: **Ele veio me fazer companhia e trouxe ovomaltine - aponta o copo em cima da escrivaninha -

**Suige: **n.n - tomando ovomaltine -

**Sasuke: **Mas porque tinha que ser ele?

**Sakura: **Vc naum ouviu? É pq ele troxe ovomaltine - aponta copo na propria mão -

**Temari: **Dá pra responder logo os reviews? - tomando ovomaltine -

**Ana-chan: **Já vai...

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Yoru-chaan 8D**

**Garotas: **Yes! Girls rules! \o/

**Garotos: --**'

**Ana-chan: **Dica anotada! E obrigada pelo review! n.n

**Neji, Gaara e Sasuke: **n.n

**Tenten, Ino e Sakura: **ò.ó

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Brunotop Weasley**

**Ana-chan: **Mas eu te respeito Gaara-kun T.T

**Gaara: **Claro e dá muitas provas disso ¬¬

**Ana-chan: **E como vc pediu, tá aqui o Suigetsu - aponta o garoto ao seu lado que estava tomando ovomaltine -

**Suige: **n.n - tomando o quarto copo deovomaltine -

**Ana-chan: **Oh, manera nos copos aí! Não vai sobrar pra mim! i.i

**Suige: **n.n - acabando com o quarto copo e pegando o quinto - E vc já tomou quantos?

**Ana-chan: **Só dez...

**Todos: **O.O'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**fuue-chan**

**Ino: **HEY! Eu naum sou feiosa!

**Ana-chan: **Só naum discuto pq eu to tentando manter o estúdio inteiro u.û

**Gaara:** "emo, gay, que arranca as sombrancelhas, se afogou em katchup, passa lápis e a cabaça dele eh um  
amendoim gigante" o.Õ É bom ver que sou tão querido...

**Ana-chan: **Uma pena que eu não tava na sua escola, pq senão eu teria ajudado a bater no moleque ò.ó

**Ino: **Eu tbm ò.ó

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Tina Granger1**

**Ana-chan: **Bom, no do Naruto tava "baka", no do Shika "preguiçoso" e no do Gaara "mal amado".

**Hinata: **n/n 

**Naruto: **o.Õ Hã?

**Todos: **¬¬'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Aninha-Carol-chan**

**Garotos: **O.O'

**Garotas:** n.n

**Ana-chan: **E ta desculpada... E desculpa por demorar a atualizar n/n

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Uchiha Yuuki**

**Garotos: **--'

**Hinata e Tenten: **n/n

**Ana-chan: **E quem disse que eles vão virar o jogo? HUAhuAhuAHUHAUHA...

**Garotos: **O.O

**Ana-chan: **Hem, hem... Continue acompanhando n.n

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**- KaoriH**

**Todos: **O.O

**Suige: **Esse é o review mais loko que eu ja li O.O

**Ana-chan: **Que legal, a Ka-chan foi pro céu n.n 

**Temari: **SHIKA CHIBI! º¬º - aperta -

**Tenten:**NEJI CHIBI! º¬º - aperta -

**Ino: **GAARA CHIBI! º¬º - aperta -

**Shika, Neji e Gaara:** Uia n.n'

**Ana-chan: **Eu não leio Bleach TT.TT

**Naruto:** RAMEM! \o/

**Garotos: **A GENTE NÃO É EMO!

**Ana-chan: **O L tá aí? O.O - meda -

**O resto:** o.Õ

**Suige: **L? Quem é esse?

**Ana-chan: **Ele é do Death Note..

**Suige: **Vc nem le Death Note!

**Ana-chan: **Mas eu vi uma imagem do L numa revista... Ele é mais estranho que o Lee e o Gai juntos O.O

**Todos: **O.O

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Hyuuga Florine**

**Garotas: **n.n Garotas rules! \o/

**Garotos: **--'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Pandora Potter-jm**

**Ino: **n/n E eu atendo o seu pedido, ok?

**Garotos: **Roupas de mulher? Pintar unhas? Fazer cabelo? TT.TT

**Garotas: **n.n Garotas rules! \o/ - dando autógrafos pra Pan-chan -

**Ana-chan: **n/n Continue acompanhando, minha pupila Pan-chan!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Schne Hissi**

**Shika: **O.O'

**Temari: **HAUSHAUAHSUH

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Uchiha Midori**

**Garotos: **VINGANÇA!

**Garotas: **--'

**Hinata:** n/n

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Deby20**

**Ana-chan: **Que bom que vc gostou do cap n.n E já já eu continuo, ok?

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Aurora Lynne**

**Hinata: **n/n

**Ana-chan: **Ela é gemea da Poison Lee! Que legal!

**Garotas: **O.O - meda -

**Garotos: **n.n

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Yuki Blackwell**

**Sakura:** - imaginando a cena - n.n

**Sasuke: **--'

**Garotas: **MENINAS RULEIAM! \o/

**Hinata: **Mais má? o.Õ

**Naruto: **O.O - meda -

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Quartzo Cristal**

**Ana-chan: **YOSH! A Cris-chan voltou!

**Sasuke: **Ò.Ó Podia naum ter voltado!

**Ana-chan: **Quanto ao GaaIno eu naum me importo naum n.n Não se pode agradar a todos né? Mas então vc gosta de ShikaIno?

**Gaara: **Concordo com o Sasuke Ò.Ó Podia naum ter voltado!

**Temari: **Ela ia falar o que eu acho que ela ia falar? o.Õ

**Sakura:** Melhor nem querer saber o.Õ

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**MorenA**

**Garotas: **n.n Obrigado pelo apoio!

**Hinata: **n/n

**Naruto: **O que ela quis dizer com isso? o.Õ

**Ana-chan: **Um di vc descobre u.u

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Carou-chan**

**Garotas: **n.n

**Garotos:** - olhar maligno -

**Ana-chan: **Ahn, então... continue acompanhando!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Juju-Chan n.n**

**Sakura: **Claro que naum Juju-chan, vc é legal n.n

**Ana-chan: **E ótima idéia a das coleiras! n.n

**Garotos:** --'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Beatriz Hyuuga**

**Ana-chan: **Respondendo as perguntas: pode idar idéias a vontade e é claro que pode me chamar de Ana-chan! n.n

**Sasuke: **Vestir a gente de mulhar e colocar coleira na gente são coisas muito pedidas por aqui hein? o.O

**Ana-chan: **Pra vc ver... Daqui a pouco eu atendo esse pedido u.u

**Garotos:** TT.TT

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Sinjin Hatake**

**Ana-chan: **Acho que naum vai precisar de continuação, mas... quem sabe...

**Sakura: **Por que eu acho que o Kakashi-sensei ficar lá naum é boa coisa?

**Sasuke: **E por que ele me chamou de gay?

**Ana-chan: **Talvez pq vc de motivos Sasuke... E Sakura, acho que pra ela é boa coisa o Kakashi ficar lá... u.u

**Sakura: **o/o

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Sakura-EvansPotter  
**

**Ana-chan: **Nhá! OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA! Por ler a fic n.n

**Garotas: **Yosh! Garotas Rules! \o/

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Hyuuga Aoi**

**Neji: **o.O... o/o

**Temari: **Ah, é por isso? n.n Eu não vou mais maltratar tanto ele...

**Shika: **Sério?

**Temari: **Claro! Se vc se comportar n.n

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Uzumaki Susana**

**Ana-chan: **Eu consigo fazer as pessoas chorar sem ser drama! \o/

**Todos:** ¬¬'

**Ana-chan: **Hehe, bjos!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Raphaella Uchiha**

**Garotos:** ¬¬

**Ana-chan: **n/n

**Sakura: **YOSH! EU RULEIO! \o/

**Hinata e Tenten: **n.n

**Ino: **Quer uma touquinha de que? Eu tenho um monte n.n

**Gaara: **Obrigado pelo apoio! --'

**Neji: **Tomo cuidado - meda -

**Sasuke: **Eu naum ia pular em cima dela u/u

**Naruto: **O.O - meda -

**Shika: **Ta vou tentar --'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Binutti-chan**

**Garotos: **¬¬'

**Ana-chan:** Nussa, vc é má o.Õ

**Naruto: **Ela tem uma touca igual a minha n.n

**Garotas:** HENTAI! o/o

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Etecetera**

**Ana-chan: **É esse filme mesmo Ety-chan! Eu sabia que tinha hoquei e que no nome tinha alguma animal, só naum lenbrava qual u.u E EU ADORO ESSE FILME!

**Temari: **Pq será que eu acho que mentiram pra mim no cap passado?

**Shika: **Impressão sua problemártica!

**Hinata:** n/n

**Naruto: **o.Õ

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Cerejeira**

**Ana-chan: **Pois então, naum é comigo que vc tem que pedir isso... u.u

**Sakura: **NÃO! ò.ó

**Ana-chan: **Ela vai dividir...

**Sakura: **Ahn, vou pensar... u.ú

**Sasuke:** o.Õ

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**desih brouillard**

**Ana-chan: **Eu queria ter um capacho tbm T.T

**Sasuke: **Vc tem um - aponta para Suigetsu -

**Ana-chan: **Mas ele é estranho T.T

**Suige: **o.Õ

**Ana-chan: **Mas antes ele do que o Lee u.ú...

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku**

**Sasuke: **o.Õ

**Sakura:** º¬º

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**xD-Chan**

**Garotas: **n/n

**Ana-chan: **Difícil naum ficar u.u

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Kakudate Thiemi**

**Ino: **Quer touquinha de que bichinho? n.n

**Ana-chan: **E continue acompanhando a fic n.n

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Poison Lee**

**Garotos: **É isso aí! u.ú

**Gaara: **Beleza é coisa de família u.u

**Temari: **Realmente u.u

**Sasuke:** Submisso? Eu? Me poupe u.ú

**Naruto: **Já estou preocupado...

**Neji:** "bagre africano comendo biscoito" Francamente... u.ú

**Tenten: **Eu achei criativo n.n

**Shika: **Baiano? o.Õ

**Temari: **PONTO PRA MIM! \o/

**Ana-chan: **Obrigado pelas dicas! n.n E continue lendo hein?

**Suige: **E esse acabou sendo a resposta que teve mais "u.u"

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Ruby Lolita**

**Garotas: **T/T

**Garotos: **n.n

**Ana-chan: **Continue lendo hein? Bjos!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Srta. Tenten-chan...♥**

**Ana-chan: **n/n

**Garotas:** n.n

**Neji: **o.O

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Lais 83**

**Ana-chan: **Imagina eles de rosto pixado! XD

**Ino: **Ela é alergica a insetos...

**Sakura: **Isso deve ser horrível...

**Ana-chan: **E eu concordo, formigas machcam ;-; Eu pisei num formigueiro uma vez...

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Mih Medeiros**

**Ana-chan: **º¬º ui!²

**Garotas:** º¬º ui!³

**Garotos: **--'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Ana-chan: **- desliga o computador -

**Computador: **- barulho tosco do Windowns desligando -

**Ana-chan: **Onde vamos agora?

**Suige: **No Bob's tomar ovomaltine! \o/ - sai -

**Ana-chan:** YOSH! - segue Suigetsu -

**Temari: **Vamos com eles?

**Neji: **Vamos, naum tem nada melhor para fazer mesmo...

**Todos: **- saem -


	8. Castigo aos Perdedores: 4º dia

**Declaimer:** _Naruto e cia. não me pertence e sim a Kishimoto-sama. Mas o Gaara ainda vai ser meu! ò.ó_

* * *

**-- Festa do Pijama para Garotos --  
**Capítulo 8 – Castigo aos Perdedores: 4º dia

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

_- Boa noite bebê chorão! – disse ela entrando na hospedaria. Shikamaru riu e seguiu o caminho para sua própria casa._

_- Temari você é realmente problemática! – sussurrou o garoto com um sorriso nos lábios – e ainda bem que é assim. _

_o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o_

_- Ah é mesmo! Bem, boa noite Sakura! – disse o Uchiha estendendo novamente a mão._

_- Boa noite Sasuke! – falou Sakura apertando a mão do garoto. Mas quando o eles separaram as mãos, a garota depositou um beijo na bochecha do garoto. Ela lha deu um último sorriso e entrou em casa. Sasuke balançou a cabeça sorrindo e seguiu e rumo a sua casa. _

_o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o_

_- Sei... Bom, até amanhã! – disse Ino caminhando para a porta de sua casa. Mas quando colocou a mão na maçaneta, virou-se e foi até Gaara, depositando um beijo em cada bochecha do ruivo. Gaara arregalou os olhos surpreso._

_- Sonhe com os anjos! E amanhã me conte como eu fiquei de asas – sussurrou a loira no ouvido do garoto, fazendo um involuntário arrepio percorrer o corpo dele. Ela sorriu e finalmente entrou em casa._

_- Com certeza – sussurrou Gaara bobamente. Depois balançou a cabeça e seguiu para a hospedaria. _

_o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o_

_- Sei... Bom, boa noite Neji – desejou a garota entrando em casa._

_- Boa noite Tenten – respondeu Neji num suspiro. De cabeça baixa começou a trilhar o caminha para a mansão Hyuuga. _

_o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o_

_- Ahn, obrigado por me trazer até aqui Naruto-kun – agradeceu Hinata corada fazendo um enorme esforço para não gaguejar. Naruto não respondeu, só abriu um daqueles largos sorrisos que só ele sabia fazer. O loiro havia finalmente se decidido por uma garota._

_- Hinata-chan eu..._

_- Hinata-sama! – o loiro havia sido interrompido pela voz de Neji, que havia chegado em silêncio a mansão. Naruto nunca teve tanta vontade de socar o Hyuuga._

_(...)_

_- Ahn, então até amanhã Naruto-kun – disse Hinata para quebrar o clima pesado. Naruto parou de encarar Neji e sorriu para Hinata._

_- Até amanhã Hinata-chan! – depois virou-se para o moreno e fechou a cara – Ja ne Neji..._

_(...)_

_- Kuso! – resmungou o loiro chutando uma pedra no chão. Olhou carrancudo para a mansão Hyuuga e foi para sua casa._

**Nesse capítulo:**

O quarto dia de "tortura" nascia em Konoha. Bom, não exatamente nascia porque já passavam das dez da manhã, mas considerando que os cinco pares de enamorados haviam ido dormir tarde no dia anterior isso não era tão surpreendente.

E esse quarto dia estava bem diferente. Pela primeira vez, os garotos não tinham ido todos juntos para a praça esperar as garotas. Eles haviam ido cada um esperá-las a porta de casa. E não com suas expressões irritadas ou carrancudas, mas bem mais alegres e amigáveis, o que fazia com que ficasse menos estranhos com as touquinhas de bichinhos que ainda usavam.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Shikamaru e Temari -

O moreno Nara esperava a loira Sabaku em frente ao portão da casa da garota. Ele tinha feito um _enorme _esforço para acordar _cedo_ e ir até a hospedaria em que ela estava. Quando viu o garoto na porta chamando seu nome, Temari disse para ele esperar cinco minutinhos. Ele esperou... Cinco... Dez... Quinze minutos depois a loira saiu porta afora com um dos seus melhores sorrisos.

- Não tem relógio nessa hospedaria não? – perguntou o garoto de cara emburrada quando os dois começaram a andar pela rua.

- Estava tomando banho! – respondeu Temari indiferente.

- Pra que?!

- Prefiro não responder isso.

Os dois continuaram caminhando em silencio. Shikamaru andava com as mãos no bolso e Temari ia assoviando uma música qualquer.

- Ahn, Temari... Aonde vamos? – perguntou o moreno olhando de solaio para a garota.

- E você pergunta pra mim? – respondeu a loira indiferente.

- Bom, estou sob suas ordens por mais três dias.

- Oh, é mesmo! Tinha até me esquecido da aposta – a voz de Temari novamente estava indiferente e chegava perto do cinismo. Nara olhou para a garota e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Está tudo bem?

- Já sei aonde vamos! Ao campo que fomos ontem. Vamos mostre o caminho – mandou a garota empurrando-o pelos ombros.

- Que saco, você é muito problemática!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Gaara e Ino -

O ruivo estava encostado no portão da casa da loira esperando que ela saísse. E já estava ficando impaciente e irritado, pois de minuto em minuto alguém passava e ria da touquinha em sua cabeça. E ele ouviu mais um riso, só que agora as suas costas. Virou-se e já ia gritar com a pessoa quando viu que era Ino.

- Tinha me esquecido que você ainda usava essa touquinha – comentou a garota balançando a cabeça.

- Não a uso porque quero – retrucou o garoto irritado.

- Então a tire! – mandou Ino dando de ombros. O garoto arqueou uma sobrancelha (ou pelo menos o lugar em que a sobrancelha devia estar).

- Sério?

- Claro! – respondeu a menina. Gaara tirou a touquinha imediatamente e a passou para Ino.

- Queime, jogue fora, rasgue, destroce, faça qualquer coisa, mas nunca mais me mostre essa touca ridícula!

- Hei! Ela não é ridícula – replicou Ino indignada.

Os dois começaram a andar em silencio, mas minutos depois Gaara falou.

- Você ficou linda – ele olhava para o lado oposto onde estava Ino.

- Hã? – perguntou a garota confusa encarando o garoto. _"Sobre que diabos ele está falando?"_ pensou ela.

- Você não me disse que era pra sonhar com os anjos e te dizer como ficou de asas? Então, você ficou linda! – respondeu o garoto encarando Ino.

- Gaara, você não pode dormir pra sonhar – retorquiu Ino com uma expressão meio assim #¬¬'#

- Não estrague minha cantada! – contestou o ruivo rispidamente – E eu posso imaginar, certo?

- Oh! Você tem imaginação!! Quem diria!? – retrucou a moça ironicamente.

- Hn – respondeu o garoto. Os dois voltaram a caminhar em silencio. E quem o quebrou dessa vez foi Ino.

- Você poderia, só pro hoje, me ajudar lá na floricultura?

- Tenho escolha? – questionou o ruivo com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ahn... Não – respondeu Ino sorrindo. O ruivo revirou os olhos e pegou a mão da menina, indo a caminho da floricultura.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Naruto e Hinata -

Naruto tomou o desjejum correndo e foi direto para casa de Hinata. _"Quanto mais cedo eu chegar lá, menor a possibilidade de eu encontrar o Neji-baka" _pensou ele. Correu por toda Konoha esbarrando em milhares de pessoas e parou ofegante em frente à casa a menina.

- HINATA-CHAN!! – chamou o loiro a plenos pulmões. O garoto abriu um sorriso quando viu a maçaneta da porta se mexer. Mas esse sorriso logo se desfez quando notou que os cabelos negros que saiam pela porta não pertenciam a Hyuuga – Yo Neji...

Neji lhe lançou um olhar irritado e passou por ele sem dizer nada. Naruto virou-se para vê-lo sumir pela rua e murmurou um "baka" nervoso.

- Ahn, me chamou Naruto-kun? – perguntou uma voz doce as costas do loiro. Naruto virou-se e abriu um dos seus melhores sorrisos.

- HINATA-CHAN!! – exclamou ele olhando para a garota a sua frente. Como estava um pouco quente, ela usava um vestido leve e seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, só com duas mechas frontais cobrindo-lhe o rosto – Nossa Hinata-chan, você está linda!

- A-arigatou Naruto-kun – agradeceu a garota corando – Ahn, eu ainda não tomei café da manhã... Que tal irmos ao Ichiraku Ramen?

- Ótima idéia. Eu nem tomei café da manhã direito hoje... – comentou Naruto pegando a mão de Hinata e a puxando para o Ichiraku.

Enquanto andavam pela rua, de tempos em tempos alguém apontava pra eles e ria. Hinata percebeu isso e achou que fosse porque os dois estavam andando de mãos dadas. Mas então ela ouviu uma mulher falar: "Que garoto ridículo, usando essa touca de criança". A Hyuuga olhou para o loiro, que estava viajando na maionese e não prestava atenção ao redor, e viu que ele ainda usava a touquinha de raposa laranja. A garota tinha até esquecido desse detalhe.

- Ahn Naruto-kun... – o loiro olhou para a morena – Você não quer tirar a touca?

- Ah, não! Eu gosto dela #u.u#

- Tudo bem então... #-.-'#

Os dois chagaram ao Ichikaru Ramen, e pediram quatro ramens (um pra Hinata e três pro Naruto). E enquanto esperavam o tempo de preparo desse saboroso alimento, ficaram conversando sobre assuntos banais.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Sasuke e Sakura -

Como os outros, Sasuke também foi até a casa de sua "chefa" acordá-la. Ele já a tinha chamado cinco vezes e recebido como resposta um "Espera!". Cinco minutos depois Sakura saiu pela porta de casa e foi ao encontro de Sasuke.

- Hem Hem... Senhorita Haruno – o menino estendeu a mão à kunoichi – Não sei se você lembra de mim, mas nos conhecemos ontem..

- Espera... – respondeu a garota entrando na brincadeira e fazendo uma cara pensativa – Você não é aquele garoto que tropeçou no chão e saiu rolando a escada? Eu não me lembro do seu nome...

- Haha, muito engraçado. Eu não devia ter te contado aquilo!

- Ah que isso! Isso mostra que até mesmo o grande Uchiha pode ser baka! – afirmou Sakura rindo.

- Mas qualquer um é baka com quatro anos de idade – retrucou Sasuke emburrado.

- É, mas eu nunca tropecei no chão!

- Isso é um mero detalhe – respondeu o garoto, fazendo Sakura rir.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Neji e Tenten -

Diferente dos outros, Neji não teve que esperar Tenten, pois quando chegou à casa da menina ela já estava a sua espera do lado de fora. Agora os dois andavam pelas ruas de Konoha para um lugar que Tenten havia dito querer mostrar ao Hyuuga. Na mesma situação que Naruto, Neji de tempo em tempo era apontado e riam da touca de leão que ele usava. Isso estava deixando o Hyuuga extremamente irritado. E se já não bastasse esse problema, Tenten ainda ria da cara que o garoto ao seu lado fazia a cada risada que escutava.

- Pare de rir Tenten! – exclamou Neji irritado, após mais uma pessoa rir da alegoria em sua cabeça e Tenten rir da sua cara.

- Mas você tem que ver a cara que faz! – retrucou a menina rindo. O menino bufou. Tenten balançou a cabeça sorrindo – Pode tirar a touca.

- Ainda bem – disse ele tirando a touca e entregando-a a Tenten – Não agüentava mais usar esse coi... O que você está fazendo? – perguntou o garoto surpreso ao vê-la colocar a touca na própria cabeça.

- Eu gostei da touca oras! – replicou a menina dando de ombros.

- Tenten tira isso! É ridícula!

- Não é ridícula! Você que não tem senso de moda!

- Não é preciso ter senso de moda pra saber que essa coisa é horrível! Tira logo!

- Vem tirar então! – a garota mostrou a língua pra Neji e saiu correndo. Ele, é claro, foi atrás.

Eles entraram numa floresta. Tenten á frente, dando risada, e Neji a seguindo. Somente alguns metros os separavam.

- Neji não pega ninguém, só come... – a menina começou a cantar.

- Se você completar isso vou esquecer por um momento que é uma garota e você vai apanhar feio! – ameaçou o garoto irritado.

- Ah, que machista! Isso se você me pegar, lesma! – retrucou a garota correndo mais rápido.

- TENTEN! – gritou ele mais irritado ainda.

A menina virou e começou a correr de costa, fazendo com que diminuísse a velocidade. Neji sorriu de canto. Quando o garoto chegou mais perto, Tenten mostrou-lhe a língua de novo e deu um tchauzinho, atirando três kunais nele e voltando a correr de frente. As kunais passaram raspando por Neji.

- HYUUGA NEJI, A LESMA DE KONOHA! – provocou a garota rindo.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Shikamaru e Temari -

Lá estava os dois novamente no campo aberto, deitados no chão e obseravndo o céu. É claro que era diferente de ontem, pois estava de dia e as estrelas não eram visíveis. E olhar as nuvens não era o passatempo preferido de Temari. A garota já se arrependia por ter sugerido esse lugar. Ela virou o rosto para ver o garoto deitado a seu lado. Ele estava de olhos fechados e respirava calmamente.

- "E esse traste ainda dorme" – pensou a loira irritada.

- Não estou dormindo – replicou a voz sonolenta de Shikamaru. A garota piscou os olhos surpresa.

- Como sabia o que eu estava pensando?

- Deu pra sentir sua "aura" irritada e só podia ser porque eu estava de olhos fechados – respondeu ele displicentemente.

- Me surpreende que eu não esteja dormindo. Dia chato...

Shikamaru suspirou e levantou-se, ficando somente sentado sobre a grama.

- Então vamos começar nossa conversa de ontem que foi adiada...

Temari também se levantou e ficou sentada na grama, encarando o garoto.

- Que conversa?

- Evitando novamente! Você é muito problemática Temari! – a menina emburrou.

- Não sei porque você quer conversar sobre "nós"!

- Você não sabe o porquê? Francamente! Que tal pelo fato de que eu gosto muito de você e sei que você também gosta de mim?

Temari ficou estática após a fala do garoto. Nada do que ele dissera era novidade para ela, mas o jeito que ele falou a surpreendeu. Os dois ficaram se encarando em silencio.

- Yare yare, não vai responder a pergunta?

Temari piscou os olhos assombrada mais uma vez e, talvez por impulso, respondeu a pergunta de um jeito peculiar. A garota pulou em cima de Shikamaru fazendo o deitar novamente na grama e lascou-lhe um beijo digno de Oscar.

- "Acho que isso responde minha pergunta" – pensou Shikamaru satisfeito.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Gaara e Ino -

Os dois estavam na floricultura dos Yamanaka. Ino tentava pela milésima vez ensinar Gaara a fazer um buquê, pois o trabalho do garoto estava deplorável. As flores estavam bagunçadas e o laço nem de longe parecia um laço.

- Gaara, não é assim! – disse Ino batendo na mão do garoto que destruía a fita do laço tentando amarrá-lo. Gaara bufou irritado – Se você ficar com raiva aí é que não vai conseguir. É um trabalho simples, você só precisa ser delicado.

- Acontece que eu sou um _garoto_! Não tem como eu ser _delicado_! – retrucou o garoto exasperado, se controlando pra não mandar aquela fita pelos ares.

- Você só tem que prestar atenção! Eu já te expliquei como faz! Tenta de novo – a menina estendeu-lhe outra fita e mais flores. O garoto pegou e conseguiu fazer um arranjo melhorzinho. Agora só faltava o laço, que mais uma vez saiu errado.

- Fita idiota! – exclamou o garoto jogando a coitada da fita pra longe. Ino suspirou cansada e pegou outra fita.

- Presta atenção! Pega essa fita! – o garoto pegou a tira irritado – Me dá a sua mão!

- O que você vai fazer?

- Te ensinar a fazer um laço! – respondeu a loira pegando as mãos dele e ajudando-o a fazer o bendito laço, que, dessa vez, parecia um laço – Viu! É fácil!

- Eu fiz um laço! – disse o garoto incrédulo.

- Então agora faz outro porque temos que fazer cinqüenta buquês e não estamos nem na metade – os dois pegaram mais flores e fitas e começaram seu trabalho. Ino fez um maravilhoso buquê de sakuras. Gaara fez um belo arranjo de rosas, mas adivinhem o que aconteceu com o laço?

- AH!! FITA ESTÚPIDA!!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Naruto e Hinata -

Os dois já tinham tomado o precioso café da manhã no Ichikaru Ramen. Agora caminhavam pelas ruas de Konoha. Naruto, desde a saída do Ichikaru, estava entretido em um enorme monólogo que até mesmo Hinata estava se chateando em escutar. Primeiro sobre missões, depois sobre o Sasuke ser baka, em seguida a história de ser Hokage, reclamações enormes sobre coisas pequenas, a história de ser Hokage de novo... No momento o loiro falava sobre uma festa de aniversário da Sakura.

- Tinha até ramen na festa! E a Sakura-chan estava muito bonita, mas não me deixou nem dançar com ela. Eu não sei por que ela me evita...

- "Talvez porque você exagere falando às vezes" – pensou Hinata entediada.

E Naruto continuou falando e falando e falando. O discurso parecia que não ia ter fim. Hinata não se importava muito dele falar, mas agora já estava passando do limite. Os dois entravam agora em uma praça praticamente vazia.

- "Agora eu já posso fazer isso" – pensou a morena enchendo os pulmões de ar – CALE A BOCA NARUTO!!

A reação do loiro não podia ser mais esperada. Primeiro deu um pulo com o susto que levou e depois olhou para a Hinata com os olhos arregalados.

- Vo-você t-ta b-bem Hina-hinata-chan?

- BEM? EU PAREÇO ESTAR BEM? VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO HÁ HORAS! E AINDA TEM A CORAGEM DE FALAR DE OUTRA GAROTA PERTO DE MIM! E É A SAKURA AINDA POR CIMA! VOCÊ NÃO TEM SENSO DE "SIMANCOL"? EU NÃO SEI POR QUE AINDA AGUENTO VOCÊ!

- "Ela ta passando tempo demais com a Sakura, a Ino e a Temari" – pensou Naruto amedrontado com o escândalo da morena.

- EU NÃO SEI SE VOCÊ SABE... QUER DIZER: EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE! VOCÊ JÁ REPAROU ALGUMA VEZ COMO EU FICO PERTO DE VOCÊ?

- Ahn... Nervosa? – arriscou o loiro cauteloso.

- AH!! COMO VOCÊ É BAKA! JÁ CANSEI DE PERDER TEMPO COM VOCÊ! SAYONARA NARUTO!

A menina andou a passos firmes até a saída de praça, sumindo do alcance de vista do loiro. Este ficou imóvel no mesmo lugar, ainda processando o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Naruto chutou uma pedrinha no chão e sentou-se num banco.

- KUSO! Agora tenho certeza que ela não gosta de mim!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Sasuke e Sakura -

O moreno e a rosada caminhavam por uma praça de Konoha de mãos dadas. Conversavam sobre os dias que estavam na Academia. Eles estavam se divertindo muito; Sakura não tirava o sorriso alegre do rosto.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Neji e Tenten -

Tenten continuava fugindo de Neji pelos caminhos da floresta. Ela conseguia manter uma boa distancia do garoto e quando ela se aproximava, a morena atirava uma kunai na direção dele.

Mas a distancia entre os dois estava diminuindo gradativamente. Tenten já estava ficando cansada de tanto correr, precisava despistar o garoto e se esconder. Ela jogou mais três kunai na direção do garoto. Neji, para não ser atingido, teve que se concentrar em desviar das kunais e não prestar mais atenção na garota. Aproveitando a brecha, Tenten pulou para cima de uma árvore e continuou correndo pelos galhos. Quando não viu mais sinal do garoto, Tenten encostou-se no tronco de uma árvore para descansar.

- Eu não deveria ter provocado ele – sussurrou Tenten fechando os olhos e pendendo a cabeça para traz. A garota respirava rápido e tentava controlar seus batimentos cardíacos.

- É, não deveria mesmo! – exclamou Neji, que estava encarando Tenten pendurado num galho de modo a ficar de cabeça para baixo. A morena levou um susto tão grande que pulou um metro longe do tronco da árvore e conseqüentemente bateu sua testa na testa de Neji, que, é claro, acabou caindo da árvore. E pra piorar (?) a situação, o garoto acabou caindo por cima da garota.

Mas como eles não são a Sakura e o Sasuke, em vez de sair dessa situação constrangedora eles ficaram se encarando com rostos ruborizados que dariam inveja na Hinata. E se a situação já não estivesse ruim, Neji ainda resolve abrir a boca.

- Tenten, eu...

- Cala a boca e beija logo! – exclamou a morena agarrando o menino pelo pescoço e o obrigando a lhe dar um beijo.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Passagem de tempo:** _A noite chega a Konoha_ (Ana: Aff, isso fico horrível --')

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Shikamaru e Temari -

As pequenas luzes que fascinavam Temari já iluminavam o céu, mas a garota não tinha conhecimento disso, já que estava de olhos fechados e muito ocupada com outro _céu_. Shikamaru também havia percebido a noite chegar, talvez pelo fato de que os lábios de Temari não o deixassem prestar atenção em mais nada.

Separaram-se quando seus pulmões já clamavam por um pouco de oxigênio e então puderam perceber que o sol já tinha ido iluminar o Brasil. Temari repousou a cabeça no peitoral de Shika e pôs-se a observar as estrelas. Shikamaru soltou um longo bocejo.

- Estou com sono... – disse o gênio com sua voz sonolenta.

- Humpt! Agora diga uma novidade! – exclamou Temari revirando os olhos.

- Estamos namorando – respondeu o garoto sorrindo de canto. Temari sentou-se sendo atacada por uma violenta crise de tosse.

- O que você disse? – perguntou a garota surpresa olhando para o garoto ainda deitado.

- Estamos namorando! Ou você acha que depois disso vai se livrar de mim tão fácil?

A menina não respondeu, só abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e pulou novamente em cima de Shikamaru lascando-lhe mais um beijo.

- Yare yare, é melhor eu te levar pra casa logo, já escureceu bastante – disse Shikamaru se levantando e ajudando Temari a se levantar.

- Mentiroso! Você quer ir embora pra dormir, isso sim! – replicou a loira rindo.

- É, por isso também.

- Shikamaru...

- Hum?

- Me carrega de cavalinho?

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Gaara e Ino -

Ino havia terminado de fazer os buquês sozinha, enquanto Gaara ficou sentado num canto com uma expressão emburrada. Agora estavam os dois indo para casa da garota, e por mais que Ino tentasse, não conseguia desemburrar a cara do ruivo.

- Gaara, é só um laço! Você vai ficar de mau humor só por causa disso?

- É por isso mesmo! É só um laço! Um simples laço! E eu não consigo fazer!

- Não se pode saber tudo! E você nunca mais vai voltar a fazer um laço na sua vida, então não precisa aprender.

- Humpt!

Os dois continuaram caminhando em silencio até chegar à casa da menina.

- Boa noite Gaara. E imagine eu com asas de novo, ok? – falou a loira rindo e colocando a mão na maçaneta da porta.

- Hem hem – a loira virou para encarar o ruivo – E meu beijo de boa noite? – perguntou ele sorrindo de canto e apontando para a própria bochecha.

Ainda rindo, Ino foi até Gaara e depositou um beijo estalado em cada bochecha do garoto. Mas quando foi se distanciar, a loira foi impedida pelas mãos do ruivo em sua cintura.

- Agora é minha vez – sussurrou o shinobi no ouvido da kunoichi antes de selar seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Sasuke e Sakura -

Os dois iam agora para casa de Sakura. Atravessavam uma praça deserta e mal iluminada.

- Esse lugar ta me dando medo – comentou a rosada chagando mais perto do garoto ao seu lado.

- Sakura controle-se! Você é uma kunoichi! E estamos em Konoha, não vai acontecer nada aqui.

Mas mal o garoto terminou de falar e uma pedra passou zunindo na sua frente e por pouco não acerta seu nariz. O "ataque" ainda foi seguido por um grito escandaloso de que tinha o som de "KUSO!"

- AH!! – gritou Sakura agarrando o braço direito do Uchiha. O garoto olhou para o lado de onde havia vindo a pedra.

- QUEM ESTÁ AI?

Uma sombra saiu de trás de uma árvore. Como estava escuro Sasuke não reconheceu a pessoa que estava a sua frente.

- Sasuke? – aquela voz revelava tudo.

- Naruto? – perguntou Sasuke confuso. A sombra se aproximou mais e agora Sasuke o reconhecia. Naruto estava parado a sua frente.

- AH! SEU BAKA! QUASE ME MATA DE SUSTO! – berrou Sakura pegando uma pedra do chão e tacando-a em direção a Naruto, atingindo o alvo bem na testa.

- ITAI SAKURA!!

- Isso é pra você aprender que não se deve assustar seus amigos! – respondeu a kunoichi olhando para os lados – Ahn... Cadê a Hinata?

- Não sei... – respondeu o loiro cabisbaixo.

- Como assim não sabe? – perguntou a rosada confusa.

- Ela saiu correndo...

- Parece que ela inovou. Antes ela desmaiava, agora sai correndo - comentou Sasuke rindo. Sakura olhou feio para o moreno.

- Pois eu preferia o antigo jeito. Pelo menos ela não gritava – disse Naruto com a voz triste.

- A Hinata gritou com você? – perguntou Sakura confusa. Naruto só balançou a cabeça num sinal positivo – O que ela gritou?

- Ahn... hem hem... BEM? EU PAREÇO ESTAR BEM? VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO HÁ HORAS! E AINDA TEM A CORAGEM DE FALAR DE OUTRA GAROTA PERTO DE MIM! E É A SAKURA AINDA POR CIMA! VOCÊ NÃO TEM SENSO DE "SIMANCOL"? EU NÃO SEI POR QUE AINDA AGUENTO VOCÊ! EU NÃO SEI SE VOCÊ SABE... QUER DIZER: EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE! VOCÊ JÁ REPAROU ALGUMA VEZ COMO EU FICO PERTO DE VOCÊ? AH!! COMO VOCÊ É BAKA! JÁ CANSEI DE PERDER TEMPO COM VOCÊ! SAYONARA NARUTO! – Naruto gritou com voz de falsete que na idéia dele era parecida com a da Hinata. Sasuke caiu na gargalhada.

- Que cômico... KKK...

- Cômico é tropeçar no chão – retrucou Sakura irritada. O moreno parou de rir no mesmo instante e fez uma cara emburrada – Você ainda não foi falar com ela Naruto?

- Não, ela me odeia!

- Não, ela não te odeia – respondeu Sakura suspirando cansada e indo pra perto do loiro – Você gosta da Hinata?

- Gosto...

- ENTÃO PORQUE FOI FALAR DE MIM NA FRENTE DELA, BAKA! – gritou a rosada dando um peteleco na orelha de Naruto – Você tem que ir fala com ela amanhã!

- Mas ela vai me expulsar a patadas! – replicou Naruto, olhando a rosada voltar para perto do moreno.

- Fale o que você sente e você verá o resultado! – disse a menina puxando o moreno junto com si.

- Ela vai me bater, isso sim – resmungou Naruto indo em direção a própria casa.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Neji e Tenten -

Os dois andavam de mãos dadas a caminho da casa de Tenten. A morena não tirava o sorriso alegre do rosto. Tinha passado o dia inteiro com Neji e da forma que sempre sonhou.

- Chegamos! – exclamou Neji despertando Tenten de seus devaneios.

- Bom, então boa noite! – disse Tenten dando um selinho no moreno e indo em direção a porta de casa. Quando abriu a sua entrada para casa, ouviu a voz de Neji.

- Boa noite namorada.

- O que você disse? – perguntou a menina de coques incrédula, encarando o moreno.

- Ahn... Boa noite namorada?

A menina riu e correu em direção a Neji abraçando-o com toda a sua força.

- Tenten... Eu... Não... Respiro – sussurrou Neji sem ar.

- Quieto! Meu sonho está se realizando!

**Ana-chan:** - se escondendo atrás de Suigetsu – Yo minna! Depois de... – cutuca Suige – Quanto tempo mesmo?

**Suige:** Ahn.. – olha papel – 18 dias, que equivalem a duas semanas e quatro dias.

Ana-chan: Nussa, tudo isso? O.O Pois então, depois de todo esse tempo eu voltei n.n Sumi por causa das provas mesmo, mas em compensação tirai ótimas notas n.n

Suige: E agora, sem mais enrolações, nó vamos RESPONDER REVIEWS!! \o/

Ana-chan: Ah, e como eu to postando rapidinho, só eu e o Suige vamos responder hoje.

* * *

Respondendo aos Reviews

Estúdio com telão. Dois seres tomando ovomaltine.

Ana-chan: Quantos copos você já tomou Suige?

Suige: Ahn... Acho que dez e você?

Ana-chan: Acho que doze...

**Suige:** Aposto que tomo mais que você até acabar os reviews! o/

**Ana-chan:** Apostado! \o

**Ana-chan e Suige:** o/\o

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Yoru-chaan 8D

**Ana-chan:** Frase perfeita mesmo! n.n E quanto ao L, realmente eu exagerei. Mas que ele é sinistro, isso ele é... Ele dá medo só de olhar pra ele O.o

**Suige:** - meda -

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Juju-Chan n.n

**Ana-chan:** Uhul, prova de matemática! Eu adoro essa matéria n.n Espero que você tenha se saído bem

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- KaoriH

**Ana-chan:** Que bom que você gostou do cap n.n Fico muito feliz que minha fic agrade as pessoas...

**Suige:** Principalmente se elas deixarem reviews gigantescos como o da Kao-chan, né não?

**Ana-chan:** Com certeza n.n

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Mih Medeiros

**Ana-chan:** Uhul! Que bom que você gostou n.n E obrigado pelos elogios lá no orkut!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Raphaella Uchiha

**Ana-chan:** - se escondendo atrás de Suige – meda O.O Imagina o que ela vai me fazer no próximo review

**Suige:** Pobre autora, tão jovem... já vai ter um triste final

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Schne Hissi

**Ana-chan:** A Ino disse que te enviou a touca de coelho que o Gaara tava usando n.n

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Brunotop Wealey

**Ana-chan:** - olhar maligno – Quando é que você vai atualizar aquela budega? Quero ver os garotos apanhando n.n

**Suige:** Oh, vida cruel T.T

**Ana-chan:** Alias, acho que vamos acabar com todo o ovomaltine do mundo o.O

**Suige:** Oh, vida cruel TT.TT

**Ana-chan:** Já pensou ter que racionalizar ovomaltine? O.O Cruzes u.ú

**Suige:** Oh, vida cruel TT.TT

**Ana-chan:** Empacou no Emo Mode? Bem, então, quem sabe a Karin de uma visitada aqui u.ú

**Suige:** Oh, vida cruel TT.TT

**Ana-chan:** Aff, você ta andando demais com o Gaara u.ú

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Aurora Lynne

**Ana-chan:** Que bom que você gostou n.n E adorei o "4 lesmas com QI de ameba" Rsrsrsrs Essa foi ótima!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Uchiha Midori

**Ana-chan:** Pois então, o cap demorou... Mas teve ShikaTema n.n

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Uchiha Midori

**Suige:** Uia, ela gosto da minha participação n.n

**Ana-chan:** Eu vi a capa sim, ele ta mesmo kawaii, alias todos estão n.n Ah, eu também vi uma fanat dela que me deu uma idéia pra uma fic que eu já to começando a escrever...

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Kakudate Thiemi

**Ana-chan:** Hehe, pois é... As meninas não tão tendo tempo de contar o que aconteceu umas pras outras

**Suige:** E acho que elas nem se importam com isso... Tão fazendo coisa melhor...

**Ana-chan:** Pois é, o Suige é entregador oficial de ovomaltine pra minha fic n.n

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Etecetera

**Ana-chan:** Uhul, seu review é demais!

**Suige:** OWNED! \o/

**Ana-chan:** Pois é, acho que sua nora vai demorar um pouquinho pra vir 8D

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Hyuuga Florine

**Ana-chan:** Uia! Os bebes já tem uma madrinha! Isso, é claro, quando a Hinata voltar com o Naruto 8D

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Anala Blackwell

**Ana-chan:** Yes! Romance a caminho! n.n7

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

desih brouillard

**Ana-chan e Suige:** OVOMALTINE RULEIA!! o/\o

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Kah Almofadinhas Black

**Ana-chan:** Priminha!! Do mesmo jeito que você tem preguiça de comentar, eu vo te preguiça de responder u.ú

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

xxXMari-chanXxx

**Ana-chan:** Uia! n.n E vê se não some hein? Eu vi que você não tava mais comentando u.ú

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Aninha-Carol-chan

**Ana-chan:** Então, teve NejiTenten, você gostou? n.n E continue acompanhando certo?

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Sophia.DiLUA

**Ana-chan:** Uia! Transformar os dois em ursinho . Eu quero!!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Gabby-chan n.n

**Ana-chan:** Pois então, eu demorei hehe Mas teve ShikaTema n.n

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Hyuuga Aoi

**Ana-chan:** Então moça, acho que o pai a Hinata vai aparecer no próximo cap n.n Sinto pena do Naruto i.i

**Suige:** O que vai acontecer?

**Ana-chan:** Segredo XD

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Deby20

**Ana-chan:** Que bom que você ta gostando n.n Continue acompanhando, ok?

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Ruby Lolita

**Ana-chan:** Nussa, review gigante O.O E é assim que eu gosto n.n Então eles adoraram os elogios

**Suige:** Tirando o Neji e o Gaara, lógico u.u

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Carol-sama-Mini Tsunade

**Ana-chan:** Que bom que você gostou n.n Muitos bjos pra ti também

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Amanda Tenten Hyuuga

**Ana-chan:** Obrigada pelos elogios n.n E também por ler e comentar

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Uzumaki Susana

**Ana-chan:** Então, a Tenten disse que ia pensar na proposta u.u Mas ela tava com várias kunais na mão, então cuidado!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

xD-Chan

**Ana-chan:** Uhul! Que bom que vc gostou! n.n E feliz Páscoa pra você também! (mais atrasado ainda XD)

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

fuue-chan

**Ana-chan:** Eu não consegui ver a imagem T.T

**Suige:** Pra ela ter ficado traumatizada foi bom você não ter visto mesmo u.u

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Srta. Tenten-chan & Victor

**Ana-chan**: Uia! Review duplo! n.n Que bom que vcs estão gostando!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Temari oliveira

**Ana-chan:** Então moça, você leu meu especial de Páscoa? Lá o Gaara se veste de coelhinho XD

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Sinjin Hatake

**Ana-chan:** O Kakashi-sensei ainda ta aí? O.O

**Suige:** Ele não tem que fazer missão não? O.O

**Ana-chan:** Vai saber u.u Então, obrigada por comentar e ler minha fic n.n E a passeata foi realmente demais 8D

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Carou-chan

**Suige:** Uia! n.n Taki moça – entrega ovomaltine –

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Quartzo Cristal

**Ana-chan:** Nhá! Eu até gosto de ShikaIno, mas prefiro mil vês ShikaTema... MUITO MELHOR!!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

Juhdye xD

**Ana-chan:** Nya! Obrigada por ler n.n E que bom que você gostou!!

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

talym02

**Ana-chan:** Pois é, tudo tem seu lado bom e seu lado ruim! u.u E continue acompanhando, hein?

* * *

**Ana-chan:** Nya! Os reviews acabaram, agora o resultado da aposta! Quantos copos Suige?

**Suige**: Ahn – contando nos dedos – Com mais... Soma mais... 35 COPOS \o/

**Ana-chan:** - terminando suas contas – Nhá! Empatou! Também bebi 35 T.T

**Suige e Ana-chan:** OVOMALTINE RULEIA o/\o


	9. Castigo aos Perdedores: 5º dia

**Declaimer:** _Naruto e cia. não me pertence e sim a Kishimoto-sama. Mas o Gaara ainda vai ser meu! ò.ó_

* * *

**Avisos!**

**Avisos!**

**Avisos!**

**Ana:** Yo!! Tenho um aviso para dar!!

- Agora a fic **Festa do Pijama para Garotos **tem uma comu no ORKUT!! Isso mesmo \o/ Ela foi criada pela Mih Medeiros, brigadinha moxa!! o/

http: / / www. orkut. com/ Community . aspx? cmm 49103213

Tirem os espaços n.n/

* * *

**-- Festa do Pijama para Garotos --  
**Capítulo 9 – Castigo aos Perdedores: 5º dia

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

_- Shikamaru..._

_- Hum?_

_- Me carrega de cavalinho?_

_o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o_

_O moreno e a rosada caminhavam por uma praça de Konoha de mãos dadas. Conversavam sobre os dias que estavam na Academia. Eles estavam se divertindo muito; Sakura não tirava o sorriso alegre do rosto._

_o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o_

_- Hem hem – a loira virou para encarar o ruivo – E meu beijo de boa noite? – perguntou ele sorrindo de canto e apontando para a própria bochecha._

_Ainda rindo, Ino foi até Gaara e depositou um beijo estalado em cada bochecha do garoto. Mas quando foi se distanciar, a loira foi impedida pelas mãos do ruivo em sua cintura._

_- Agora é minha vez – sussurrou o shinobi no ouvido da kunoichi antes de selar seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado._

_o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o_

_- Boa noite namorada._

_- O que você disse? – perguntou a menina de coques incrédula, encarando o moreno._

_- Ahn... Boa noite namorada?_

_A menina riu e correu em direção a Neji abraçando-o com toda a sua força._

_- Tenten... Eu... Não... Respiro – sussurrou Neji sem ar._

_- Quieto! Meu sonho está se realizando!_

_o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o_

_- AH!! COMO VOCÊ É BAKA! JÁ CANSEI DE PERDER TEMPO COM VOCÊ! SAYONARA NARUTO!_

_A menina andou a passos firmes até a saída de praça, sumindo do alcance de vista do loiro. Este ficou imóvel no mesmo lugar, ainda processando o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Naruto chutou uma pedrinha no chão e sentou-se num banco._

_- KUSO! Agora tenho certeza que ela não gosta de mim!_

**Nesse capítulo:**

Aquela noite havia sido a mais tranqüila desta semana para os garotos. Eles não foram se deitar preocupados com o que viria amanhã. Bom, pelo menos a maioria deles. O loiro do grupo não teve um sono muito tranqüilo; virou-se várias vezes na cama e acordava a todo momento. Por isso, quando o Sol aparecia timidamente no horizonte, ele saiu de casa e foi para algum lugar tranqüilo para pensar no que fazer.

E, se as garotas esperavam os garotos lhe chamando no portão de casa outra vez, se enganaram profundamente. Já passava das dez horas e nada deles aparecerem. Então, como única saída, elas tiveram que ir chamá-los na casa deles.

A única que fazia exceção à regra era Sakura, pois Sasuke foi o único a aparecer de manhã chamando seu nome.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Sasuke e Sakura -

Os dois estavam no Ichiraku Ramen, a convite da Sasuke, que se oferecera a pagar um ramen de café da manhã para Sakura. Enquanto esperavam os três minutos para o ramen ficar pronto, os dois conversavam.

- Acho que estamos andando demais com o Naruto pra comer ramen no café da manhã - comentou Sakura rindo.

- Bom, digamos que ramen vicia - respondeu Sasuke rindo também.

- Então espero que não fiquemos iguais ao Naruto. Ele não é viciado em ramen, é dependente - os dois caíram na gargalhada com a fala da garota.

- E, mudando de assunto, aonde vamos hoje? - perguntou Sasuke.

- Não sei, não pensei em lugar nenhum...

- Hum... Eu conheço um lugar que acho que você vai gostar...

O tio da barraquinha de ramen apareceu com duas tigelas e entregou-as ao (quase) casal.

- Itadakimasu! - disseram os dois pegando hashis e começando a comer os ramens.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Neji e Tenten -

Tenten acabara de chegar a frente à casa de Neji. Tinha vindo correndo por achar que algo grave havia acontecido para ele não aparecer em sua casa.

- NEJI!! VOCÊ TÁ AÍ?!

O portão alto e fechado se abriu e por ele saiu uma tímida Hinata.

- Oe Hinata! O Neji ta aí? - perguntou a morena de coques sorrindo.

- Não, ele saiu cedo... Disse que ia treinar - respondeu a outra morena.

- Com'é que é?! - uma veia pulsava na testa de Tenten.

- Ahn, se você for pra área de treinamento provavelmente vai encontrar ele. Agora eu tenho que entrar, não quero encontrar uma certa pessoa.

Sem esperar resposta a Hyuuga fechou o portão. Tenten quase espumava de tanta raiva.

- AH! EU VOU MATAR O NEJI! - dizendo ela partiu correndo para a área de treinamento.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Gaara e Ino -

Quando a loira chegou a hospedaria onde o ruivo estava encontrou outra loira saindo nervosa do local.

- Oe Temari! Seu irmão ta aí?

- Oe Ino! Ele ta sim. Ta trancado no quarto - a loira tentou ser gentil, mas sua voz irritada não deixou.

- E porque você está tão brava? - perguntou Ino curiosa.

- Shikamaru não apareceu aqui. Estou indo até a casa dele.

- Ah! É pelo mesmo motivo que eu estou aqui!

- Então toma - a loira entregou para Ino uma chave - O quarto dele é o 207.

- Você tem a chave do quarto dele?

- E ele tem a do meu. Por precaução, caso alguém perca a chave ou aconteça alguma coisa. Agora, até mais Ino!

A loira saiu caminhando pela rua a passos rápidos. Ino deu de ombros e entrou na hospedaria. Quando chegou em frente ao quarto 207, tentou abrir a porta, mas ela estava trancada. Pegou a chave que Temari lhe deu e colocou na fechadura, virado-a em seguido.

- Oe Gaara! - cumprimentou a garota abrindo a porta devagar. Mas quando viu o quarto do garoto ficou paralisada - O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Shikamaru e Temari -

A loira teve que ir à casa do garoto para ver o que havia acontecido para ele não aparecer na casa dela. E, como estamos falando de Shikamaru, Temari já tinha uma idéia do que tinha acontecido.

- "Aquele preguiçoso problemático deve estar dormindo ainda!"

A garota chegou à porta da casa do Nara e começou a surrar a porta com violência.

- SHIKAMARU! ABRA ESSA PORTA JÁ!

Nenhuma resposta foi ouvida, então a loira continuou a espancar a porta. Até que um barulho de chave a fez parar. A porta se abriu e por ela apareceu um garoto com rosto sonolento e, como Temari havia previsto, as roupas amarrotadas que vestia indicavam que ele estivera dormindo.

- Oe problemática, portas custam caro sabia? Não precisa espan...

- PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO APARECEU LÁ EM CASA COMO ONTEM? E PORQUE VOCÊ ESTAVA DORMINDO ATÉ AGORA? VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE SER MENOS PREGUIÇOSO?

- Feh, problemática...

- PROBLEMÁTICO É VOCÊ! COMO PODE ME DEIXAR ESPERANDO?

- Eu tinha acordado cedo pra ir à sua casa, mas demorei pra levantar da cama e acabei adormecendo de novo - respondeu o garoto com uma voz sonolenta.

- E POR QUE VOCÊ DEMOROU PRA LEVANTAR DA CAMA?

- Estava com preguiça...

- AH! É CLARO! VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE FAZER NADA MAIS RÁPIDO QUE UMA LESMA ATROPE...

Shikamaru poderia ficar o dia inteiro ouvindo a doce (?) voz de Temari, pois não tinha a mínima vontade de brigar com ela. Mas se ela ficasse gritando desse jeito iria ficar rouca. Então ele a interrompeu puxando-a pela cintura e colando os seus lábios. No inicio a loira tentou afastá-lo batendo no peitoral dele, mas depois desistiu e correspondeu ao beijo.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Naruto sem Hinata - XD

O loiro já havia saído do recinto de paz que estivera desde manhãzinha. Agora ia em direção a casa de Hinata, para conversar com a morena como Sakura havia sugerido.

- HINATA-CHAN!! VOCÊ TA AÍ? PRECISO FALAR COM VOCÊ! - berrou o garoto quando chagou ao portão da casa da Hyuuga. O portão abriu, mas por ele apareceu uma pessoa bem mais alta que Hinata.

- Você que é Uzumaki Naruto? - a voz ressoante de Hiashi questionou olhando seriamente para o loiro.

- So-sou - o loiro estava com um pouco de medo.

- Entre! Precisamos ter uma _conversinha_...

O homem entrou na propriedade. Naruto engoliu em seco e segui-o, já prevendo que essa "conversinha" seria pior que dizer a Tsunade que todo o saquê do mundo tinha acabado.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Sasuke e Sakura -

Os dois tinham saído da área habitável da cidade. Haviam subido um vale de grama bem verde e quando chagaram ao topo, encontraram uma planície. Sasuke vendou Sakura com um pano e começou a guiá-la, puxando-a pelas mãos.

- Ahn, onde estamos indo Sasuke? - perguntou a rosada pela décima vez desde que havia sido vendada.

- Espere, que você logo vai saber - respondeu pela décima vez o moreno, ainda puxando a garota pelas mãos. Alguns minutos mais andando e Sasuke para de puxar Sakura.

- Chegamos? - perguntou ela ainda vendada.

- Chegamos! - respondeu ele tirando a venda da menina.

- O que qu'é isso!? - exclamou a rosada de olhos arregalados.

- Bem vinda a melhor vista de Konoha! - disse o garoto de braços abertos, para mostrar toda a paisagem - E com direito a sombra refrescante! - ele completou apontando para a árvore acima de suas cabeças.

E aquela era realmente uma vista muito bonita. Eles estavam no pico de um monte que ficava acima do nível das esculturas dos Hokages, onde havia apenas uma árvore, que por acaso era uma cerejeira, e uma grade de proteção.

- Como você conhece esse lugar? - perguntou Sakura desviando seu olhar da paisagem e olhando para Sasuke, que havia se sentado recostado na cerejeira.

- Sei lá, uma vez me deu vontade de subir aqui, aí eu descobri que tinha uma boa vista de Konoha. É um bom lugar pra pensar...

- Ahn, o Shikamaru sabe desse lugar? - questionou a kunoichi indo se sentar ao lado do garoto.

- Até parece! Esse lugar é meu e ninguém tasca! - disse ele fazendo uma cara emburrada de criança mimada (Ana: rimou 8D) - A não ser você, é claro! - completou colocando um braço por trás dos ombros da garota e encostando a cabeça no ombro dela. Sakura arregalou os olhos e corou.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Neji e Tenten -

Tenten chegou à área de treinamento que seu time usava normalmente e não demorou a achar quem procurava. O ser estava concentrado, esmurrando um toco de madeira.

- HYUUGA NEJI, O QUE O SENHOR PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

- Te-tenten! - exclamou o garoto, que tinha capotado com o susto que havia levado com o grito da garota. A menina foi até ele e pegou-o pela gola da camisa fazendo ele se levantar.

- O que você tinha na cabeça de me deixar em casa e vir treinar? - questionou a garota com a voz baixa e assustadora.

- Ahn... Posso pedir ajuda aos universitários?

CROCK (onomatopéia para cascudo)

- NÃO BANQUE O ESPERTINHO COMIGO!! - berrou a menina apontando o dedo indicador para o garoto - Você me deixou esperando...

- Eu ia ir até sua casa, mas como ainda estava muito cedo eu resolvi vir treinar e acabei esquecendo da hora - explicou o moreno. Tenten o largou e cruzou os braços, olhando para o lado - Esta brava comigo? - perguntou Neji se aproximando da garota e colocando a mão no queixo da garota e a forçando a encará-lo.

- ... - Tenten girou forte a cabeça e voltou a olhar para o lado.

- Vai me ignorar? - perguntou o garoto de novo forçando-a a encará-lo.

- ... - Tenten o ignorou e mais uma vez voltou a olhar para o lado.

- Já que você quer ficar calada, vamos unir o útil ao agradável - disse Neji repetindo pela terceira vez o gesto, mas antes que Tenten conseguisse se desviar, puxou-a para mais perto e selou seus lábios nos dela.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Gaara e Ino -

- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

- INO! - exclamou o menino assustado. Como estava de costas para a porta não tinha visto a menina entrar e acabou levando um susto do grau "alma sai do corpo e depois volta". Ino começou a rir da cena que se encontrava o quarto do Kazekage: por todo lado se encontrava pedaços de fitas coloridas que eram visivelmente tentativas frustradas de fazer um laço - Por que está rindo?

- O que você faria se entrasse no quarto do seu namorado e visse o lugar cheio de fitas coloridas?

- Somos namorados? #o.Õ#

- GAARA! #Ò.Ó#

- Ah, claro! Somos namorados! #n.n'#

- Então, quer ajuda com os laços? - perguntou a garota apontando para o desastre nas mãos do garoto.

- Não, desisti disso #u.u# - afirmou a garoto se levantando e indo em direção a garota, que ainda estava parada à porta - Vamos dar um passeio.

O ruivo puxou a loira pela mão pra fora do quarto, trancando a porta em seguida. Preferia ficar perambulando sem fazer nada a ser encarado por aquelas fitas que pareciam estar zoando da cara dele.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Shikamaru e Temari -

Temari, após muito esforço, conseguiu tirar Shikamaru de casa, pois o garoto queria continuar dormindo. Os dois andavam agora pelas ruas de Konoha, bem próximos da vila Hyuuga. Shikamaru tinha uma expressão sonolenta e Temari, ao seu lado, falava animada de alguma coisa que ele não sabia o que era, já que não estava prestando atenção.

- "O que deu nela pra falar tanto hoje?" - Shikamaru perguntou a si mesmo. Estava tão alheio do monólogo da garota que não tinha percebido que ela o chamava.

- SHIKAMARU!! - gritou Temari pela quinta vez. Desta vez o Nara a ouviu e encarou-a com aquela cara de sono - Porque você não estava prestando atenção, seu preguiçoso idiota?

- Problemática! - resmungou Shikamaru alto.

- Hã, eu iria dizer feia, mas acho que problemática se encaixa melhor! - respondeu uma voz m pouco mais a frente do casal.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Naruto ainda sem Hinata - XD

O portão da mansão Hyuuga se abriu, saindo pela passagem um loiro muito pálido. A "conversinha" que Naruto teve com o pai de Hinata não foi uma das mais agradáveis. Sentia que a qualquer momento poderia ter sido exterminado num só golpe por Hiashi.

- Kuso! A Hinata me odeia, o pai da Hinata me odeia, e aposto que o Neji acaba comigo quando souber o que aconteceu ontem - resmungou Naruto chutando algumas pedrinhas no chão - A situação está realmente...

- Problemática! - disse uma voz sonolenta às costas de Naruto.

- Hã, eu iria dizer feia, mas acho que problemática se encaixa melhor - respondeu o loiro virando-se para encarar quem havia dito a palavra. Encontrou um Shikamaru confuso e uma Temari com uma veia saltando na testa.

- Você me chamou de feia? - perguntou a loira irritada, fazendo menção de puxar o leque em suas costas.

- Não, Temari! Você entendeu errado! Quem ta feia é a minha situação! - respondeu Naruto dando alguns passos para trás assustado.

- Feh, ele fica com a garota mais "calminha" e diz que ta numa situação feia - filosofou Shikamaru revirando os olhos.

- O que você está insinuando com isso? - questionou Temari ameaçadoramente para o moreno ao seu lado.

- Hã, nada não. Só que o dia bonito, não acha? Será que chove? - disfarçou o moreno com um sorriso amarelo.

- Se chove eu não sei, mas pode ventar - respondeu Temari apontando para o leque em suas costas - Alias, porque a sua situação está ruim Naruto?

- Eu briguei com a Hinata e o pai dela disse que se eu aparecer aqui mais uma vez eu nunca mais vou provar outro ramen na minha vida - respondeu o loiro cabisbaixo. Temari arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou:

- E...?

- E... Eu não sei o que fazer - disse Naruto mais cabisbaixo ainda.

- Você vai deixar as coisas assim? Vai deixar a Hinata escapar de você desse jeito? Ela gosta de você há tempos e você vai desistir dela assim? Ela sempre te apoiou em tudo que você fez e você vai deixar que o pai dela separe vocês dois? Sempre soube que você não tinha muitos neurônios, mas deixar a Hinata escapar de suas mãos é uma burrice completa! Não é você que sempre é o último a dizer que tudo está perdido? Você, em vez de estar cabisbaixo, não devia estar planejando algo para reconquistá-la?

- "Putz, me senti um lixo agora. E como o Shikamaru agüente ouvir essa mulher falar tanto?" - pensou Naruto olhando assustado olhando para a loira que ainda fazia suas perguntas - O que você sugere que eu faça?

- Hã? - indagou a menina confusa, já que só prestou meia atenção na pergunta do garoto.

- Bom... Você é uma garota! - afirmou Naruto.

- Bem observado - retrucou Temari cruzando os braços.

- Então! O que gostaria que um garoto fizesse para reconquistá-la? - perguntou o loiro curioso.

- Ah, bem... Er... - resmungou a loira desconcertada com a pergunta.

- Faça uma serenata pra ela - sugeriu Shikamaru, que estava até então prestando atenção as nuvens do céu.

- Serenata? - perguntou Naruto confuso.

- É, serenata! Seresta! Cantar debaixo da sacada do quarto de uma dama! As garotas adoram isso - respondeu Shika pouco interessado. Naruto abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Shika, esteja nesse mesmo lugar às nove da noite! Agora tenho que procurar uma pessoa - disse Naruto apressado, saindo correndo pela rua - SHIKAMARU, VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO!!

- Bem observado - resmungou o moreno sonolento. Virou o rosto para o lado e encontrou uma Temari com os olhos brilhando e fixos nele - Quié?

- Ah, Shika!! Você é tão romântico!! - exclamou a garota pulando no pescoço do moreno.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Naruto e sua busca - (putz, essa ficou tosca ¬¬)

O loiro corria sem olhar para trás. Ia em direção às áreas de treinamento, que era o lugar que esperava encontrar quem procurava. Mas quem encontrou não era quem ele procurava.

- YO NEJI! - gritou o loiro acenando, enquanto se aproximava do moreno.

- Inconveniente - resmungou Neji. Momentos antes do loiro chegar, Neji e Tenten estavam se beijando. Naruto só percebeu isso quando chegou mais perto do moreno, que lhe lançava um olhar irritado, e da morena, que estava corada.

- Hehe, atrapalhei alguma coisa? - perguntou Naruto sem graça, percebendo sua burrada.

- Imagina, é sempre um prazer conversar com você! - respondeu o moreno sarcasticamente - O que quer aqui?

- Ahn, você viu o Sasuke? - indagou o loiro com uma mão atrás da nuca.

- Não, não vi. Era só isso? Agora com licença - disse Neji empurrando Naruto pelas costas para longe.

- Na verdade não... - começou o loiro, desviando do empurrão de Neji - Você pode estar em frente da sua casa as nove?

- Posso. Agora sai daqui! - o loiro não esperou ele mandar de novo e saiu correndo do lugar.

Naruto saiu das áreas de treinamento e foi para as ruas de Konoha, supondo que Sasuke e Sakura deviam estar andando por lá. Alguns minutos depois encontrou um rosto conhecido, mas novamente não era quem procurava.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Com Sasuke e Sakura -

O quase casal tinha ficado todo esse tempo em silêncio, observando a paisagem a sua volta. Ambos encostados na cerejeira e Sasuke com um braço sobre os ombros de Sakura. E o "meio" abraço do moreno estava tão aconchegante que a kunoichi acabou adormecendo.

Sasuke permanecia acordado, observando a garota ao seu lado. Ele poderia a achar irritante, mas seria impossível negar que não mexesse com ele por dentro. E talvez agora seja o melhor momento de falar isso pra ela.

- Sakura... - chamou o moreno com um sussurro, cutucando levemente a garota no ombro - Sakura...

- Hum... - resmungou a garota sem abrir os olhos, só para avisar que tinha acordado. Sasuke não respondeu. Eles ficaram em alguns segundos de silêncio, até Sakura abrir os olhos para ver por que Sasuke permanecia calado - Me chamou?

Mas Sasuke não respondeu. Quando seus orbes ônix encontraram os verdes-esmeralda de Sakura tudo que planejava falar sumiu de sua cabeça. Sua voz parecia ter sumido e aqueles olhos o prendiam de um jeito místico incrível.

- Sasssskeee - chamou Sakura estalando os dedos em frente aos olhos do rapaz. Ele balançou a cabeça para "acordar" e olhou para ela - Você me chamou?

- Uhum... Er... Já está tarde... Deve ter passado da hora do almoço. Acho melhor nós irmos comer algo - respondeu o moreno se levantando e ajudando a kunoichi a levantar.

- Certo! - concordou a menina - E vamos comer ramen!! - acrescentou a garota empolgada.

- Ramen? - perguntou o moreno com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- É! - respondeu Sakura indiferente - Deu vontade...

Sasuke deu de ombros e pegou a mão de Sakura. Ambos foram em silêncio para o Ichiraku Ramen.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Naruto e sua busca -

O loiro avistou uma cabeleira ruiva ao lado de uma loira, ambas muito familiares. Não era bem que ele procurava, mas também poderia servir.

- GAARAAAAAAA!! - berrou o loiro correndo em direção ao ruivo, que o olhava com sobrancelha arqueada (Ana: certo, ele não tem sobrancelhas, mas vocês entenderam ¬¬)

- Eu sei que você me ama, mas precisa fazer esse escândalo? - questionou Gaara rodando os olhos.

- Eu não fiz escândalo! - contestou o loiro fazendo uma cara emburrada.

- Eu acho que é genético - comentou o ruivo ignorando o amigo - Os loiros são escandalosos por natureza! Você é escandaloso, a Temari é escandalosa, a Ino é... - o ruivo parou de falar ao ver a loira ao seu lado ficar vermelha de raiva - Ops! Falei demais...

- Então... Você viu o Sasuke? - perguntou o Uzumaki, olhando de soslaio para Ino que lançava um olhar assassino para Gaara.

- Não, faz tempo que eu não o vejo - respondeu Gaara, também olhando de soslaio para Ino.

- Kuso! Ele sumiu! - resmungou o loiro emburrando - Gaara... Você pode estar em frente à casa do Neji às nove da noite?

- Hn - respondeu (?) o ruivo. O loiro se despediu e saiu correndo de lá, indo procurar Sasuke.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Alguns minutos depois... -

- "Kuso! Onde o Sasuke se meteu?!" - pensava o loiro correndo pelas ruas. Já tinha andado mais da metade de Konoha e não tinha visto nem um sinal do moreno. Seu estomago roncou - "Kuso! Eu to com fome!"

O Uzumaki olhou em volta e avistou o Ichiraku Ramen logo à frente.

- Er... Eu procuro o Sasuke depois... - resmungou o loiro andando em direção ao Ichiraku. Quando se aproximou, avistou uma cabeleira rosa e uma morena - SAAAASUKEEEEE!!

O Uchiha, que até agora conversava com Sakura ao seu lado, virou-se para dar de cara com um Uzumaki sorridente quase em cima dele.

- Naruto... Espaço pessoal - resmungou o moreno empurrando o loiro para trás.

- SASUKE!! EU PRECISO DE UM FAVOR SEU!! - gritou o loiro com a voz estridente.

- Que novidade! - murmurou Sasuke ironicamente, girando os olhos - O que você quer?

- Preciso que você esteja às nove horas em frente à casa da Hinata-chan com seu violão, porque eu preciso que você toque para que eu possa fazer uma serenata para ela - contou Naruto quase atropelando as palavras de tão rápido.

Sasuke olhou para o loiro com uma cara de "Que criatura estranha é essa na minha frente?". Sakura olhava de Sasuke para Naruto com os olhos arregalados.

- Você toca violão? - perguntou Sakura abobada para Sasuke.

- Tocava... - ressaltou o moreno - Ouviu bem dobe? T-o-c-a-v-a! Seus problemas amorosos são exclusivamente seus! - disse ele indiferente - "Como se eu já não tivesse os meus para cuidar! #u.ú#"

Sasuke sentiu um grande murro lhe atingir na bochecha, o que o fez cair da cadeira. Naruto olhou de olhos arregalados para Sakura, que ainda tinha os punhos levantados.

- Você não vai estragar a primeira vez que o Naruto teve alguma idéia inteligente! Você vai tocar sim! - disse Sakura irritada. Sasuke a olhou emburrado.

- Mas aposto que essa idéia nem foi dele! - resmungou Sasuke se levantando.

- E não foi mesmo! Foi idéia do Shika! - acrescentou Naruto animado - Ele é realmente um gênio!

- Não importa de quem foi a idéia! A Hinata vai gostar da serenata! - afirmou Sakura. Naruto abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sasuke ficou ainda mais emburrado - E, além disso, caso tenha se esquecido _Uchiha_, você ainda tem que me obedecer por três dias. Então tome isso como uma ordem!

- Você é demais Sakura-chan! - disse Naruto dando um beijo na bochecha da kunoichi e saindo correndo pela rua - NÃO SE ATRASE SASUKE!!

- Humpt... Dobe! - resmungou o Uchiha.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

O Sol se põe, os passarinhos se recolhem para seus ninhos, a Lua aparece brilhante no céu, as estrelas se tornam visíveis... Ou seja, chega a noite ;D

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Em frente à mansão Hyuuga, nove horas da noite -

Quatro jovens shinobis se encontravam em frente à bela casa. Dois morenos, um ruivo, os três encostados no portão da casa, e por último um loiro, que andava de um lado para o outro impaciente.

- Sabe Naruto, eu acho que a Hinata não precisa de um buraco na frente da casa dela - comentou Neji entediado, com uma cara a lá Shikamaru.

- Mas o Sasuke teme não chegou! E isso é preocupante porque até o Shika já chegou! - respondeu Naruto, ainda andando de um lado para o outro.

- Ei, é verdade! Por que você chegou tão cedo Shikamaru? - perguntou Neji ao moreno ao seu lado.

- Temari... - resmungou o Nara em resposta.

Gaara abafou um riso. Se bem conhecia sua irmã, ela devia ter expulsado o moreno e obrigado ele a chegar cedo.

- Yo! - uma quinta voz cumprimentou os garotos. Eles olharam pra trás e viram Sasuke sentado num galho de uma árvore ao lado do portão. Em suas costas havia uma bolsa em forma de violão.

- TA ATRASADO!! - gritou Naruto, apontando nervoso para o Uchiha.

- Mas são nove horas! - retrucou Sasuke confuso.

- Não importa! Ta atrasado! - replicou o loiro - E agora vamos entrar logo!

- Espera, espera! - disse Gaara, pela primeira vez desde que tinha chegado ali - Se só o Sasuke vai tocar, porque todos tinham que vir?

- Ah, bem... Sasuke vai tocar, Neji sabe onde é a janela da Hinata... - explicou o loiro.

- E o resto? - perguntou Shikamaru com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Ahn... Apoio moral? - sugeriu o Uzumaki com uma mão coçando a nuca.

- Vamos logo! Quanto antes isso começar, mais rápido termina - resmungou Sasuke descendo da árvore.

Neji abriu o portão e foi na frente como guia do pequeno, e peculiar, grupo. Naruto o seguia sorrindo como se alguém tivesse lhe dito que todo o ramen do mundo seria grátis a partir de hoje. Sasuke, em terceiro, tinha as mãos no bolso e chutava pedrinhas no chão. Shikamaru e Gaara pareciam alheios ao que acontecia ao redor, provavelmente pensando em suas respectivas "loiras problemáticas".

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Alguns minutos depois, debaixo de uma janela -

Os cinco garotos olhavam para a janela acima de suas cabeças. O quarto em seu interior permanecia oculto devido a cortina lilás que tremeluzia com a leve brisa daquela noite.

- Tem certeza de que é essa a janela da Hinata? - perguntou Naruto à Neji, sem tirara os olhos da cortina.

- Bom, até ontem era sim - respondeu o Hyuuga irônico, revirando os olhos.

- Ahn, é como ter certeza de que ela vai estar aí? - perguntou Sasuke, olhando Neji.

- Ela sempre está no quarto dela há essa hora - respondeu novamente Neji.

- E o que fazemos se Hiashi-sama aparecer? - perguntou Shikamaru - Pelo que eu saiba, ele não gostou muito do "genro".

- Se ele aparecer nós saímos correndo - replicou Naruto, olhando emburrado para o Nara.

- Que coisa humilhante - resmungou Gaara, com uma gota na cabeça.

- Que tal vocês pararem de enrolar e começarem logo? - questionou Neji, sentando-se numa pedra que tinha perto dali. Gaara e Shika fizeram o mesmo.

- Sasuke, cadê o violão? - perguntou o Uzumaki animado.

- Ta aqui - resmungou Sasuke, tirando a bolsa das costas e o violão de dentro da bolsa.

- Ótimo! Toca essa aqui ó - Naruto se aproximou do moreno e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido.

Sasuke acenou coma cabeça e começou a dedilhar seu violão. A melodia tocada era calma e embalante. Daquelas românticas que da vontade de se dançar agarradinho. E Sasuke tocava muito bem.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Ana: **Yo!! Pequena interrupção!! A música que o Sasuke ta tocando é When You Say Nothing At All - Ronan Keating. Sugiro que vocês ouçam a música o/

www. youtube. com/ watch?v AuJrEBtmM1Q

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Quarto da Hinata -

A kunoichi de cabelos negros azulados estava deitada de bruços em sua cama, a cabeça oculta pelo travesseiro. Não estava dormindo e nem parecia que ia fazê-lo agora, pois vestia as suas costumeiras roupas largas.

Estava aí desde quando gritou com Naruto. Não se arrependia do que tinha feito, mas agora morria de vergonha. Sua raiva do loiro já havia passado e no momento se atormentava em pensamentos.

- "Sua idiota, idiota, idiota! Agora que ele não olha mais na sua cara mesmo! Como você é burra Hinata" - a garota batia no colchão com os punhos fechados - "Quero ver como você vai consertar essa burrad..."

Mas Hinata interrompeu seus pensamentos quando começou a ouvir um som de violão. Ficou em silêncio e apurou os ouvidos para tentar escutar melhor.

- "Parece vindo lá de fora" - concluiu a Hyuuga, levantando-se devagar da cama.

Ela se aproximou da janela e esticou uma mão para a cortina, na intenção de abri-la. Mas parou sua ação ao começar a ouvir uma voz cantando.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

(É incrível como você consegue falar diretamente ao meu coração)

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

(Sem dizer uma única palavra, você consegue iluminar a escuridão)

_Try as I may, I can never explain_

(Tente como eu posso, eu nunca poderia explicar)

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

(O que eu ouço quando você não diz nada)

- "É loucura minha ou essa é a voz do Naruto-kun?" - pensou a kunoichi atormentada, ainda com a mão esticada em direção a cortina. A melodia se acelerou um pouco, mais ainda assim continuava romântica.

_The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me_

(O sorriso no seu rosto, deixa-me saber que você precisa de mim)

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

(Existe uma verdade nos teus olhos dizendo que você nunca vai me deixar)

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me..._

(O toque da tua mão me diz que você vai me segurar...)

... _wherever I fall_

(...onde quer que eu caia)

_You say it best..._

(Você diz isso melhor...)

_...when you say nothing at all_

(...quando você diz absolutamente nada)

Hinata criou coragem e puxou a cortina. Seus orbes perolados se arregalaram com o que viu. Naruto debaixo de sua sacada, olhando pra cima. Atrás dele estava Sasuke, tocando violão. E mais atrás deles estavam Neji, Gaara e Shikamaru, sentados em pedras, que pareciam entediados com a situação.

A garota saiu do quarto passando para o balcão. Naruto aumentou ainda mais o sorriso de orelha a orelha que tinha e deu um tchauzinho para a morena.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

(Durante todo o dia, eu posso ouvir consigo ouvir pessoas falando em voz alta)

- "Pelo que eu sei a única pessoa que fala alto é ele" - pensou Gaara, enquanto rabiscava alguma coisa no chão com o dedo indicador.

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

(Mas quando você me traz para perto, você destrói a multidão)

_Try as they may, they could never define_

(Tente como eles podem, eles nunca poderiam definir)

_What's been said between your heart and mine_

(O que foi dito entre o seu coração e o meu)

Hinata se debruçou na grade da sacada e acenou para Naruto. O loiro respondeu o aceno fazendo um coração no ar com os dedos indicadores.

_The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me_

(O sorriso no seu rosto, deixa-me saber que você precisa de mim)

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

(Existe uma verdade nos teus olhos dizendo que você nunca vai me deixar)

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me..._

(O toque da tua mão me diz que você vai me segurar...)

... _wherever I fall_

(...onde quer que eu caia)

_You say it best..._

(Você diz isso melhor...)

_...when you say nothing at all_

(...quando você diz absolutamente nada)

Sasuke continuou tocando, o que deu uma brecha para o Uzumaki dizer algo. O loiro encheu os pulmões de ar e gritou:

- HINATA! EU TE...!

- Hinata! É a voz do Uzumaki que eu estou ouvindo? - indagou a voz abafada de Hiashi, vinda provavelmente do outro lado da porta do quarto da Hyuuga.

A morena se assustou e entrou para o quarto, fechando a cortina atrás de si.

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

- Lá em baixo... -

- Ih, danou-se! - disse Neji levantando-se. Gaara e Shikamaru fizeram o mesmo. Sasuke parou de tocar assustado. Naruto resmungou o que parecia ser um palavrão.

- Hora de correr! - resmungou Shikamaru pulando o muro da casa. Neji logo o seguiu.

- Ah!! Isso é humilhante! - resmungou Gaara, também pulando o paredão.

- Naruto, hora de cair fora! - chamou Sasuke, puxando a manga do casaco do Uzumaki.

- Mas, mas, Hinata... - balbuciou o loiro, esticando a mão em direção à passagem pela qual a Hyuuga acabara de desaparecer.

- Ela adorou a serenata! Mas vamos logo porque eu sou muito jovem, bonito, gostoso e inteligente para morrer agora. Além do que ainda tenho assuntos pendentes a resolver em vida - replicou o moreno arrastando Naruto. Os dois pularam o muro e encontraram os outros três esperando-os.

Os cinco shinobis puseram-se a correr pela rua. Nessa hora a silhueta de Hiashi apareceu na sacada procurando as vozes que ouvira. Como não achou nada, voltou para dentro do quarto.

* * *

**Ana:** - Se escondendo atrás de Suigetsu, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke e Shikamaru - Yo minna-sama! Espero que estejam calminhos o.o/

**Suige:** você desapareceu por mais de um mês, acham que eles vão estar calminhos ¬¬

**Ana:** Er... Então, tenho uma explicação! Minha criatividade estava zero e entrei num período melodramático de onde só saia idéia pra Terror e Drama, então... Sem chance de escrever Romance e Comédia u.u/

**Suige:** Por um mês? o.o

**Ana:** Fazer o que! Eu olhava pra página do Word, a página do Word olhava pra mim e não saia nada da minha cabeça i.i Mas, mudando de assunto: próximo cap tem NaruHina e SasuSaku n.n/ E eu não sei o que fazer com os outros casais então... Sugestões? XD

* * *

**Respondendo aos Reviews**

Estúdio com telão. Doze criaturas tomando chocolate quente.

**Suige:** O que aconteceu com ovomaltine? i.i

**Ana:** Ovomaltine é caro! E money que é good eu num have XD E como ta frio vai chocolate quente msm u.u/

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Uchiha Yuuki**

**Gaara:** n/n

**Ana:** "Ai essas coisas... Acontecem nos filmes, acontecem na vida (dos outros), acontecem nas fanfics, mas não acontecem na minha vida!" (2) Realmente... Concordo plenamente com tu nisso -.-'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Schne Hissi**

**Ana:** Taki ovomaltine! - estende copo -

**Gaara:** Ainda bem que essa toca ta bem longe de mim u.u

**Ino:** Mas você ficou tão kawaii com ela º¬º

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**MorenA**

**Ana:** Obrigada pelos elogios n.nd

**Sasuke:** Eu sou fofinho º¬º

**Neji:** Mas eu não quero ver a Hinata infeliz i.i

**Garotas:** Uhul!! Garotas arrasam!! \o/

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Uchiha Midori**

**Shika e Temari:** Yes! Teve ShikaTema o/\o

**Gaara:** I RULES!! \n.n/

**Ana:** Ah!! Me desculpe a demora i.i/

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Brunotop Wealey**

**Hinata:** I RULES!! \n/n/

**Suige:** Já vi que vou ter que arranjar outra pessoa pra isso - olha Ana-chan -

**Ana:** Nem vem! Você é uma graça, mas eu só tenho money pro meu ovomaltine u.u

**Suige:** E agora? Quem poderá me defender?

...

**Suige:** Certo, não saiu direito ¬¬

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku**

**Ana:** Obrigada pelos elogios!! n.n/

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Pandora Potter-jm**

**Ana:** Yo Pan-chan!! o/ Minha vez de pedir desculpas, pela minha demora em att i.i

**Suige:** Ovomaltine pra tu! - entrega copo - n.n/

**Ana:** Brigada pelas sugestões e continue acompanhando n.nd

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**- Hien-san**

**Ana e Suige:** OVOMALTINE RULES o/\o

**Ana:** Eu ainda não vi sua fic, mas vou ver se dou uma passadinha lá, oka? n.n

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**kunai-chan e anna dango**

**Ana:** Sabe, apesar de tudo, eu gosto da Ino... Fazer o que u.u

**Ino:** n.n

**Ana:** E desculpe pela demora!! i.i/

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Hyuuga Aoi**

**Sasuke e Sakura:** SASUSAKU RULES!! o/\o

**Hinata:** n/n Não preciso da Genoveva, da Joseina e da Creusa não!

**Ana:** E o Hiashi apareceu o/ Pra atrapalhar NaruHina -.-'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Quartzo Cristal**

**Shikamaru e Ino:** O/O

**Ana:** Não, não vai ter na fic... Mas tem tanta gente pedindo que eu to pensando em colocar eles travestidos aki nas respostas dos comentários XP

**Garotos:** NOOO!! T.T

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Gabby-chan n.n**

**Ana:** "A pressa é inimiga da perfeição" Acho que vou usar isso como desculpa pelas minhas demoras, será que cola? XD

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Poison Lee**

**Neji:** Pois é né, o que eu não tenho que sofrer u.u

**Tenten:** Mas você também é fofo - agarra - n.n

**Gaara:** Mr. Marrentinho? WTF?! ¬¬

**Ino:** Concordo com você Poison-chan! n.nd

**Sasuke:** Nunca mais conto nada da minha infância ¬¬

**Hinata:** Ahn... Obrigada? n/n

**Naruto:** i.i

**Temari e Shika:** n.n

**Ana:** Adoro seus reviews o/ Eles são grande º-º Continue acompanhando e gomen pela demora

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Mih Medeiros**

**Ana:** Yo Mih-chan o/ Eu realmente amei a como que você fez, muito obrigada msm n.nd E também obrigada pelos scraps lá no orkut o/

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Aurora Lynne**

**Ana:** Os protagonistas voltaram \o/

**Neji e Tenten:** NEJITEN RULES \n.n/

**Shika e Temari:** SHIKATEMA RULES \n.n/

**Hinata:** Ahn... Obrigada? n/n

**Naruto:** i.i

**Gaara:** Eu não sou emo ¬¬ Mas obrigado pelos elogios n.n - pensa - "Eu acho o-õ"

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Temari oliveira**

**Ana:** Bom, teve uma serenata n.n/ E eu não sei se vi sua fic, mas eu vo ler sim n.n

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Uzumaki Susana**

**Ana:** Hehe, eles estavam de baixo da cerejeira, só que o beijo não rolo -.-' Culpa do Sasuke que é lerdo XD

**Sasuke:** HEI! ò.ó

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Hyuuga Florine**

**Ana:** Uia! Brigadinha moxa n.n

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Raphaella Uchiha**

**Ana:** - meda - Ahn... oi? Ta calminha? n.n/ Er... - preocupada com sua vida - NÃO ME MATE!! EU SOU JOVEM DEMAIS PRA MORRER TT.TT

**Shika:** n.nd

**Temari:** Bem pensado o.o

**Tenten:** Com certeza n.n

**Neji:** ¬¬

**Naruto:** i.i

**Hinata:** n/n

**Gaara:** - resmunga - O laço ¬¬

**Sasuke:** n.n I'm fofix!

**Sakura:** O que eu acho? M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O!

**Ino:** Ta guardada... para o futuro - olhar malandro -

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Cerejeira**

**Ana:** Eu também queria um Gaara pra mim i.i Ino sortuda!

**Ino:** n.nd

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Etecetera**

**Gaara:** Porque todos me lembram da fita? i.i

**Neji:** Minha reputação com esse cap ta que nem a temperatura da Antártica: abaixo de zero -.-'

**Naruto:** Eu só me dou mal nos capítulos i.i

**Suige:** Uia n.n Taki! - entrega copo de ovomaltine -

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Anala Blackwell**

**Ana:** Ovomaltine º¬º

**Sasuke:** Eu mal me acertei com a Sakura e você já ta falando em filhos -.-'

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Hitomi-imou-chaan**

**Ana:** Quem bom que tu ta gostando n.n E tem td razão: só falta o Kiba º¬º

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Kah Almofadinhas Black**

**Ana:** Como eu posso responder algo que não é construtivo ¬¬ Bom, os meninos voltaram u.u/

**Gaara:** Não me admira que você tenha esquecido desse detalhe ¬¬

**Naruto:** EU JÁ FUI SIM!! ò.ó

**Sasuke:** Eu sei n.nd

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**lucia almeida martins**

**Garotos:** VINGANÇA!! ò.ó

**Garotas:** Podem ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva u.ú

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Ruby Lolita**

**Ana:** Nossa, que review grande o-õ

**Temari:** "ter um shika é ganhar na mega-sena" Com certeza n.nd

**Ino:** - imagina Gaara tendo um tic nervoso - HUSAHAUSHUSASA

**Hinata:** Surtar às vezes faz bem u.u/

**Sakura:** Lógico que eu estou feliz \n.n/ SASUKE-KUN É MEU!!

**Tenten:** NEJI RULES!! \o/ E eu acho que ele tem um "q" com apelidos de animais: primeiro bagre, depois lesma...

**Shika:** Aff, tomei lição de moral i.i Mas a idéia de adivinho é boa n.n/

**Gaara:** Porque todos lembram do laço? i.i Mas eu revidei a cantada estragada com o beijo de boa noite, não? n.n

**Naruto:** Aff, tomei lição de moral também i.i Mas o que eu fiz nesse cap compensou, né? n.n

**Sasuke:** A Sakura me lembra toda hora do tropeção, mas você faz o msm ò.ó E quanto a iniciativa, já estou providenciando u.u

**Neji: **É, eu sou o que mais ganha apelido nessa fic u.u E é cada um: bagre, lesma... Não podia ser um melhorzinho?

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Angel of the sand**

**Ana:** Que bom que você e suas amigas gostaram n.n Continuem acompanhando o/ E taki seu ovomaltine - entrega -

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Aninha-Carol-chan**

**Neji e Tenten:** NEJITEN RULES!! o/\o

**Ana:** Vai ter mais NaruHina no cap que vem /o/

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Carou-chan**

**Gaara:** Porque todos lembram do laço? i.i

**Ana:** Pois é, a Hinata sabe ser dark quando quer u.u/ E desculpe a demora XD

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**taciana**

**Naruto:** - crise EMOcional - Ninguém gosta de mim TT.TT

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Sabaku no Juny**

**Ana:** Isso aí, quanto mais contribuição pros reviews, melhor \n.n/

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Haruno Sah-chan**

**Ana:** UHUL! Nova leitora (Y) Eu? Judir? Imagina! XD

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Vampira-Seya Kuchiki**

**Ana:** Yo!! Eu demorei tanto pra att que acho que você já deve ter tirado sua dúvida :x Se ainda não é só falar no outro review que eu te passo o/

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Arvalap**

**Naruto:** Alguém está do meu lado - EMOcionado - i.i

**Super-PalitoMan:** /o/

**Ana:** n.nd GOOD! Que bom que você gostou! Adorei o Super n.n/

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**xD-Cham**

**Ana:** Nhá!! Que bom que tu gostou \n.n/ E desculpe a demora i.i

o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o

**Ana:** - desliga o computador -

**Computador:** - barulho tosco do Windowns desligando -

**Suige:** Como não tem ovomaltine, eu já to indo /o/

**Ana:** Eu to indo tomar mais chocolate quente /o/

**Temari:** E a gente? o-õ

**Ino:** Como ta frio, vamos...

**Shika:** DORMIR!! /o/

**Naruto:** COMER RAMEM!! /o/

**Sasuke:** MATAR MEU IRMÃO TRIDOR /o/

**Gaara:** IR PRA SUNA!! /o/

**Neji:** TREINAR!! /o/

**Sakura: **Não! Vamos TOMAR CHOCOLATE QUENTE /o/

**Garotas:** YOSHI!! - saem -

**Garotos:** Como nossa opinião importa i.i - saem também -


End file.
